Smash Academy Battle Royale
by Girlaremo
Summary: A new school year has started, and on the campus of Smash Academy, anything goes.  What classes will you have?  How are your teachers?  And what will happen when the teachers challenge you to a brawl!  OC'S closed!
1. Chapter 1

_Congratulations._

_You have been selected out of billions of people to come and attend Super Smash Academy._

_Your class schedule is pinned on the back of this page, and anything else will be explained in the hologram._

_We hope to see you there!_

I frowned, looking at the envelope, unmarked except for a split quartered circle and my name and adress. My bright orange hair was tied up in a loose ponytail today, since I wasn't expecting to do anything. I was still wearing my jammies, too. I had forgotten that I had signed up for the Academy, because I thought I wasn't going to get in at all. But, it seems that my resumé and application had turned out. I had already been kicked out of my normal schools, and the tuition to a normal Academy was sky high. Smash Academy was my last resort.

I felt around the envelope, seeing a small paper thin thing that looked like an old floppy disk. Frowning, I shook it, and suddenly a small figure sprung out of nowhere. I frowned even more, furrowing my brows as well.

The holographic figure looked like the famous fighter 'Marth', but in casual. He wore slacks and a blue pinstriped shirt, not wearing his normal tiara.

"Hello, there." He chirped, happily. "You're Atifa Maron, right?"

I stood there, just looking at the small five inch tall figure. He sighed, shaking his head and giving me an eye-roll. "You are, then. Well, I am Marth Lowell, assistant manager of the Brawl Academy, and the Swordsmen Class that you signed up for. I am here to tell you about the academy and eventually port you to the..."

I turned the hologram upside down and he stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Um, could you turn me back over?" He said with an annoyed twinge in his voice. I turned it back over, looking at the little man.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are, sure, sure." Marth sighed. "As I was saying...We'll port you to the Academy as soon as you get your things packed. There's also a map in your envelope, and you'll be given a uniform for all purposes. The uniforms are free, since we are getting unlimited funding. Elective courses will be your choice, and there is a choir available, if you are wanting to sing...or we have other things." He shuffled around a little, jamming a hand in his pocket and looking up at me. "Could you stop staring at me like that?"

"Sorry." I could only say that much, beings it was still eight in the morning, and I had to pack. My blank stare must have been offensive.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you later if you don't have any other questions..." He sighed. "You don't have any questions, do you?"

"...Did I die?" I asked, almost sure I was pale. Marth looked at me funny, and arched an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." He said slowly. "Anyway, you'll just have to say 'To Smash Academy when you're ready to go."

"Uh-hunh." I said slowly.

"You're okay right?" The little hologram asked.

"Uh-Hunh."

"Alright. Marth Lowell, out." The little thing flickered and turned off, leaving me in a confused, and slightly anxious state. What just happened?

* * *

><p><em>Okay first chapter. Little confusing, but well worth it. OC form on the next chapter. ;D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Lord, what do I pack?" I was scrambling around, trying to get anything I could in the duffle bag I could find. The worn Nike swish on the side was becoming unstitched, and one pocket was filled with soap and shampoos. I was jamming jeans, sleep apparel, anime shirts and other clothes in there, hoping I could straighten them up when I got there. Maybe I could, but it was going to be a while. I was still in my bedclothes, and orange streaks were falling out all over my face. Frowning to myself, I rummaged through my drawers and picked out a pair of black dress pants, you know. Just in case... Oh, what was a thinking? I put those in there, and zipped the top part shut, then ran down to get my toothbrush. It sat on the bathroom sink, right by my mother's and for some reason, she left the dog's next to hers. "Ew."

I ran back through the house, seeing the old lab sittning by my duffle bag, looking up at me with blue eyes. I rubbed his belly in apology, changing into a pair of jeans and making a neat mess of my hair. I thought back to when I dyed it orange, and frowned to myself. Worst mistake ever. I folded up my quilt on my bed, cramming it in the small space the second pocket held and pulled on my shoes, getting the envelope that held all the information. Marlin whined, nudging me with his head.

"Mom will be home soon, Mer." I smiled. "Go lay down." I told the dog. He groaned and yawned, laying down by my desk. Whatever drawings I scrawled were on there, along with the colored pencils I loved. "Bye Mer." I smiled, thinking back to the words. "To Smash Academy..." I muttered, waiting for something to happen. I looked around, thinking this was a fluke. Maybe I had to say it in an epic tone. So with a big breath, I uttered... "TO SMASH ACADEMY!" Still nothing. "Oh come o-!" There was a sudden hole in the floor, and I fell through, rolling through a tunnel of blue-green light, my bag sliding behind me. "HOLY HACKING MONKEYS!" I yelled, eyes wide. There were numerous turns and jumps, I swore my back was going to break at any moment. I saw the end of the tunnel, and I fell out on the red brick cobblestone, my bag falling on me. "OOF!"

Someone laughed a little, then it was followed by a sound much like someone being punched.

"Eddie, don't laugh like that. You fell on your face, remember?" Someone sighed, coming over and lifting my duffle bag off of me. "You alright there?"

"Just fine..." I said, getting up and sitting on my knees. I looked up, seeing the hero of my duffle bag attack. He looked nice enough, his brother stood next to him. He had set my bag next to his feet, and reached a hand out to me. "You're attending this year too, hunh?"

"Yeah, me and my brother. I'm Jake Hart, and this is my brother, Eddie." He said, jerking a finger at the similar looking boy. He had a band-aid on his nose, where he probably fell. "And you are...?"

"I'm Atifa." I said, smiling. "Nice to meet you all."

"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!" A girl in pink called, her bright blonde hair trailing after her. "OH, who's this!" She was really easy to distract, it seemed.

"Atifa. She kind of fell in." Eddie laughed, helping her up.

"Sup?" I smiled.

"I'm Cherry, how are you?" She smiled, bowing a little, suddenly realizing there was a breeze.

A strolling teen came by, the silver in his hair showed as he walked past and whistled. Cherry did the most unexpected thing, raising up her leg so high that she kicked him in the face. He winced and fell over, grumbling about something.

"Ethan, you're 0-1 to Cherry!" Eddie laughed, getting a firm look from Jake.

"Who is that?" I asked, worried about the KO'd teen.

"A wandering pervert." Cherry sighed. "Anyway, Hi!" She perked back up. How resilient was she?

"That's nice." I sighed, picking up my bag. I didn't see the Academy until I realized we were actually at a bay, the railing on the side of the water was a cast iron fence, and the ferry was sitting in the harbor. The academy itself was on the other side, on an island. It looked so majestic, sitting there like a castle or something. The giant bells in the top tower rang heavily, the deep chimes could be heard from everywhere. "Holy cats..."

"I know, right?" Jake said, following my gaze. "It's a surprise that the tuition isn't more than it is."

"I had to clean in the Mushroom Palace for a day and I was fine." Cherry smiled, flipping her hair in the wind. "The toadstools paid me well."

"Hunh." I muttered. "Shouldn't the ferry be coming in soon?" I asked, smelling the salt in the air. The sky was clear, and everything was perfect.

"You'd think. I've been waiting for hours." Ethan sighed.

"You're a little odd. Have I seen you before?" Jake asked, his brother also made a face of confusion at him.

"No comment." Ethan said shortly, heading farther down the dock. Eddie rolled his eyes, holding his bag close.

"He's a nut job, isn't he?" Eddie asked.

"No comment~" Ethan yelled.

"YES." Cherry mouthed. We all broke out into laughter, seeing a couple others come in. Er, well, _fly _in.

"Rio, I told you we should of just ported." One grumbled, flying in, loosing an obscene amount of black feathers. She had gorgeous blue and silver streaked hair, and what freaked me out was the wings. Never, ever, have I seen an angel.

"Dark, I like flying. Anyway, I wanna get all tired out for the night." The other frowned, landing and flitting her white wings. The other girl's hair was a bright magenta, and it was pulled into a high ponytail. She saw me gaping at her, and smiled. "Hi."

"Ah..." I said dumbly. They were both dressed in extravagant angelic tunics, both colored to match their personalities. "Heya."

"Oh, you guys are here! Great! I'm not the only girl besides Atifa!" Cherry mused, trotting up to them and shaking their hands. "I'm Cherry, and it's SO nice to meet you!"

"I'm Dark, and this is my older sister, Rio." The blue haired one smiled. She flitted her wings more in enjoyment.

"Like she said...I'm Rio." The magenta haired one smiled as well.

We all introduced ourselves and Ethan (who was hiding out in one of the public stops with his arms crossed on the bench. Another character came around, his name was Leon, and he looked like he could beat the crap out of anyone. But...He was an alright character. He and Jake got into a mock fight waiting for the ferryman to say that we could all get on. He did, eventually, and he was a nice guy.

"Alrighty, kiddies. Last ferry to Smash Academy. Are y'all ready?" He grinned from the control room. We all gave some sort of reply from where we were, and we were off.

Smiling to myself, I was actually quite glad I came...maybe. The ferry ride took forever, and my stomach was growling louder than my dog. So, I was laying there, regretting the skipped breakfast and the non-existant lunch.

"Food..." I muttered.

Cherry looked at me with a sympathetic face, pulling a bento box out of her bag. "You want some?" She asked, showing me the pink themed box.

"YES." I said, crawling up next to her and accepting the plastic fork.

"I have rice balls if anyone wants some?" She offered, pulling out a box full.

We all clamored around, having a potluck of sorts. Dark and Rio offered up some aired chocolate, Jake threw in his protein bar and a sandwich. I could hear Leon say between mouthfuls, "HOLY HEAVEN IN MY MOUTH!" They were good, really. Ethan somehow managed to sneak in some penut butter crackers and had a rice ball on the other side of the ferry. By the time we got there, we were satisfied, and the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Well, this was fun." Cherry smiled, watching as we pulled in. "You think we'll have classes together?" She asked.

"Maybe. It's a big school." Rio sighed, patting her belly.

There was a lone figure waiting on the docks, and by the looks of it, he was familiar. Now dressed in what we all knew him as, there was Prince Marth.

We stepped off the ferry as soon as the drawbridge went down, all of us were in a nervous excited heap.

"Good evening." Marth smiled, looking us over. "I'm Marth Lowell, and I'm guessing this might be the last group of people coming in for tonight."

"HI!" Cherry yelled, covering her mouth as soon as she uttered the word.

"Nice to see some people who are social." He laughed, turning and waving us along. "I'll see that you're checked in and that you have your dorms assigned. All will be explained tomorrow morning."

The extravagant Brawl Castle was amazing, I would get lost there almost instantly. How would I live like this? Questions bounced around in my mind, and I almost couldn't think. We got our rooms, and I realized I got my own. My roommate, Natasha Harrischberr, had booked out. Well, that was good for one of us, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

_So...Many...OC'S! But yeah! This is good! Very good! And welcome back, there mister Ethan Kovas. XD Oh, this will be fun in the later chapters...Oh, and a note to the readers! The 'Vetrans' of SSBB are the teachers, and some of the friends of the teachers are some of the staff. (I WILL PUT OSCAR IN THIS IF NEED BE! *mi gusta face* There's a couple Ike-alikes. XD I love it, guys. Lots and lots of noble fighting. Kingdom Hearts got mixed in here! (I'm thinking foreign exchange student. :P) Thanks so much for taking interest! _

_-Nirv_

* * *

><p>In the morning, I for one fell out of bed. I hit the floor with a loud 'THUNK' and merrily went about my day. The uniform hung on the wardrobe that was already there, and it wasn't really...that great.<p>

Black skirt. White shirt. Grey sweater. White socks. Way to differentiate. I got dressed, pulling on the manditory Mary Janes, and went off. People were already slugging towards the Hot Chocolate and Coffee machine, and there was a line as long as the hall itself. I went through the breakfast line (that went faster) and then grabbed a Mountain Dew and was sitting next to Cherry. I could barely hear her over the morning chatter, and I could only wonder what it would be like in the afternoon when everyone was awake.

"Morning." She said thoughtfully. Leon was talking to Ethan with his head on the table, trying to wake up.

"Turn on the dark." Leon groaned. Rio and Dark were already annoyed at each other. I thought they were the sisterly 'I'll never get mad at you...' type people.

A couple new faces joined us, including Yvet, the menacing looking girl with red eyes, Chaos, the blue haired trouble maker and Kyaz. He had already caught a fairy that was yelling 'HEY' at him, and he frowned when it was doing so.

"You know, I think you should put that thing on vibrate or something." Leon mumbled.

"It's not a cellular device." Kyaz sighed. "I only wish it was."

"Nice." Ethan interjected. "Even I knew that."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'll make you..."

"No brawls at the table, kiddies." Mister Lowell came by, carrying a tray of toast and fruit. Well, didn't he just scream 'rainbow-tastic'.

"Sorry, teach." Cherry replied for them.

"No problem. You guys are new, so you didn't know...or you did and you just decided that a full out brawl would be fun in the morning, no?" He laughed.

"...I didn't get that at all." I said, sipping my Mountain Dew.

"Oh, and listen up. We'll be choosing houses soon, so keep your ears open." He said, before trotting off in a princely manor.

"...I think someone spiked his toast." Dark said, watching him as he went. "Nobody should be that happy in the morning. Eddie and Jake were suddenlly there, rushing in from who knows where.

"Sorry we're late. Dodgeball with Mister Ike." Eddie gasped, sporting a red welt on his face. "FREAKING AWESOME."

"Mouth." Jake said, flicking his brother. "But yeah, he's a force to recon with."

"He threw that ball at like, a million miles an hour!" Eddie said, throwing up his arms for effect. "HACKING AMAZING!"

"I think someone has an idol." Chaos chortled. Yvet was starting to make scary faces this morning, and I could see why. She was glaring down into her bowl, her cereal was soggier than crap.

"Are you okay there?" Cherry frowned, grabbing her attention.

"It's...fine." She replied, almost making a storm of dark clouds. This all stopped when a giant hand came on the stage, followed by a twitching one behind him.

"GREETINGS YOUNG STUDENTS!" The crowd reeled back, making complaints of it being too loud. The normal hand drew back, becoming softer. "Oh, crud, sorry..." He shifted into human form, looking like the rest of us, but in black. His messy white hair was in his face, and he wore those nerdy glasses that are currently being used for fashion more than anything. "I-Is this better?"

There was a unanimous chorus of 'Yes', and I could feel my morning headache go away.

"Alrighty, then." He straightened up his glasses, looking out at all of us. "Well, now that you're all awake, we're choosing for the houses. I'll relay your names to my brother, Crazy Hand." He said, looking back to the now black and white wearing brother. He had black hair, and looked like someone out of an anime... "He'll tell you truthfully what house you will reside, and then you'll move your things, then get to your first period class...Now, we'll start at the top of the list...last name first. Aaba, Markus."

"GREEN." Crazy Hand yelled loudly.

"Abail, Leanne."

"YELLOW."

And so on.

When the whole table was called we all found that everyone was seperated. Ethan was pulling at his yellow sweater, frowning at the golden color. Cherry had successfully gotten red, Rio and Dark were split red and green, Jake and Eddie were in the blue house, Kyaz was blue, and me? I got blue as well. Lovely with my orange hair.

"I'm both poles of the color wheel." I muttered.

"Alright, we're all finished...with time to spare. We'll all move your things to the dorms, while you go to your first period. DISMISSED!" He switched back to his epic voice, and went off.

"What do you have first?" Leon asked everyone. "I got... Weapons 101."

"Same." A couple people said.

"I got magic." Cherry offered. Ethan didn't say much, and when confronted about it, he said, and quote: 'It's my agenda. Mind your own business.'

"It's like he says that all the time." Leon muttered. "Alrighty, let's get to class..."

* * *

><p>"Young minds...welcome to Weapons 101." Ike said, sitting at his desk with his feet on them. I remembered him as the stone faced man from the world of the brawl, not some guy in a polo and jeans looking for something to fill up his class time so he could get a few more minutes to work on his lesson plans that seemed to be scattered across his desk. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. "I'm not going to be this pleasant all the time, so don't get too familiar."<p>

I just stared blankly, seeing the diagrams on the walls. All sorts of blades, ranging from knives, to lances, to huge buster swords.

"Anyone who has their own weapon, I'm sure that you know how to wield it." Ike said, standing up, and leaning on his desk. "Or help you learn how to hold it. Either way, I have two rules. One, you listen to my rules and respect me. Two, listen to any rule I make up throughout the school year, or you'll face the consequences. Kapeesh?"

"One question." An older looking student said, shaking his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Shoot." Ike replied quickly.

"Will we get to test our skills?" He asked.

"You're Will, right?" Ike snorted. "From Tellius?"

"Yes." Will nodded, keeping a straight face.

"Good place..." Ike nodded. "We'll get to fight. After I drill the meaning of swords into your thick little skulls...Oh, we'll fight alright."

"That's nice to know." I muttered.

"What if we have keyblades?" Asked a beach blonde girl I believe that her name was Emily, but was really urging people to call her Ly instead.

"That is a really good question." Ike said with a face of confusion. "You're going to have to ask someone else, because I'm not so sure I know exactly what that is."

Since it was the first official day of school, we didn't get much, we just had to choose our weapon. I had no clue where to start. I couldn't pick something that I couldn't handle, and I definitely wasn't going to be running around poking things with a rapier or lance. So, Ike decided, 'Let's give the newb a magical sword.'.

Yep. I got the Tempest Blade. He had it in his closet, held it up to the light after class, and told me to put it in my locker. I was surprised I had a locker at that point.

* * *

><p>"Okay, after Weapons 101, I had Liturature of the Worlds..." I compared my schedule to Cherry, who was walking to 'Know your Enemies' taught by Princess Peach. "Marth is a surprisingly good teacher."<p>

"Sure, sure." Cherry laughed. "If you want to do _'Hamlet'_ in Old Language."

"That's a perfectly fine language." I argued with a laugh. People from all over were whooshing past, and I was almost used to it. "Anyway, then I have 'Magic: An introductory class', 'Espionage for the Idiots', Lunch, Sparring and then Gym." I could have swore I saw Dark and Rio and another kid, but maybe I was wrong... there were many flying people, not to mention Pokemon. They were there, too. Scurrying below my feet, and flying telepa-...no. That was just another student...I think.

"Who does Gym?" Cherry asked curiously.

"It says 'Ms. Aran'." I squinted at my schedule. "Should I be afraid?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'd better get going. I'll see you back in the cafeteria for lunch." Cherry waved, trotting off.

"This should be fun." I breathed.

One thing I learned that day was Zelda likes to get things started really quick. She really does. Link told us, as a step in teacher because Zelda asked him to, why you don't use Dinn's Fire in a cave full of bats.

"The'll come at you and catch you on fire." Link said. "True story. I burned for days, and Midna yelled at me."

"I thought that you didn't keep in touch with Midna." Zelda said thoughtfully.

"When she's suddenly emerging from your shadow, it's kind of hard to leave her somewhere." Link sighed.

"It's true!" Midna popped out of nowhere, and then Zelda looked at her menacingly, and Midna did the same.

Espionage was taught by Miss Sheik, and Mister Snake, and when asked what his real name was (by Ethan) he looked at him blankly and said 'That's classified, kid.'. Well, he found his twin. We got our expectations all sorted out, got all our supplies listed, and my head was spinning after we did the 'camouflage yourself' exercise. I got sprayed in the face with some sort of non-lethal brain numbing thing that Mister Snake brought in. Sheik just looked at him sideways, rolling her eyes.

"Never again, Snake. Never again." She muttered.

Sparring was taught by Roy, and to my knowledge and seeing for myself, no matter what way he looks, his hair points to the left. I asked if that was supposed to be normal, and he just shrugged.

"I really don't know. I think it's just genetics." He sighed.

First day, and I wasn't dead.

Until Gym.

* * *

><p><em>Gym will be a separate chapter. XD Fear Samus! Fear HERR~~~! Did I miss anyone? Tell me so I can get you in in the next chapter! :D<em>

_*A note on Roy's left facing hair..._

_With this, I shall tell you...In a comic done by Katie Teidrich, aka, Awkward Zombie or HailNekoYasha on deviantart, She does a couple (few) comics on SSB and other things. Well, in all her comics with Roy..._

_HIS. HAIR. REFUSES. TO. POINT. ANY. OTHER. DIRECTION. THAN. LEFT. __It's quite funny, really. Her version of Marth(a) is so much cooler than mine. XD_


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, here is the low-down, the shizzy, the briefing, the whatever you kids call it." Ms. Aran tossed a ball up and down in her hand, the rubber on it made an echoing sound that sounded like 'kng, kng' sounding a little flat or something. She wore windbreaker pants and a parody tank top that said 'Apature Science'. I knew she was poking fun at another Sci-fi game, but others didn't get it. Her hair was tied in the normal ponytail, and she looked like she was about to clobber someone. "This is my gym, and whatever I say goes. Hear me? I tell you to run? You run. I say do push ups, you ask 'How many'. I tell you to go run up the wall, you do it and ask for approval. It's simple."

We were all standing in the gym, a mix of red, green, blue and yellow shirted kids in shorts and some sort of shots that looked like spandex, they were so short.

"Are we going to do the mile?" Asked Ly, the girl with the 'keyblade' in Ike's class.

"This isn't America, we're doing the kilometer." Samus said. "Get used it, kid. You're in metric area." She looked around, eye twitching. "We will be doing rollerskating when the obsticle course is shut down for the winter, and volleyball with the teachers will be sometime soon. In early May, we will have a section for playing with my personal favorite teaching tool...The Metroids." She grinned widely. I shivered, not knowing what the heck it was. It sounded bad enough.

"Isn't that abuse?" Ethan asked.

"No, but this is." She pummeled him with the dodgeball, he fell over and the ball came back at her. She deftly caught it, but nobody wanted to ask questions. "You'll take showers if you need, I'll provide time for it, and you're responsible for your equiptment. Now, let's get on the obstacle course, midgets."

"I find that offensive." Said a slightly shorter person, standing a little less than my knees.

"Well, life's a beach." Samus sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's what it is. Would you prefer I'd call you giant?"

"Never mind." The dwarf huffed, walking off with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>The obstacle course itself was a mess of swinging objects, spikes, chains, vines, and any other imaginable object of pain and injury. It was raised about fifteen meters off the ground, about fifteen meters, and there was a heavy duty safety net below it.<p>

"You'll start here," She pointed to the red line below her foot, and she looked back at us. "and you'll stop about where Mewtwo is standing. Got it? First one up...Miss Asima. Would you like to show us?"

"Sure." She stepped up to the starting line, tying her hair up. If now was the time to freak out, this was the tiem. She didn't seem upset or nervous, but when Samus blew her whistle, she was off. Asima started summoning chains, using them to swing on the monkey bars, over the gaping hole. Running past the giant spiked wrecking balls of doom, and then when she got to the balance beam, there were troubles. Koopas started jumping out of nowhere, and she fell as soon as one of the turtle shells came back at her, knocking her off. "GAAH!"

"Next?" Samus called, then looked at her gradebook. "Let's see...jeez, nobody from outer space here? I had a fox in my other class. Hunh. Let's go with one of the other kids. Chris Ryder?"

Numerous kids went, some of them got tripped up on the balance beam, the spikes, the pool of slime (it made a weird noise when they got to the bottom of it and they were 'crapped out' as Ly laughed), but one got to the end...then he was taken out by the surprise Metroids on the end. I myself got to where Asima tripped up, barely getting past the spiked balls. No way did I want to be skewered.

"I _love _that." Samus laughed, doubling over in laughter. "Oh, I might have to call in some space pirates, too."

"What?" Ly yelled, almost hitting me as she raised her arms. "That's nuts!"

"You know what else is? Sparta. Cool people, but they're nutty." Samus nodded.

"I don't think you're a good teacher." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, ho, ho." Samus laughed, contorting her face into a cruel smile. "Do you want to start the Metroid quarter early? It can be arranged, child."

All of us erupted into a yelling pack of terrified kids when Ly just stared back at her and smirked. 'Don't do it! Don't do it! Just shut up and apologize!' were among the favorite lines.

"...I'll rethink it." Ly said smartly, still glaring.

"You're lucky I didn't ask you to brawl." Samus laughed, scrawling down an 'F' next to Ly's name. "Instead, I shall fail you for the day."

"That's cruel." She said.

"Life's that way, child_._" Samus said.

* * *

><p>"That was terrible." I sighed, standing in front of Ly in line, Cherry was in front of me. "I almost barfed in the flying simulator in my eighth period class..." I frowned, heading down the lunch line. I grabbed a tray, looking at the choices. Tow-Tow milk, cherry punch, herbal tea or some sort of klingon drink. I went with the cherry punch. "Mister McCloud was snickering, I knew it."<p>

"It could be worse. I got pummeled." Ly said, wiggling one of her teeth. "I think I might have to stop by Doctor Mario...my tooth's falling out. Oh, and I went to villains class, too. Nobody's heard of Sephiroth."

"Gesundheit." Cherry said, thanking one of the cooks for serving her. Tonight it was stew, with some sort of meat in it. It looked good. Smelled great. And the looks weren't to deceiving.

"I'm not sneezing." Ly frowned, looking at the contents of the soup as we went along. "His name is Sephiroth, and he's a villain."

"Who did you learn about then?" I asked, trying to get her off the subjet.

"Oh, some Knight of the Black or rather, Bowser, and some guy named...ah, crap. I can't remember him. He's a greudo."

"Gannon." I fired off. "He's pretty cool, too."

"Never heard of him." Ly said, following us.

"You know what?" Cherry and I sat down, some of the others came around as well. "I'm not surprised."

"Bout what?" Ly asked, picking around her soup.

"Your ignorance." Cherry said, trying not to make it seem like an insult. "I heard they said you're from a different universe. You're probably used to the tyrants you grew up knowing."

"Yeah. I also saw one of Mister Dreamy-er, I mean Ike's friends. I think Kadaj got his hair wrong or something." Ly sighed. "Said he was Zihark or something."

"You're unbelievable." I laughed.

"Who is?" Leon asked, plopping next to Ly. "Oh look! It's miss 'no can do alchemy'." He laughed, diving into his supper.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that Link gave me the explosive stuff!" Ly muttered.

"Why is he teaching alchemy anyways?" Kyaz came in, Rio was with him.

"Dunno. She shrugged. "It's just odd."

"I thought elves did that stuff." Dark said, sitting next to me and peeling off a piece of fat from the pot roast that littered the soup.

"Nope." Jake came in, sitting down. "Hey, Atifa. How did you like Gym?" He laughed, scooting over for Eddie to sit down.

"Did you like the Metroid comment?" I retorted. "We almost had a schedule move up thanks to Ly over here."

"Ooh," He said, smiling and shaking his head. "I heard Ethan got pummeled with a dodgeball?"

"Right in the face." Cherry said. "He stopped in Doctor Mario's office."

"No comment..." Ethan groaned, sitting down as well.

"He knows Ike, too." Eddie piped up. "He and teach had a nice conversations about what was going on and how Ike kind of likes to see new faces...not the ones that pop out of nowhere and say snarky opinions."

"Yeah, I didn't get the point of that." Leon sighed. "Everyone ready for bed tonight?"

"YEP." Yvet plopped down some time around the time Chaos and Asima did.

Well, at least the first day was easy. I was thinking I liked this school.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I update quickly. It's a writer thing. I get stuck on something, and I update constantly. XD<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh, what fun on a Monday~ _

_I'm trying to think of stuff for SoD, but it's just not coming. I think I tired out my medieval writing skills. D:_

_Also, I do not own SSBB, otherwise Roy would not have been cut. I liked Roy. XD_

_I don't own most of the Oc's either. It's kind of tragic._

_I'm going to switch out of third person, cause it seems like it's all about Atifa. Dag-nabbit._

* * *

><p>The morning brought wonderful surprises, like the fact that teacher Ike had yet another kid from one of his recent adventures in his class. When he introduced him as 'Skid', most the kids either laughed or did something around the lines of laughing.<p>

"Okay, okay, it's a name. If it helps, my middle name is Daniel." Ike frowned, going into the closet for a moment and came back out with a couple huge swords, rapiers, and other slashing and stabbing things of death. "Okay, these..." He said, coming back out with a Master Sword and what looked like Falchion, and a box of knives. "Are highly dangerous, and are to be handled with care..." He pulled out his sword from under his desk, the wood groaned under the sword's weight. He frowned, looking at the sword. "Is Ragnell really that heavy?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head and looking back to the class. "Anyway, we have a lovely plethora of killing items, and I'll elaborate."

The class went on, Atifa was sitting next to Ly, who said her spot was right by the person who was most like this odd 'Riku' person.

"You're just quiet. And you plot. And you're smart." Ly said, doodling on her paper, looking up occasionally, then she frowned as Ike showed what the heck the Master Sword was. "How the heck does he not know about a keyblade?"

"He's from Tellius. They're a medieval country and it's kind of easy to get lost in time there. Anyways, you're a foreigner." Atifa sighed, taking notes.

"...As you know, this is Link's weapon of choice, and it's pretty useful. I myself wouldn't mind using this." Ike said, admiring the craftsmanship. "Questions?"

"What do you think is the crit rate on that?" Asked one of the students.

"...Seventy five, tops. It's got a low rate of power, but Link's got a lot of speed, and that makes up for it." He said, putting it back down. "Okay...next thing here...Oh, Falchion." He picked up another, snickering to himself. "I'm sorry, but I think a princess would use this..."

"This is kind of just boring." Ly muttered, looking at the new kid, Skid. "What do you think his story is? He's got green hair. That's cool. Hey, Tif. You think he's cute?" Atifa looked over at Ly, who was kind of just looking up at the front of the room.

Atifa looked over at her, frowning deeply. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Dunno. Maybe you weren't paying attention...I wish he knew about keyblades. He said I'd have to do a report or something about it." Ly sighed. "That sword looks like a toothpick. Why would someone fight with that?"

"It's Mister Lowell's sword." Atifa said, taking more notes. "Does he strike you as 'girly'?"

"Yeah, you too?" Skid said, leaning over from his desk. "Heh, I'm not the only crazy one."

"...How does Ike know you?" Ly asked, looking over at him.

"Same way he knows Ethan. I'm surprised that he got in, too." Skid frowned.

"Kids in the back." Ike called, tapping the flat of Falchion on his hand. "Would you please, shut up?"

"Sorry." Ly called, waving her hand. "Go on. You talk nice."

* * *

><p>~Liturature<p>

"...Eterusaw o osnes atihcim in ooz... ubot ag ibirokon iaka emu o ikuk ag irumek aw ok-otukob. Uri eteobo o onom iakaw, ezak." Marth closed his book, betting a bunch of blank stares from the students. "That was heron, by the way. Lovely language. I picked it up when I was studying earlier in the year." He turned back, looking to the heron alphabet drawn on the board. "That loosely translates into the poem in your books. We'll be learning heron here in class, because some of the best works are in this language." He smiled. Atifa just looked at the nutty teacher with a frown, not getting why they had to learn heron. "Some of you may know this from your tomes, incantations, and other things of that nature..." He said, tossing the chalk in the air and catching it repeatedly. "...In that case, you all may learn Greudian or Hylian. Or Japanese. Your choice."

"What if we want to learn Russian?" Asked one kid. "Can we learn Russian?"

"Heron, Japanese, Greudian, or Hylian. Those are the languages that this Academy accepts. I can't offer you any others, but there are some online classes you can learn Russian with on your own time...or you can ask Snake to teach you." Marth sighed. "Questions?"

"Can we talk Greudian to Gannon after this semester?" Eddie asked, flailing his hand in the air.

"Not if you don't mind being cursed at and dumped into a trashcan by him." Marth said flatly, putting the chalk on the chalkboard. "Where do you kids get these ideas?"

The class ended with a short study hall, and Leon, Yvet and a newer student named Kuick talking. Kuick didn't really speak much, he just sat there and doodled around.

"You know, I didn't know that you could hurt someone with a scabbard until this morning." Leon sighed, musing over this morning's Weapons 101 class.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been sleeping." Atifa laughed, bumping into Yvet. She just looked over at her, frowning a little.

"It was funny to watch, though." Yvet smiled, picking at her newly black painted nails. "I saw this girl walking through the halls. She looks like me. It's unnerving..." She trailed off.

"Nobody looks like me." Leon smiled. "I've seen another guy with a sword similar to Ike's. That Will kid said that he forged his own. Made it himself, burnt himself so much, cooled it, blended the metals...everything." Leon said. "I wish I could do that. Mine was given to me."

"Lovely. I got a tempest blade. You wanna trade?" Atifa rolled her eyes.

"I'd go for Falchion, no matter how girly-looking. It's got a high hit rate." Leon sighed.

"Excuse me?" Marth asked, looking at Leon sideways. "Falchion is 'girly'?"

"That's what Ike said. I-I mean, It's got jewels and stuff on it, so i-it's-!" Leon stuttered, the angry teacher got up just as the bell rang.

"I'm going to show him who's girly..." He muttered, walking quickly through the halls. THe promethean board and the projector in the room suddenly blinked to life, and an emergency message came on.

"We're sorry to interrupt you, but you must return to your class, we have an emergency brawl, declared by Marth. Please remain seated and enjoy the show!" Master Hand said, the screen switched to one of the stages. "Today's match, Marth versus Ike!"

"Why me?" Ike called from offstage.

"Don't. Call. Me. Or Falchion. Girly." Marth answered.

"Don't put barrettes in your hair!" Ike yelled. "It's hard to tell when you put that tiara on, so barrettes make it seem that way!"

"I wasn't to my full capabilities, and Samus brought in that bottle of Space Tequila!"

"NEW CHALLENGER! SAMUS~" Master Hand called. The whole room 'OOH'-ed, and everyone could hear the voice of Samus.

"You guys said that you'd never speak of that." Samus said, slamming a locker door and hitting a few keys. One could hear the code and the mechanical clicks as she suited up.

"...Er..." Said Ike. "...Oh my God, I found the microphone."

"WHAT!" Marth yelled.

"Master Hand, explain." Samus barked.

"...No comment. Just brawl." Master Hand said quickly.

The challengers entered, Marth looking rather ticked and ruffled, Ike was half in costume, not wearing his headband and cape. Samus had her power suit on black, and she looked ticked as well.

"Loser has to clean the bathrooms. All five of them." Samus declared, loading up her arm cannon.

"Deal."

"I'm not losing. The bathrooms are a scary place."

~x~

A few minutes later, Teacher Marth came back, looking worse than he did wen he left. A couple band-aids were on his hand and one on his nose, and his eye looked like it would bruise. He limped back to his desk, huffing as he sat down.

"Have they found your tooth yet?" Eddie asked.

"Samus probably has it on a string." Marth sighed, exposing the gaping hole in his mouth where one of his front teeth should have been.


	6. Chapter 7

_...I regret nothing. XD I'm just wondering about requests for chapters. I'm at loss, cause I've switched back to third person, and It's easier to write this way but...yeah. Anything? You! Sitting in the back of one of your classes reading fanfiction instead of working! I! Know! You! Have! Something! ...Or I'm just crazy._

* * *

><p>Keeping with the theme of Brawling, the unlucky students saw a happy looking Samus in her normal sweatpants and shirt, with an odd looking necklace. Dental floss, with a pearly looking rock tied to it. Someone muttered 'barbaric', and got a dodgeball to the face.<p>

"Well, we're short on time, so we'll just run the kilometer today. That sound fun?" Samus asked her class, grinning evilly and listening to the sweet music of her students' agony. "Okay, then. Lace up your shoes, and let's head out to the track." She said, pulling out a stopwatch and herding her kids out the door and was smiling. "If you stop at any time, you're running it again." She called.

"One question, Ms. Aran." Asima asked, still looking at the rock necklace.

"You're not going to suck up, are you?" Samus asked.

"No. I was just wondering...is that Marth's tooth?" She frowned, hoping for a 'no'.

"Yeah, actually it is. One of Ike's molars is in my pocket, too." Samus patted her pocket, and looked up to see that half her students were looking at her with horrified expressions. "If you don't get below nine minutes, I'll personally take _your_ teeth, as well."

Well, to say the least, most the class got less than nine minutes, and Samus didn't get any teeth. Maybe a call over the intercom for Samus to give Marth his tooth back so that Doctor Mario could get it back in his head again. She just laughed, then when Marth came down for it, she settled down, and then gave it back shamefully, along with Ike's missing molar.

"You really want it back?" She asked, looking saddened. Marth glared at her, not happy.

"Samus, I'm missing my front tooth. Psh, Do I want it back...?" He growled. "I want the tooth back."

"You're a killjoy." Samus said, yanking it off the floss necklace and digging in her pocket. "Here's Ike's too."

"I'll make sure that this gets to him." Marth said, chirping a little at the end. He trotted off, Samus took her shoe off and threw it at his head, it hit him, and he cringed in return.

"That's for taking my spoils of war, you blue haired she-man!"

Normally, a teacher would be fired on the spot for that kind of harassment. But, this was Smash Academy. Kids learned to brawl, cast magic and make the best out of a year of this madness. The worst Master Hand would do would cut her pay a little.

"Yeah, yeah..." Marth yelled back, rubbing the back of his head where the shoe hit. "I know..."

"He's such a jack wagon." Samus muttered to herself. "I'm surprised he got in here."

* * *

><p>~Later at Lunch<p>

"You know, I'm not surprised that Marianna got to the end of the obstacle course." Rio said, sitting next to Cherry. "You saw her when she got to her limit...and got attacked by Metroids at the end."

"She looks like Yvet. It's kind of like they're twins or something." Cherry said, reeling back a little. She had picked up a mystery bento box from the lunch line, and she opened it to find a couple mayonnaise shrimp, fried rice, and some broccoli trees. taped to the top of the lid was a small peppermint candy as well. "...Has anyone seen the new cook?"

"He's odd. Squints all the time." Chaos said, sitting down as well. Does anyone know who the heck he is?"

"I thought he was from a village aroud where I live, but I guess not." Kyaz said, pushing up some glasses that he had gotten somewhere.

"...I'm thinking 'Oscar Meyer' now." Atifa sat next to Dark, who scooted back a little so that she could sit comfortably. "I think Will knows him. He and the new cook had a nice chat about lances."

"Meh, we'll ask one of the teachers." Skid came over with Will, they had bonded rather nicely. "Oh, hey. Did anyone see Marth's tooth fly when Samus hit him during the fight this morning?"

"That sucker _flew_." Ethan said, appearing out of nowhere beside Cherry, who instinctively hit him in the gut with her elbow. She frowned, looking back and saying an apology.

"Sorry about that..." She said sheepishly.

* * *

><p><em>rather short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas, and time. oh noes! D: Well yeah. Review! I need a clique... of some sort.<em>


	7. Chapter 8

_Well, Marth lost a tooth. Lovely. I don't know why, but on my roster at home on brawl, it goes like this..._

_Smash champ: Ike; Punching bag: Ike; Smash Champ: Ike; Smash Sap: Marth; Loneliest Character: DK; Disaster Master: Marth. Forever, the Disaster Master was Pit, not Marth. Guess who plays as the toothless wonder? *Raises hand* _

_I think I like Awkward Zombie's Marth better. XD The sarcasm. _

_And a sudden thought from the author's mind... I don't mean to be mean to the character, but I remembered the Dodgeball with Ike, and I could just see poor Eddie. D': Oh, the wonders of the random author's mind...Sorry bout that. On with it!_

* * *

><p>The Clique was an odd sight. After at least a week of normal classes, there was a clique formed. Atifa couldn't get it out of her mind, but when Ly pointed it out, it was obvious.<p>

"You know there's a clique going around the school." Ly said, making Atifa spit out her morning coffee on Ethan. Will was sitting next to him, so he didn't get the worst of it. Everyone at the table just sat there, looking at the spittle woman.

"Sorry..." Atifa muttered, brushing her hair out of her face and handing Ethan a napkin. "There's a clique?"

"Yeah, people are already worshipping the ground they step on." Jake said, looking at her with a spoonful of cheerios in his hand. "It's nuts."

"Rio said that one of the gophers is actually quite nice." Marianne said, sitting between Yvet and Ly. Yvet looked at Marianne, then sighed.

"The person in charge of them all said that I was Marianne's twin." Yvet sighed. "I think I need some sort of change."

"You say it like it's terrible to look like me." Marianne frowned.

"...I'm going to get some fruit..." She muttered, heading back up to the breakfast line.

"That's nuts. You'd think that S-A would try and break up cliques." Atifa said, picking through a hearty breakfast of eggs and...what was it? Oh. Right. Lan-Lan milk and some sort of bacon that tasted like a pig who was fead pig for its whole life. Very, very porky.

"It actually helps with competition." Will said, looking at the coffee stained napkins that had suddenly accumulated on his tray.

"Well, don't they have that rule with 'if you don't bother them, they won't bother you?'" Jake offered, wearing a questionable expression. "Or is that with just animals?"

"You're thinking hornets." Ethan said crisply.

"Ah. Thank you, Captain Obvious." Jake said.

"Did someone call me?" Captain Falcon seemed to come out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of Ly.

"Sorry." Jake shrunk a little, smiling still.

"Please don't pop up like that again." Ly said quickly, watching him disappear like a ninja.

"If that wasn't random, I don't know what is." Dark chuckled.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" Boomed Master Hand.

"YOU'RE STILL TOO LOUD!" Someone yelled back. Master Hand became human, frowning at everyone.

"Everybody's a critic." He muttered, shuffling some notecards. "Anyway, Crazy and I have decided to tell you that we'll be doing weekly matches, and all the students will participate. Experienced or not, Crazy Hand will randomly call names, and there will be a brawl between them. With our total of at least two-hundred forty students, we will have at least six rosters, and endless oppertounites. Each roster is around forty people, and this will work out _splendidly._ Each student will have a chance to take on a teacher, and if you win, you will have the chance to skip homework for the week. That sound good to you?"

Out of all the cheers, I think the loudest was the call from Eddie yelling, 'HALLELUJA! VICTORY WILL BE MINE!'.

"You'll be picked on Friday, and your weekends are free. So, train my little smashers, train!" He said gleefully.

* * *

><p>*Class No. 8 of the Day*<p>

"Are you seriously sure you'll be able to take this? Come on, kid. You threw up in the simulator the other day." Fox stood next to Atifa, who looked at the small arwing that sat on the runway. Everyone was chattering over the headsets, Fox purposely turned his on low.

"I can do it..." Atifa frowned. "Gosh darn it..."

"What?" Fox groaned, looking at the other students already whining that they wanted to take off.

"IMMA FLYIN THE ARWING!" She yelled, startling everyone with her loud voice and getting in the two person cockpit with Kuick. He just looked at her with an odd expression, rolling his eyes.

"If you throw up, I'm not helping your bile-y self out of there." He said shortly.

"I'm not going to...I'm not going to...I'm not..." Atifa wrinkled her nose, eyes turning into lines.

"We're taking off..." He said, punching the controls and starting up the thrusters.

"Kid, you're screwed." Falco laughed over the radio, his Jersey accent was thick even through the static. "Hang on tight!"

"I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'm..." She was hearing the chatter still, some were telling her to shut up and fly.

"If you focus on something else, you'll be fine." Kuick muttered, turning on the oxygen and steering when she should have been.

"I'm sending out the training flares." Fox said, sending out the 'fake missiles'. "One hit and your systems are down for one minute. Don't get hit."

The orange dots showed up on the radar, and Atifa looked at them with disgrace. "Oh crap."

"I'm booked up here. You do something." Kuick demanded, frowning as he could. "Grab the clutch, Pilot."

"NAAAH~~!" Atifa yelled, jerking the arwing into a spiraling upward climb, evading most of the missiles and the other fliers.

"I've been hit!" Yelled one.

"I'm spinning!" Said another.

Others just screamed as they free fell, or was that just herself?

"Would you please stop screaming?" Falco yelled. "You're worse than one of those birds in Africa that does that one thing!"

"That's a parrot, Falco. You should know. Your cousin's one." Fox said.

"Oh yeah." Falco said over the radio, the static was closing in. "Kid, there's two flares left. Are you going to come down?"

"NOOOOooooOOO!" The radio connection went out, freaking Atifa out even more. "What's going on?"

"You're going too high, idiot." Kuick sighed, trying to get the signal back. "Oh look. There's the moon."

"What?" She asked, still spinning the arwing. She stopped, nose-diving back down. And with that, she screamed, seeing the orange flares pass her window as well. "You're kidding me?"

"Anything to get you back in the atmosphere." Kuick furiously typed, finally getting the signal back. "We're back online. Mister McCloud, can we land?"

"Kid, I'd be happy if you did without scratching the paint." Fox said tiredly. "But, after seeing your pilot, I'm afraid I'm asking too much."

"Hnnnnnn..." Atifa pulled up just as they were going to hit the ground, going into a spin again, and stirring up a cloud of dust. Kuick over-rid her movements, straightened out the arwing and landed the ship, then promptly opened the hatch and got out.

"And that is how it's done." He said, stepping out and watching his partner pry herself out of the cockpit. "You may want to change classes."

"Thinking about it." Atifa said shakily, quivering as she passed her teachers.

"She's not fly material." Falco said.

"Neither is your sister, but I never told you that." Fox retorted.

"What is with you and calling out my family members here?" Falco asked his partner. "Your aunt's a hyena. There. What now?" He flung his arms up in exasperation, gaining an odd look from Fox.

"...You're off your rocker." Fox shook his head and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Did I get Star Fox right? 8D I hope I did. I just had to do an arwing chapter. I wanna fly one, but sadly, technology isn't that awesome yet. T_T Woo~ And we have an unofficial clique and maybe an evil worse than Samus! :D Good day today~! :3<em>


	8. Chapter 9

_Okay for the Clique chapter. We're ready. *dies inside* I'm sorry about Ethan. I'm making up for it from the SoD story. Poor guy. :|_

* * *

><p>"Leia, are you alright?" Asked a pink colored fairy, circling around a pouty pale haired elf. She was surrounded by her affiliates, among which was an annoyed cat with yellow hair, a well bronzed guy with a couple spy gagets on his wrist, and a pair of gothic blue-eyed twins (one boy one girl) and their personal gopher-A trio of Pokemon and their Trainer. The trainer looked distraught, frowning at the gothic twins that seemed to obsessed with themselves.<p>

"I'm fine, Yosei." The elf frowned, pulling her long straight hair into a side ponytail. "It's just...difficult."

"Difficult..." The gril twin said, lined eyes wide.

"...You say, Lei?" The other finished, mirroring his sister's appearance.

"Stop that, that's creepy." The girl elf said, looking disgusted at them. "Kenny, make them stop."

"It's funny to see you flip, though." The young man smiled, playing with his spy equipment. He stopped for a second on Samus, who was still groggy. His face slid to a frown, then it perked back up. Just as quickly, it fell again, Samus glared at him. He pulled off his glasses, shoving them in his pockets. "...Samus looks nice..."

"Pervert." The cat shifted around, blowing her hair out of her eyes. She stood shorter than Fox, but had the same kind of build as Krystal. Thin, and kind of deadly. "I hope someday she breaks those in your eyes."

"Oh, the pain..." The girl twin smiled creepily.

"...The agony..." The other finished. They were like Nana and Popo, only a little more built like children instead.

"Nero, Naya, would you quit it!" Leia yelled at them, making the whole lunchroom silence and look at the small group at the back table. The trainer sunk back a little, running into Kenny.

"Hey, watch it, boy." He growled, hitting him in the back of the head. He whimpered, making his Swampert behind him growl. "Gad, we have too many trainers here..."

"I know. Those Pokemon are getting on my nerves. Especially that Mewtwo person." She said snidely.

"I wouldn't mind having a Luxio, though." The cat sighed, looking around then back at her group, who was all sorts of confused.

"Jewl, isn't that some sort of wrong for you?" Kenny asked. "You are..."

"Shut up. At least I don't look at Zelda with the gear that Snake gave me." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Shut up." Kenny muttered. "We're top of the line students. We should be mature about thi... Would you stop sniveling? Gad!"

"S-Sorry..." The Pokemon Trainer sniffed.

"Dearest, get me some coffee." Leia said to the trainer, and at the word he sprinted off, fidgeting in line as soon as he hit the end. "He's such a good boy."

"He's fast, too." Jewl added.

"...And is nice..."

"...when he cries in pai-"

"CUT. IT. OUT." Leia growled to the twins, her normal pretty face contorted into an expression of annoyance. "Go kick kittens or something."

The twins smiled at each other, pale faces becoming creepier.

"I was kidding." She quickly added, huffing a sigh. "Who knew being beautiful had its challenges..."

"It does...oh, did you hear? We're going to do matches every Friday. Fun, right?" Jewl smiled widely.

"Sure. If you wanna die." Kenny sighed, now messing with his 'American Issued Electronic Ear Communicator', otherwise known as 'AIEEC', not to be confused with 'AIEEK', the common exclamation of surprise. "I'd love to take on Sonic, though. He's my favorite..."

"Your dad is a high end spy, you're trained slightly in the spy sectre of this 'pentagon' place, and you're a gamer?" Leia asked, looking at Kenny. "There's something wrong with you."

"...Can't beat the games. Love them." Kenny said, suddenly picking up an odd signal as the small trainer came back.

"Y-Your coffee...L-Leia..." He panted.

"Good job, Charlie." She smiled, getting hushed by Kenny.

"There's a good conversation..." Kenny said, looking at one of the tables. "Ooh...Ooh...Gannon got punched in the boys today...by a kid...and he decked the kid right back. Fun fun...and Ike's planning a test."

The twins and Keikena groaned, Leia slouched in her chair.

"Terrible..." She sighed, sipping her coffee.

"...Martha got his tooth back...Samus is thinking about more running...and Zelda and Peach are planning a co-op class. Mario is talking with Space-Man, and Fox is talking about today's class...And this one chick he's training almost died in her arwing out of sheer nerves."

"Heard it. I was in her class." Jewl sighed, flicking her tail. "She's a ditz. Cannot drive an arwing for nothing."

"Hunh. Figures." Kenny frowned.

"What?" Leia asked, turning to him and brushing her hair from behind her ears.

"Snake has ordered gooey bombs, a paralyzing gas for the obstacle course, a set of Sharpies and Duct Tape..." Kenny grinned. "And we're going to play with rocket launchers. Yes!"

"Where does he get this stuff?" Jewl asked.

"Wait...wait...it's coming...Ebay. He gets it on Ebay." Kenny confirmed, suddenly his earpiece popped a circuit in his ear, and come to find out, Snake was the one who requested Mewtwo blow up the little electronic device. "OW." He muttered, taking the fried plastic piece out of his ear. "That hurt."

"I bet..." The elven teen sighed, putting her coffee on the table and crossing her arms. "I so bet..."

"Are you trying to hurt one of the teachers with your mind again?" Jewl asked, seeing her friend looking spiteful.

"Hn? Oh, I was busy stabbing Ike with a dagger in my mind. What did you ask?" She replied kindly.

"You know..." Naya looked at Leia.

"...That's cruel..." Nero finished. "...Very cruel..."

"Don't start me on cruel." Leia said darkly. "I'll be cruel, and you'll never forget it." She lifted up the table with her psychic powers, frowning the whole time. She threw the table and stormed off, barely missing the teachers.

"What was that?" Kenny asked, covering for Leia.

"Kenny?" Jewl asked, following with the trainer and twins behind her.

"What?" He asked, looking down the hall.

"Shut up." She called, waving for him to follow.

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter. We have Rivals! D I wonder what the kiddies are going to do with the duct tape and sharpies? You'll never know with Snake.<em>


	9. Chapter 10

_Haven't updated much. Lolz. As you know, I have ended registration. D: But yeah. :D It'll be fine...I think._

* * *

><p>"You know, I think I saw someone with a keyblade the other day." Ly frowned, looking at her worksheet. "I'm not special any more, and it's kind of sad...You know, it's like..."<p>

"Why are you talking to me?" Fang asked her, flicking his wolf tail. He was one of the many who were coming in late for reasons.

"I don't know." Ly sighed, looking around. "I'm pretty sure that there's someone else I can talk to."

"Talk to that Skid kid, or that one French Girl." Fang offered, rolling his yellow eyes and ruffling his fur. "I have no clue what you're talking about anyway."

"Lovely." She sighed, looking around. They were supposed to be taking a test, but Link was tired and he didn't quite care. "Why are you taking alchemy?"

"I need the credit? I don't know. Why are you still talking?" He asked.

"I'm bored. It's just me, I really don't have a clue." Ly said. "It's almost Friday."

"Yeah. They'll be relaying the results over the intercom." Cherry piped up. "They'll be teams first. Then one team'll have a 'boss battle'."

"I'd love to take on Wolf or something." Fang smiled, which looked more like just pulling up his lips. "Oh, the fun that would be."

"I'm thinking fighting with Zelda would be fun." Cherry said, leaning forward in her desk. "You'd have to think a little bit."

"Just a little?" Ly asked. "Fight with Ike. You don't need to think. Bam! Bam! Bang!" She said, punching the air. "Simple, right?"

"He's a professional mercenary. I think you'll have to think." Fang said. "...Spaz..."

"I'm not a spaz. I'm just bull headed and I like to be loud." She said.

"You kind of do bounce off the walls." Cherry sighed.

"Do not." Ly argued, looking at Cherry.

"You go nuts since we don't know who Sephiroth is." Fang said.

"And you're constantly yelling things in Japanese." Cherry added. The 'French Girl', whose name was Dominique, nodded, adding a quick 'yeah'.

"Watashi shimasen!" She yelled, standing up and disrupting the whole class. Link arched an eyebrow and looked up, making her feel awkward and sit down again. "Sumimasen." Ly muttered, sitting back down and getting back on that worksheet.

"By the way, that's due by the end of class." Link added, pushing some reading glasses up his nose.

Ly looked down at her sheet, empty. She looked up at the clock. Five minutes until her class was over. Crap. She started filling in answers, rushing against the clock.

'What is the rule of alchemy?'

'What is a tansmutation circle?'

'Who is your greatest enemy?'

Really? Was that really on here?

'SEPHIROTH'. She wrote. "Oh win." She grinned.

* * *

><p>~Lunch hour<p>

"Okay, kiddies. Let's get this show on the road. We've chosen the teams. You're going to love this. First match on the Final Destination Stage..." He named off four people, including Magirrita Hunny, another girl with a keyblade. She smiled, looking at her other opponents. "Second match, Skidalphus "Skid" VonBelloc, Chaos Nightshade, Zero Kyran, and Link." Master Hand said. Skid's face fell, almost hitting the floor. "You'd all better be on a team, otherwise you'll be off the edge in seconds." He pushed up his glasses, reading off the list. "Third match..." And so on. Cherry was on an all girl's team, including the girl who threw the table the other day. She looked angrily at Master Hand, who just shrugged. "Either way, we still have a couple stages to go..."

There were at least sixty matches, all of which were going to book the day. For the students who didn't have their fighting apparel was shown to Peach's classroom, and she worked deftly with her sewing machine of doom to throw something together. Atifa was one of them, among others. She ended up with a blue tank top, a brown corset, and knee high boots. If that wasn't good, she got a cape as well. Short and brown in color, it matched.

"You going to wear your kimono tomorrow?" Marianne asked Dominique.

"Yeah. I'm getting tired of this school uniform...I can't hide things in the sleeves." She sighed. "I heard that Kyaz is taking on Snake with a pair of creepy twins, and someone that looks like a goth version of Daisy."

"Ooh, that's sad." Marianne smiled pathetically. "Who are you up against?"

"I'm making allies with Ken. He said he'd be on my team so we'll just take a little bit of damage, and then kill each other." She smiled. "It's fool proof."

"Until he turns on you." Ethan said, coming in out of nowhere. "I've had that happen. It's creepy. Especially when you put the supernatural into it." He said. "I've seen it all..."

"Sure you have." Eddie grinned. Jake hit him upside the head for some reason. "Ay! Wha'd I do?"

"You were thinking oddly." Jake lied. "Anyone having late nights over classes?"

"Only you." Dark sighed. "I'm having late nights case Rio's been loud."

"I have not." Rio argued.

"I can hear you from my dorm." Leon said. "And that's on the other side of the whole place."

"I can hear you as well.' Kyaz said, trailing off a little as he came in to sit. "Anyone get a bento box?"

"Yeah, they're good." Cherry smiled, just finishing up hers. "I heard that new cook is a friend of Ike's. That's cool!"

"I knew that...and that Ike's got AB negative blood." Ethan said, some sort of creepy aura came around him.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked, eyes wide.

"It's on the files. I snuck in one night ago." He said.

"I saw you get out of bed." Skid said. "You should be happy to know that all your grades have plummeted to 'F's."

"What? How?" Ethan asked.

"Master Hand must have saw you." Atifa shrugged. "I saw him clear the grades today when he got on his computer. Then I got my classes changed. Cherry, do you know where the Home EC room is?"

"Yeah. I have that eighth period. You can walk down with me." Cherry smiled.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Ly said, running into the end of the table and almost hurting herself. "I'M NOT FAILING ALCHEMY!"

"Congrats. I'm not either." Will said kind of mockingly.

"With how much you talk, I'm surprised you're not failing." Fang said. "What are you pulling in that class?"

"A D minus." She smiled triumphantly. "It's not an F yet."

"Congrats. You failed your last assignment." Link said, strolling by coincidentally. "You officially have an 'F'." He walked off with a triumphant smile, leaving Ly with a down face.

"W-Well. That was refreshing." She smiled dumbly. "H-Hah..."

* * *

><p><em>A well needed chapter. Sorry I haven't gotten on this as much as I did. My writing is like the stock market. It goes up and down, and then eventually crashes. Once or twice given the economy and presidents. :|<em>


	10. Chapter 11

_Another in a day! Woot! Go me! Question to the readers: Do you see this going on your school, I mean, as a setting? I'm thinking Hogwarts or My School. Not a big epic castle. Hogwarts. Or 'that dinky school in that one state surrounded by corn'. _

* * *

><p>"DUCK!"<p>

"WEAVE!"

"HIDE!"

Most of the students were roaming through the paintball fields with hopes of nobody finding them. Snake and Sheik were instructing an espionage class, and Skid was working fine. He was wearing what he normally would in Aecorlitus, and everything about him was hidden.

"I can see you over there, Kenny!" Sheik yelled. The young soldier cursed, accidentally hitting a flash bomb and exposing himself. "Okay, now you're just plain flashy." She added.

"...Atifa really needs to change her hair color. She stands out like an orange in a monochrome forest." Snake said with a sneeze. "I think I'm getting a cold."

"Oh, darn. Why don't you go cry about it." Sheik said jokingly. "So, what do you think about that Kenny kid?"

"He's alright. A little gutsy, but fine." Snake said. "Reminds me of one of my comrades."

"Ah." Sheik said, scanning the area again. All were working to a goal, in this case it was a baton sitting in the open sun, no shadows. Dominique had proved that there was a need for no shadows, since her abilities exceeded most. "That's nice."

Some definitely did well compared to others, but some of the others were brightly colored. "Oh, by the way..." Snake said, sighing a little and looking back out to the field. "If you still want your phone, Jewl, I would advise you to stop texting!" He yelled at one of the students. "Anyway, Master Hand has called a meeting. It's kind of important."

"'Kind of'. You're not a person to say 'kind of', Snake." Sheik noted, looking at the soldier. "What's it about. Tell me now."

He was hesitant about it, running a hand through his hair. "It's about the subspace. It's coming back at us, and Master Hand is pretty sure it's affecting Kuro negatively." Snake said. "He's been in a comatose state for a couple days now, and Doctor Mario said that there was a good chance that he wouldn't come back...well, sane anyway."

"Holy Hylia." Sheik breathed. "When's the meeting?"

"It's after supper, when lights out is enforced." Snake said. "We're meeting in Castle Siege."

"I'll be there tonight. I just have to put Toon Link to bed, then I'll be at the ports." Sheik nodded, pulling up her scarf. "We knew that the subspace would be back though...we knew."

"That's why there's a school. We barely made it last time, so why not have many others knowing how to defeat evils?" Snake asked.

"Well, he's got it covered." Sheik said, spotting someone with the baton. Dressed like a Fire Emblem theif, there stood Skid, arms crossed and holding the baton. "Alright, back to the starting points, kids!" Shiek yelled. "Gad, that kid is good." She muttered.

"Meh. He's a little sloppy, I'll give em that." Snake shrugged. "She really needs to get some hair color." He added, pointing out the leaf covered Atifa walking back with Skid. "That's hunter safety orange, there."

"...I'll tell her. You men don't know how to get women that hint." Sheik laughed, pulling out the starting pistol. "And..." She drew out, holding the small gun up and slowly squeezing the trigger. "GO!" _BANG! _

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

"I'm not sure how we're going to do this." Cherry looked at the recipe on the card, having drawn one from the pile that sat on Peach's desk. Written neatly in cursive was the name. 'Princess Peach's Perfect Peach Cake'.

"We're gonna die." Atifa sighed. "We're so gonna die."

"It won't be that bad." Peach smiled. In other words, she was saying 'You'll just fail this. No biggie. Take a number and I'll give ya sympathy.'.

"What did some of the other groups get?" Cherry asked, waving the card a little and going for Peach's Cookbook.

"Chocolate Chip Cookies, macaroni, stuffed mushrooms?" Atifa sighed. "We got the short end of the stick."

"Ya think?" Cherry was bummed out of her normal disposition, a fire lit within. "THAT'S IT. WE NEED THE HEAVY DUTY STUFF!" She yelled, going for the industrial kitchen in the lunch room with Atifa following.

"_That's _what I'm talking about!" Peach smiled, scrawling down 'A-' for effort.

"What are _we _doing?" Marianne asked Ly.

"...I almost think I don't want to know." Ly handed the card to Marianne, who also frowned.

"...Altea Cookies?" She looked at Peach, who shrugged. "Marth's recipe. Not mine."

~In the kitchen of Doom~

"We need the kitchen." Cherry said forcefully, standing by the industrial sized stove and the giant mixer. "We're using it."

"...Alrighty then..." Oscar, the visiting cook towered over her like Ike and the bulkier men did, eyes perpetually squinted. Cherry passed him like she ruled the world, not a thought in the world. "Flour and likewise is in the pantry."

"GOT IT." She yelled. Atifa had the recipe book, and was looking at Oscar in confusion. He came from Tellius? Nobody could tell since he was wearing a clover colored shirt and jeans dusted in flour. He had been doing dishes when Cherry barged in, but now he was drying his hands on a towel, looking at Cherry rampage. "YEAST?"

"In the cupboard." Oscar called back. Looking at Atifa, who didn't know what the heck she was doing just stood there, confused. "Don't worry. I'll tell your teacher you did something." He chortled.

"Thanks..." Atifa frowned. "I think she might need thi-"

"Give me the book." Cherry said, trotting back into veiw, flour in her hair and hand extended to read the book.

"Okay then." She handed it over, watching her turn on her heel and head back to baking. "I have a deck of cards. You wanna play poker?"

"I don't usua-" Oscar's eyebrows arched, Atifa interrupted him with a deck of cards pointing in his face.

"Do you want to play? Yes or no?"

"Heck yes." Oscar said, giving in. "Are we gambling money?"

"If you're not too afraid of losing all your earnings and your shirt." Atifa said, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen and she started dealing.

"You guys playing poker?" Ethan came in out of nowhere, nodding to Cherry, who was preheating the oven.

"Yeah. You wanna be the dealer?" Atifa asked.

"Why not?" Ethan sighed, taking the deck. "You exited for the matches tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am..." She said, looking at her hand and pulling out a couple bills. Oscar gave a quick expression of some sort, throwing in a couple tens. As the hands went on, some were lost, some were won and then there was a cake break. In the end, Cherry joined in on this and won it all. Oscar and Atifa just stared, watching the floury and cake batter covered girl walk away with at least one hundred and fifty dollars.

"How did she do that?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know." Atifa said. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p><em>Dah, ha ha! Oscar gambles! And you only thought that Kerian only did that! XDD <em>


	11. Chapter 12

_Me: Fight scenes. Next chapter. Read, you fools!_

_Marth: That's no way to talk to your readers, you know. _

_Me: *Grumbles* Please read, you awesome fools?_

_Marth: Better. She also doesn't own Super Smash Brothers. *glasses*_

_Me: SHH! THEY DON'T KNOW THAT!1! ...You reviewers are very demanding. And a note, while writing this, I went Final Fantasy Tactics Advance on the music to get me writing. You don't know how much I was expecting the Judge Master dude to call me out on something, or for a Moggle to die. o_O I odded myself out. *kupo* Ps, for the people who have read SoD, I almost put 'Nirr' instead of 'Atifa'. Hopefully she won't be a Mary Sue! D: _

* * *

><p>Castle Siege was filled in the main hall with the brawlers, all who had been there sooner or later. Everyone was in their brawling clothes, just in case there was something that was going to happen. Samus was an exception, wearing her zero suit instead. Everyone looked grim, Master Hand even looked murderous without his nerd glasses on.<p>

Everyone sat around a wide table, the staff of the Smash Academy came, and with that, serious news was coming about. Seriousness made the air thick, and the wind blew softly through the open air windows.

"I have called you all to this meeting for a good reason..." Master Hand said seriously. "The Subspace is expanding again. We're losing bits of the stages, even as it's not very noticeable, it has been affecting some of the students. It has some sort of negative effect...we're in some sort of danger, it seems."

"Master Hand, we barely survived the Subspace when we encountered it last. What makes you think we're going to going to defeat them with flying colors?" Gannon asked.

"I haven't a clue." Master Hand sighed. "I was hoping this day wouldn't come, but it has come to it. We're going to be going to take precautionary measures. Teachers and staff will be put on patrol every night."

"That's debatable." Wolf sighed, crossing his arms. "I'm not patrolling."

"What about the younger brawlers? Will they be on patrol as well?" Zelda asked, thinking of the little people.

"I don't think so. We need mature people to do this." Master Hand said. "I'll take my part, take a couple rounds."

"Will this change anything?" Link asked. "With teaching?"

Nobody would make a goofy retort to his comment, since he was one of the more laid back teachers.

"No. We're not even going to tell them." Master Hand said flatly. "Treat your students the same way you always would, don't be any sort of afraid. When the time comes...fight."

* * *

><p>The next morning:::<p>

The black hair color was kind of dingy on her, since it was previously orange. With a huff, she got on her outfit and headed down to breakfast. Everyone was awake, excited, and all sorts of happy. Some skipped breakfast to be out in the arena to get a good seat. Everything rumbled with excitement, everything was grand as always. Strolling into the arena, Atifa frowned, ruffling her now short hair.

"Well, arent' we looking spiffy today?" Cherry smiled, having a piece of toast at hand. She was wearing her brawl outfit, a peachy pink tunic with leggings and rather cute boots... The music filled the air, the extravagant orchestral music of the stage was amazing, almost overpowering. Some of the teachers were warming up, R.O.B. the computer tech and Samus in her Zero Suit, and Zelda were all warming up.

"Yeah...Were you the one who put a box of hair color in my dorm and put a Post-It the box that said, and I quote...'Dye your hair, it's hunter orange'?." Atifa asked.

"Wasn't me. Might want to ask Eddie or someone with guts." Rio called, barging into the conversation. Dark followerd her, looking like they usually would in Skyworld. "I'm SO excited! Pit's going to be fighting today!"

"You're excited over _Pit?" _Cherry asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'd be for Link..."

"What?" Ethan came in, holding a couple books under his arm. "Samus all the way." He said, doing some sort of purr-roar thing after that. Samus instinctively looked from the stage, pointing directly at Ethan, who winced a little. The camera brought her face up, the microphones rang.

"You do that again, Ethan Kovas, I'll fail you for your life." She said, then the stage screens went back to the school logo.

"Oh, you're a favorite alright." Rio laughed, holding her stomach.

Skid and Dominique were talking, the small framed girl was wearing her brawling outfit as well, Skid looked like he did in Aecorlitus. Knives and all. Down three rows, the conversation could be heard.

"So, you like spying? I had a student of my own back home. Good kid. Little whiny to start, but good." Skid smiled, Dominique did the same. Her slight French accent made her sound interesting.

"You're a teacher, then?" She smiled, one of the ghostly green butterflies circled around her head, she swatted it away with a gentle hand. "I don't think you could teach me anything."

"Oh really?" Skid asked, standing up. "Can you run up walls?"

"Easily." She smiled back, tilting her head forward mischievously.

"How about deflect a Elfire attack?" He said quirkily.

"I would just dodge it the same as any other." She replied.

"What do you know about the Branded?" He asked.

"They're a resistance group in Northern Russia, we don't know much about them, so we've been keeping an eye on th-"

"Wrong Branded, hon." He winked.

"Jeez..." Cherry laughed, cupping her hands around her mouth and standing up. "Get a room, you two!" She laughed.

"GOOD MORNING SMASH ACADEMY STUDENTS!" Master Hand crooned, being loud at the right time. The giant hand came on the stage, had everyone cleared out earlier. Everyone yelled a response, ready for the violence. "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS BRAWL?" Another round of cheers, and it was underway. "AND LET THE GAMES, BEGIN!"

The first brawlers ported up, among the four there was Kyaz, in his wear. He was wearing his pinkish red hued tunic, Cherry looked at hers, then back at Kyaz's.

"I think I wanna borrow his tunic." She said, making Atifa laugh.

"GO!" Master Hand bellowed.

The fight came on, and the screens showed the opening start outs. The three others were taking it out on each other, Kyaz kept his distance and evaded any flying projectiles.

"Goddess, he's good!" Ethan said, doing some extra studies to bring up his grades. He had donned some sort of reading glasses bought from the gift shop.

"He seriously knows what he's doing! He barely has any damage on him." Cherry mused.

Kyaz jumped out of the way of a bomb thrown off by Snake, who was focused on getting him off the stage. He planted a bomb somewhere, then the items started coming. A pitfall seed, a Pokeball, and a metal box landed on the various levels of the stage.

"Oh, go for the pitfall!" Cherry yelled, standing up in her seat and pointing.

Kyaz did it, throwing the pitfall seed at one of the people going for it. Within a second, the bomb that Snake planted had gone off, sending the kid sky high. The others, Nero and Naya were going at him from behind, getting a good whack at him with one of the kids' mace. The girl carried a bucher's knife, adding to her insane look.

He grunted, making a wide kick around, letting Kyaz in for only a second, when he called out a Dinn's fire, hitting the teacher straight in the back. Snake was getting some damage, and with a one stock battle, it was going to be a tough fall for him. He was going easy on them, right?

"Kyaz! There's a smash ball!" Ethan yelled, doing the same thing as Cherry. He wasn't usually excited, but here, he acted a little childish, since he knew he wasn't going to die in this kind of battle.

Dominique and Skid were still talking, but watching the fight intently. Friends were scattered around, yelling and cheering. The fight had suddenly took a turn for the worst, Snake's damage was in the hundreds, and he was being swamped by the twins, grinning crazily and coming at him like rabid creatures instead of kids. A pale haired elf in the front row smiled, eyes thin with the smile. Her earrings hung from her pointed ears, and dark jeans and sleeveless tunic and curaiss made her look almost translucent. Her pink fairy sat on her head, and she was clearly up to something. Kyaz was watching them fight, Snake was being overpowered by them. He was on one knee, holding his stomach with one hand and panting heavily with a wince.

"Cherry, look." Atifa pointed, making her look at the pale elf.

"What's wrong? I don't see anything." Cherry said, frowning a little.

Atifa watched closely, moving from her to Kyaz, nobody seeing the correlation. Her hand twitched, and at the same moment, Kyaz flinched in pain. Cherry saw this too, eyes wide.

"Holy Mushrooms!" She breathed. "She's gonna kill him!"

"Not if I can help it." Atifa said, taking off her shoe and throwing it down the stadium, nailing her in the back of the head and shooing her fairy. She turned back with an angry glare, purple eyes furious. Kyaz shook his head and got up, looking around. "Don't interfere with the matches!"

"You sickening _brat!" _She sneered, picking Atifa up and throwing her with her psycho-kinetic powers. She hit the wall hard, starting up a fight between her and the elf. Taking out her tempest blade, she slashed at Leia, getting a good cut on her shoulder. Charging up, she scattered students, hitting Leia's barrier. She grunted, trying to get past.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rio yelled, almost unheard by the squabbling that was going on. She and her sister were ruffled, feathers flying everywhere. Out of nowhere, Dominique got into this, throwing needles and striking Leia in the arm, yanking it back with a grunt and making the force field disperse. Leia growled, getting ready to throw an attack if it weren't for the appearance of Master Hand, throwing them all in different directions. Leia hit the chairs, Dominique fell into the fencing, and Atifa hit the wall.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He roared, fingers twitching in anger.

"SHE STARTED IT! SHE WAS INTERFERING WITH THE MATCH!" Atifa yelled, pointing a sword at her.

"I was doing no such thing!" Leia argued, furiously ripping a needle out of her arm.

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO IN THIS?" He asked Dominique.

"Atifa needed some help, and I saw her do it as well. She was trying to injure Kyaz." She huffed, rubbing the back of her head from hitting the fence.

"IS THIS TRUE?" He turned to Leia.

"NO!" She roared.

"She's going to keep denying it as long as you ask." Dominique said, putting her knowledge to work. "Beings that she's an elf, she's exceptionally good at lying, and she's never going to give you the truth until she dies."

"DETENTIONS." Master Hand boomed. "AND YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING IN THIS WEEKEND'S BRAWLS."

"Say what?" Atifa's eyebrows shot up a mile high.

"That's unfair!" Leia exclaimed.

"..." Dominique remained quiet.

Wether or not the situation was true, the three were banned from the matches, forced to sit through the day being monitored by the teachers in the front row. Hearing the idle conversation between them was alright, but it didn't beat the trill of the fighting... there was a confession of affection though, from a Sylvia girl who looked like she could have popped out of a joke shop.

"I LOVE YOU, JAKE HEART!" She yelled, waving to the crowd.

"I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, I TOLD YOU!" He said, out of character.

Dominique snickered a little, the green butterflies around her seemed to do the same.

"So, I heard you got your first fight." Marth chortled from behind, one leg crossed over the other where he sat.

"...Sure." Atifa sighed, crossing her arms. "How did I do?"

"Very sloppy." He said. "Ike swore he saw some other girl instead of you. There must be a lot of bone-headed ladies in Tellius."

"There may be..." Atifa sighed, looking over at Leia. "There's a lot of the people you don't want to ever meet, too..." She hated her already.

* * *

><p><em>Heavenly Creatures! GAH!<em>


	12. Chapter 13

_Woo~ since I got that done...we're on again. My OC's really are too much like each other. I'll be tweaking with that._

* * *

><p>Saturday brought calm back to everything, people were resting back up for school, and exploring the whole school.<p>

"I can't beleive that you got yourself in trouble. I mean, throwing a shoe?" Kyaz said, walking in jeans and bare feet in hte game room of the academy. Table top games, console games, heck, even virtual reality chambers lined the wall. They had everything from GO to the earlier reaches of Mario to a test version of Metroid for the reality chambers.

"I hate to say it cause it's annoying but yeah. I'm the hero." Atifa frowned. "...I really need some caffeine..." She muttered. She wouldn't get it, but it's always fun to complain. "Do you think I'm bull-headed?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'bull-headed'." Kyaz said, flipping his hair out of his face.

"I mean like, I'm out there and stuff?" She tried to explain it, but she only got a confused face instead.

"Hey guys..." Dominique seemed to come out of nowhere, and with her came the butterflies. "...having a good Saturday?"

"Yeah..." They both sighed.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you..." Atifa said, shifting around a little bit. "Do you and Skid have something going on?"

"Psh, no. I was just trying to get him to be quiet. I was more interested in the match and watching the teachers. They're really light on their feet." She noted. "He's a nice person, but I'm not going to be in a relationship."

"That's too bad. You guys are so cute." Ethan came out of nowhere, obviously mocking her. "So, anyone wanna go play tennis? Capture the flag? Ike's doing dodgeball."

"Guess who's down there?" Dominique said, rolling her eyes.

"Eddie, Jake, Will, Leon and...Ly." Kyaz guessed, fauxly wracking his brain for the results.

"Ping, ping ping, we have a winner." Ethan said. "You win...a game of tennis!"

"Tennis?" Atifa frowned.

"Why tennis?" Dominique asked.

"Eh, I've come to like the game." Ethan shrugged.

Mornings were spent in the game room, afternoon was hanging out in the lunchroom, and the evenings were fun. Someone had set up and left a game of Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party game Mix. You can only imagine where that went.

"GUYS!" Ly grinned, missing at least one tooth somewhere. She had the tooth in her pocket, and she said she'd get it fixed later. "This is a great and mighty game...any challenges?"

"We could call up Cherry. I heard she liked it." Dominique said. "Or maybe your friend Skid will want to play." She shrugged. "You two seem pretty close."

"Meh, we're just buddies. When it comes down to it, I'll push him off the end of the stage." He chortled.

"I heard that." Ly smiled confidently. "I'm going to tell him!"

"She might." Skid said, coming in as well. "But I heard that." He laughed.

"When did you get here?" Atifa asked.

"Meh, details." Skid waved it off. "Who needs 'em?"

"Who wants to play pickle ball?" Kyaz offered. There was a group agreement, and they went down to the gym. On the way, they saw Jake, Eddie, Will and Leon, all covered in bruises from yesterday, and today. There was also a girl with him, her lovely looks and her supporting Jake told that she was the girlfriend that he mentioned yesterday to Sylvia.

"What's up with you?" Dominique asked them.

"Samus was playing today. Link, too." Eddie winced, holding his jaw. "They got into it."

"For once, you're not smiling." Jake mentioned.

"I'm not?" Eddie asked, moving his mouth around with his fingers.

"I think my hand's broken." Leon said, leaning on Will.

"You're fine, you baby." He retorted.

"Okay, let's punch you where Samus threw that fastball!" Leon did so, making the swordsman almost cry.

"That's tender..." He squeaked. All were heading to Doctor Mario, who would be up most of the night.

"They really need to stop playing dodgeball, methinks." Ethan said.

"...I'm almost afraid to go to the gym." Ly frowned. "I left as soon as Martha started playing."

"That must have been fun." Atifa frowned.

"I heard he got slammed in the face." Dominique said, looking at her butterflies as she walked along with the others.

"That must have been fun, then..." Skid said, looking at the ceiling. "Why is there gullible on the ceiling?" He asked, looking at the pale tiles. Sure enough, one of the tiles had been taken down and marked on with Sharpie: "GULLIBLE"

"That's really weird." Kyaz said.

* * *

><p>~SOMEWHERE ELSE~<p>

The deep sounds of subspace echoed in his mind, re-emerging from the shadows as deftly as he could. Everything dragged on him, and the darkness itself clung to him like wet clothes. With a mighty roar, he pulled himself away, grinning as the remaining tatters fell from him. Rolling his shoulders, he looked around with his amber colored eyes, dark black hair almost falling in his eyes. His comrades were pulling away from the subspace as well, similar to him.

Eon, the wolf man of destruction, Lux, the sorceress of darkness, and Oblivion...the spawn of Tabuu. All three were going to take over subspace again, and the world as well.

"I'm glad to see that you all have awakened." Oblivion smiled, revealing a row of pearly white teeth, and fangs on the top row. "Eon and Lux." He looked to them both.

"It feels as if it were forever ago, but we've been sleeping for a long while." Lux said, brushing her fire colored hair into her hood, her stomach exposed. She looked like a reversed image of Palutena, skin far more pale than her. She carried a long staff, etched with occult charms. "I'm sure we'll be able to take them this time."

"I hungry. Need food to obliterate." Eon growled, morphing slightly out of hunger. His English was a little hazy in this form, Oblivion laughed.

"All in good time, my friend. All in good time." His eyes burned. "We first take one little bit of the world..." He said, waving a black gloved hand. "What do you say to Skyworld?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, another chapter...I'm really hurrying this along. Does anyone think of Oblivion like Kadaj with shorter black hair and orangey eyes? I'm really vague about him but still?<em>


	13. Chapter 14

_TEACHER'S DAY_

_CONTACT MASTER HAND ABOUT ANY PROBLEM YOU CAN THINK OF._

_HAVE FUN ON YOUR SUNDAY._

_-Super Smash Academy Teachers_

_And Marth(a)_

The note sat on the teacher's lounge door, and it was odd to read, thanks to the fact that Link wrote the 'Marth(a)' thing in his odd scrawl after all his years writing in Hylian.

"Where do you think they went?" Some asked.

"I dunno."

"If it were me, I'd go to the beach." Ly proudly said.

"...You're blonde. You would."

* * *

><p>The sunny colored sand of Delfino Plaza was hot under the feet of some, and in the warm heat, it was extremely good to others. For once, Gannondorf was one to be far up the beach sitting by Bowser and sinking his feet into the sand with a contented sigh. Link was setting up the volleyball net with Sheik, who was thoroughly excited for their match. They had come up with Super Smash Volley in the days of Melee, after Roy got pummeled by the white ball of doom.<p>

"I'm really liking this idea of a beach day." Peach smiled, rubbing on the tan lotion and sitting on the pink folding chaise lounger that she brought.

"I'm liking this as well." Marth sat in his chair, a kindle in his hand and wearing shades on top of that.

"Oh, God. She's reading a kindle." Roy mocked, wearing a pair of aviators for lack of a headband. "Everyone run!"

Ike gave a good chortle, elbowing Fox, who also laughed at this uncharacteristically.

"Whaddya reading?" Peach asked Marth.

"...Howl's Moving Castle." He said, flipping a page. "Very interesting, really."

"Oh, I bet..." Samus laughed, getting the volleyball from the car and bumping it around on her fists. "You wanna play, Link?"

"Do I ever." He said, readying himself on the other side of the court. Instead of his normal green tunic, he was wearing a pale blue grey shirt and swim trunks. "Ready when you are."

"Alrighty, then." She smiled, serving it up and setting it for a spike. Link narrowly brought it back up, with some help from Roy bouncing off his back and hitting it back to Samus. It hit the sand, sending a spray of grime in her face.

"Hey, I thought it was one on one, you idiots!" She spat, getting the sand out of her mouth.

"Well, you didn't say anyone couldn't join." Roy smiled widely.

"Ike, get over here." Samus said, waving him over. Sheik and Zelda were inflating some rafts, a couple kick-boards were already in the water with Ness and Lucas. Toon Link had also come, swimming with his blue tunic on. "I need some help in pummeling them."

"Okay then..." He smiled, cracking his knuckles and sighing. He still wore his headband, just to keep his hair out of his face. "Link and Roy, eh?"

"Oh crap!" Roy smiled. "he's gonna pummel me outta Brawl!"

"Didn't he already?" Link asked his red haired friend.

"...Oh yeah. He literally pummeled me off the stage." Roy frowned, remembering that day. "Good times. Good times..."

"And I'll do it again." Ike smiled back, cracking his neck and serving. Link hit it up, Roy smacked it over when it didn't quite get it. Samus set it up, Ike spiked, and Sheik kicked it back over, Zelda used Dinn's Fire to get it back to Sheik. After a few more plays, Fox came in, slapping it again.

"When did you get here?" Sheik asked the vulpine fighter.

"...I can play, right?" Fox asked.

"If we didn't allow animals, we wouldn't be able to let Roy play, so yeah." Link shrugged.

"Heh! That was uncalled for!" Roy said, looking up at him.

"You're short too. _That _was uncalled for." Samus smiled.

"You guys are short one person." Fox said, pointing that fact out. In the odd silence they held, one could hear the kids playing, Wolf and Gannon talking leisurely, and Peach talking to Marth.

"Hey, Peach. You wanna play?" Zelda asked.

"Nah, I don't think so." She said, looking at her pink painted nails.

Everyone looked to Marth, who was still reading his kindle. He caught the slight notion that they were staring, and looked back at them.

"What?" He somewhat whined. "You don't expect me..."

"We want you to play." Samus said, rolling her eyes. "Come on."

"I'm reading my book." He pointed to the small electronic device. Samus trotted over, taking it out of his hand and throwing it to Gannon. "HEY!"

"Oh, a kindle! How nice." Gannon coincidentally said.

"Now you're not." Samus said, pulling him up. "Now play volleyball, you blue haired ninny."

"What?" Ike turned around, confused. "Oh, you're taking to _him._"

"What other blue haired ninny is th-" Roy stopped, realizing that Ike _did _have blue hair as well. "Oh..."

"You didn't realize that until now?" Sheik asked him.

"He's rather tall." Roy admitted. "I don't look all the way up there."

"You're not missing much." Zelda laughed.

"Oh, that's funny." Ike said sarcastically.

"Let's get on with this..." Marth sighed, taking the ball from Samus.

The afternoon was filled with the yells and complaints of playing volleyball. Someone got hit, setting off the whole 'Don't hit me in the face, or I'll Zero Laser you to death.' speech. You could only think who that was. Later in the afternoon a trio of three teens ran down the beach, catching an odd glance from the smashers.

"Silver haired guy, a fire truck headed girl and a porcupine. Hunh. Odd group." Zelda frowned.

"I know, right?" Roy smiled, bouncing it to Marth.

"Take this!" He laughed, trying to hit it over and ending up falling on top of Samus, who gave him a hearty punch off of him.

"Go Sammy!" Peach clapped, Mario was asleep with sunglasses in Marth's chair, and was startled awake.

"Ah, what?" Mario snorted. "Oh. Nice hit, Samus."

"Thanks." Sam smiled.

"I think you broke my nose!" Marth yelled.

"Suck it up." Ike said, looking down at him. "We've all had worse...right?"

"Elfire." Roy smiled. "Burned off my eyebrows."

"Attacked by Dinn's Fire bats, and Gorons." Link said triumphantly.

"I've had to listen to you." Sheik said, glaring at Link. "That's painful enough."

"Jumped and missed a pipe." Mario offered. "And piraña plants."

"Oh, I remember that." Peach frowned. "Poor you."

"Poor me? I hurt for months." Mario said, looking at her over his shades.

"I've had a smart bomb explode on me. The ones back at Lyat are worse." Fox said, swishing his tail a little.

"...Let's see..." Samus said. "Space pirates. Much more difficult. And Metrioid itself."

"Ooh..." Zelda clapped. "I think...I think that I've hurt myself a few times. I just can't remember."

"Nice." Marth muttered.

"I've had wars. And my dad training me." Ike said. "Pine branch to the back, bam." He said, punching the air.

"That had to hurt." Marth said, holding his nose.

"You wanna try?" Ike asked him. "I've got a wooden dowel in the back of the Nintendo Van."

"I'll pass..." Marth said.

"Darn. I wanted to see Ike beat the crap out of you with a stick." Roy said glumly.

* * *

><p><em>Woot! Teacher Day at the beach! Sam got hit in the face. With something slightly bigger than a dodgeball. XD Thanks for keeping to this, guys! :D<em>


	14. Chapter 15

_So I got my wig that I ordered for a different blue haired cosplay. Sadly enough, I feel like Marth. And boy, does Marth have a lot of hair. Who caught the Kingdom Hearts reference last chapter? Just wondering...?_

* * *

><p>"They went to the beach without us?" Ly muttered. "I could have saw my friends, too..."<p>

"Ly, stop talking in my class, or I'll boot you to the hall." Ike called from the front of the class.

"He's got a point." Atifa said, twirling her hair tiredly. "I wonder what the other kids are doing?"

"Obstacle course." Skid said. "It's quite entertaining."

"What?" Ly asked, following Skid's pointing back to the window. "How long have you been watching them?"

"Since the start of class." Skid said, watching one of the winged students recover from the fall that they took. "That was a good one..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ly said, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Okay then. Ly, Skid, Atifa, get up here." Ike frowned, making the normal scowl that made small fairies and Roy cry if he was tired enough (I'll explain). The trio warily came up to the front of the classroom, a nice addition to the classroom use of students. "Now, about knives...I'll have someone in to explain even more, but I have to pay him a lump sum and convince him to come in. What I know is that they're pretty easy to conceal and they're _very _deadly. Oh, yes." He pulled a few short knives out of nowhere, smiling as he walked down the isle. "...And it is helpful that you have accuracy, because you don't want to miss your enemy."

"Holy crap, what's he gonna do?" Ly asked Skid.

"I don't like the sound of this..." Atifa said softly. "Ly, you should have shut your mouth."

"What? You were talking, too!" Ly growled as the tension rose, Ike took more paces away, furthering his accuracy.

"Guys?" Skid tried to get them out of the argument, but it wasn't working. "Um, hello?"

"I'm not a blabbermouth!" Ly said fiercely.

"Would you shut up!" Skid yelled, Ike threw the knives, the tree ending up inches from their noses since they were facing the side talking to each other. Ly's mouth hung open, looking at the silver blade. Skid seemed unfazed, looking at the knife and pulling it out of the blackboard.

"Ike, you really need to aim." Skid frowned, twirling the blade in his hand.

"I wasn't." He smiled back, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you were just randomly throwing at your students?" He asked. Ly finally looked somewhere other than the blackboard, and slowly started walking back to her seat.

"...I needa sit down..." She said shakily.

"Oh, crap...Timber." Will called out Atifa's fall, she rocked back on her heels, hitting the floor hard.

"That's nice." Ike frowned. "I'll see if I can get Fireman in for the next speech."

"That'll be at least two thousand gold." Said Volke from the corner.

"That was cool." Skid said, pointing with the knife. "Very cool. Teach me."

"It would cost you..." Volke thought a little, looking back to Skid. "..Twenty thousand gold."

"...Yeah, don't." Ike frowned. "Could someone scrape her off the floor?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I fainted on the floor." Atifa held an ice pack to her head, looking at her lunch. Oscar was out today, so someone else did the cooking, and that meant that it was frozen pizza.<p>

"It could be worse." Fang said, poking at the almost inedible pizza. "You could be like Eddie and see your brother and his girlfriend be all...lovey? Is that the word you used.

"I said they were being weird." Eddie frowned, almost looking like an annoyed Roy. Dominique stifled a laugh, Rio nudged her and Dark.

"I bet he's just walking on sunshine." Yvet said, reappearing after a few days of being elusive. Marianne smiled, sitting next to her.

"He is. Have you seen him? He's dancing in every step."

"I wish I could do that." Leon said to Will.

"You would." Will shrugged. "Hey, any word on next week's fights?"

"Nah. I've heard nothing." There was a chorus of other responses, and nothing else.

"...I think we're gonna hear tomorrow, though." Skid said, still playing with the knife that Ike threw.

"Ah, you think?" Eddie said. "I got whooped with a capitol 'Woop'."

"Oh yeah...You did get a good fight with Lucario." Marianne said, being sympathetic. "Where'd Cherry go?"

"She went to complain to the cook." Atifa said, feeling the lump on her head. "...I think Kirby was cooking today, though."

"You'd think it would be better than this, though." Will shrugged, picking up his tray. "...Well, I'm done here."

There were agreements, and then someone said...

"Let's go to the cafe. We've got a free period next."

And so they went.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'm going to be doing a bunch of oneshot chapters, so you got any requests? I'm pretty flexible when writing, so Yeah! Review your suggestion here! :DDD<em>


	15. Chapter 16

_~Master Hand's Quarters_

'_Subspace is fast approaching...are you going to be up for our battle? Or will you fall to the same depths as your poor brother...? You'll have to give me an answer...'_

The words echoed in his mind, making his mind hurt. He tossed and turned in bed, wrinkling and maiming the blankets around him. Sweat poured off his forehead in the dim moonlight that found its way in.

'_Oh, Kuro...I hope to see you later, brother...' _Laughter clouded his already hazy mind, a painful headache emerged suddenly.

Master Hand jolted awake, almost yelling. He deflty picked up his glasses, trying to wipe away the bits of dream that clung to his eyes. Rubbing one eye furiously, he got out of bed, going for the phone that was in the corner. Calling up the oldest smasher he knew, he panted as he waited for the reply. Someone picked up, and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hello?" Asked a tired Mario.

"Mario...Oh, thank the gods. We have a problem. Oblivion. He's here. He's back. We need to talk." Kuro said breathlessly.

* * *

><p>"So you say most the teachers left this morning?" Ethan asked. "Even I didn't know this."<p>

"That's odd." Sylvia was now sitting at the table with the rest of the other people, some were sitting on the edges now.

"Usually he knows this..." Eddie frowned, looking over at Jake and Lucy. She looked nice today, but then again, that was his brother's girlfriend, and he wasn't having any of this.

"Hey, are you okay Jake?" Asked Cherry.

"Yeah, you're making faces like a freakin gremlin." Said Ly with a mouthful of cereal.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS." An odd Dominique came to the table, almost running into Leon. She looked loopier than a llama on some sort of drug, but it was fun to watch. She looked confused for a second, then she got back on her crazy train of thought. "I HAD COFFEE...AND IT WAS GREAT." She giggled, looking at Skid and pointing. "And you're _hot _today in that sweater-vest."

Skid just looked at her with an odd expression, arching an eyebrow. Her attention was caught suddenly, and she perked up with a crazed smile. "OH LOOK! A CHIBI!" She went and glomped a short kid, he frowned and went '_nyaaaaaaaa~!' _which did not help his case.

"Did someone spike her coffee?" Marianne asked, looking concerned for the kid.

"She doesn't drink coffee." Yvette said. "Asima tole me that."

"That's right I did..." Asima said, sipping her own cup. "I gave it to her so she could cram."

"Why?"

"Samus has quizzes too, you know." She said, her eyes closed and eyebrows raised.

"...I've taken one of her quizzes. Not easy." Ethan said.

"I know, right?" Asima sighed. "Missing half of the questions made me drop a letter grade."

"It's that bad?" Atifa exclaimed.

"Is it bad..." Eddie chortled. "IT'S MADNESS!"

Skid somehow seemed to pick up the line from 300, and looked at him from across the table. "Madness you say...This. Is. SMASH BROTHERS!"

The two laughed at their joke, the rest of the table didn't quite get it.

"Should we be laughing?" Yvet asked.

"I don't know." Fang said, scooting away a little. "I'm pretty sure they're insane, though."

"Ah." Will nodded. "Insanity. That's a legit excuse."

It was true that the original and eldest brawlers were gone, that being Mario, Luigi, Capitan Falcon, Samus, Pikachu, Ness, Donkey Kong, Link, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Fox and some of the others. This left room for substitute teachers, meaning Lyndis would get her chance at teaching...gym class. Nobody knew how that would go down, and nobody wanted to know.

"Anyone afraid for gym?" Chris asked. "Usually I'm not, but jeez...I heard that Lyn's worse than Samus."

"Heard it." Dark said, holding up a hand. "And I have reason to state this only once...That woman is a beast."

"What?"

"She made us do wall runs for the whole class!" Rio added. "Obviously, she has a grudge against children!"

"Or maybe she doesn't want her own."

"I dunno...I saw Roy being doted on by her..." Ly said.

"I SEE FLYING MINT RAINBOW PONIES!" Dominique yelled suddenly.

"...I think she fell off her rocker and rolled down a hill." Atifa frowned.

"Same here." Ethan said. "Oh, and by the way, Lyn is Roy's mom."

"How do you know?" Fang asked.

"I asked him. What do you think I am? Stupid?"

The table remained quiet, and he just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to class..." He muttered, walking off.

"He seems to be a little more social here." Skid said.

"How so?" Cherry asked.

"Before, back home, he wouldn't do or say much. He and Charlene...and that one day of traveling..." He whistled to himself, smiling a little. "Don't let pirates give you drinks. They're well aged, and have a bite to them."

"Don't let pirates buy drinks, right." Kyaz mocked.

"Can it, elf." Skid pointed.

Kyaz shrugged, finishing up his breakfast. "Okay then...Moss head."

"What?" Skid looked over at him.

"Nothing...nothing at all." Kyaz looked to the ceiling innocently, his ear twitched.

"This is ridiculous." Skid said, holding his head in his hands.

"Tell me about it." Marianne said, Dominique was trying to eat her head.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM..."

"How much coffee did she have?" Leon asked.

"A cup. That's it. No more, no less." Asima said.

"I wonder what two cups would do." Yvet muttered to herself.

"World chaos. Maybe some sort of revelation in which Dominique becomes God, and we all die a horrible and painful death..." Will said to himself. The table looked at him oddly, Ly's eye was twitching visibly. "I was just randomly stringing things together. Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, but when you're a pessimist like that, it's kind of hard not to. Kuick said, after being quiet for so long.

"Dude, when did you get here?" Eddie asked.

"I was sitting here when you all got here!" Kuick said, raising his tone a little.

"Oh...So you were." Eddie shrugged.

Gym class turned out to be short of murder, due to the fact that Lyn did make them do wall runs. To put wall runs in perspective, it's like doing sprints...up a wall. You have to keep your balance, and be able to stick on the wall, or you'll fall off and do it again. Some would cheat and use their abilities to stick. The normal kids like Ly, Skid, Atifa and Asima... loathed this.

"I don't get it! We're running around the gym, on the walls." Skid frowned, panting with Asima in front of Lyn.

"Sorry, kid. That's what your teacher put on the lesson plan." She looked at her clipboard. "Wall Run, Wall Run, Wall Run, Metroids (use protective glass...) Wall Run." She read, flipping it back over. "I could do this."

"You probably could..." Asima frowned, walking off and holding her kidneys.

"Oh holy Ashera..." Skid muttered. "I think I'm gonna lose my breakfast." He looked over, that Leia chick was walking on the wall, just strolling with her hair falling to the side. She looked at him with angry eyes, frowning.

"What are you looking at, mutt?"

"Mutt?" Asima asked. "Why'd she call you that?"

"Because he's a mangy mutt. Branded. I'm surprised Master Hand let you in, you dog. Or maybe I should say, _cat._"

"Shut your mouth." Skid glared. "It's not like your much better."

"How so?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure that you're a Dark Elf, no? You _claim _to be one anyway."

"You know, I think so as well. She's too light to be a dark elf." Asima nodded, quirking her head at Leia. "She looks a little bit nocte viator to me..."

"Yeah, yeah...Oh but do I see...A slight bit of human in that face?" Skid added, glaring again. "With at least three races running in your veins, I ask you, 'Who's the mutt now?'" He said.

She stood there, looking like she had been shaken in a coffee can. Leia simply flipped her hair, walking off in an angry huff.

"You think we made it on the list?" Skid asked Asima.

"Oh, most definately. She shouldn't be calling people mutts, anyway." Asima said with a sigh. "I didn't know you were branded, though."

"Eh, they all say that." Skid said. "Let's run some walls."

* * *

><p>"Insignificant!" Leia yelled, pacing around her dorm by herself. The rage she felt could not be expressed by words. "Upstaged by such filth! I feel like I've been walking around in waste just talking to him..." She said, rubbing her arms and making a horseshoe shape around her bed. "Oh, they're all going to pay...when Leia Lucifertian Annamarie Madrina Hauchburn the Third wins this all..." She smiled wickedly. "Oh, they'll be paying money just to look at them..." Charlie, the Pokemon trainer, suddenly walked in, suddenly wearing long hair.<p>

"Um, Uh, Leia...?" She said. "I-I heard you were yelling and..."

"Shut up, brat." Leia spat. "I am in no need of your annoyance."

"B-B-But!"

"NO buts!" Leia yelled, throwing the trainer back and locking the door with a swipe of her hand.

"That's a lot of power you have there..." Someone said. Leia spun around, seeing nobody. "Over here." Taking in a breath, she steadied herself and then focused in on the voice, and...

"You don't wanna attack me, love." The voice called, and there he was, suddenly laying on his side on her bed. He wore all black, standing out well on the red sheets.

"And why not?" She asked, frowning down on him. "You're an intruder, you're breaking so many _stupid _rules now, and you reek of dark magic." Leia folded her arms and looked expectantly at him.

"I have a nasty counter attack." He said shortly, turning up the corners of his mouth and squinting his odd amber eyes at her. "I heard you want revenge?" He asked, poofing and ending up at her desk playing with one of the trinkets she brought to the academy. She spun around, keeping a keen eye on him. "Revenge is nice, obliteration is so much better."

She tried reading his mind latently, talking casually to cover it. "Who are you?"

"You're trying to figure out...very sly, Leia Lucifertian Annamarie Madrina Hauchburn the Third." He rattled off the name effortlessly. "Oh, by the way, reading minds can work both ways, I'll have you know. You need some practice."

"That's why I came here." Leia said quickly.

"You came here for _fame._ You're constantly gaining underlings, like that pocket-monster trainer who's listening outside your door. I'll take care of her, don't worry." He said with a short chortle. "I could help you with your abilities, no catch."

"If there's not a catch, what's the price?"

"Oh, smart one, are we?" He beamed, smiling widely. "The price, it isn't so much." He waved a gloved hand, getting up out of the chair. "It's just servitude, you know...like...watching out here, telling us when the time is right, things of that nature." He came up behind her, suddenly making a silver and black gem pendant and a mirror appear. He held the jewelery over her neck so she could admire it. "And it comes with this...it'll expand your abilities to their farthest reaches, and you'll be able to get that spot you've always wanted. Right at the top among the professionals...So you can help your poor mother..."

Leia ducked out from under him, looking at him. "Don't talk to me about her. Try it again, and the deal's off."

"Okay then. No talking about Mummy. Done deal." He said, swinging the pendant around. "I'm all about this, and I'm sure that you'll want this..." He looked it over in his hand, then back at Leia. "...Am I right?"

She looked perplexedly at him, furrowing her brows. "Hand it over." She said, holding a hand out.

"And she's onboard." He smiled, throwing the necklace. "When the time arises, you'll know what to say..." He disappeared, there was a sudden sliding down the other side of the door, Leia opened it and found Charlie, passed out on the other side. "Don't worry, I didn't kill the brat. She'll remember _nothing _of this."

"Okay then..." She said, putting on the pendant and brushing her hair out of the way. "How soon will this start to work?"

"By tomorrow morning, you'll be at your maximum limits..." He trailed off, looking outside. "Well, I have to go. I will see you later, Miss Hauchburn."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this is definitely a good start...Oblivion reminds me of Vantias in Fire Emblem, without hair gel. Next Chapter...we'll get into the oneshots.<em>


	16. Chapter 17

_Happy Thanksgiving, people! :D Having fun with your turkey? I'm taking a break from mine. I think I ate too much. *BELCH GOES HERE* Imagine what Ike would do with the turkey... hmm..._

* * *

><p>"We're doing <em>what <em>today?" Asked on of the students. Samus still wasn't back, but gym was still hated.

"We're merging classes, what do you think?" Lyn said, a toothpick hung out of her mouth today. "A bunch of you are skipping, so Roy's third hour and Samus' class are merging."

"Great, great _great._" Leon said. "I'm gonna get this twice in a row."

"Can it, kid." She said, knocking him in the back of the head.

"Wha'd I do?" Leon snapped, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were complaining, and a whole list of unnexcceptable things. Like breathing." Lyn said.

"Um Mo-er, Lyn, do you really have to act like that?" Roy asked, following the swordsmaster.

"If I don't, they won't respect me. Anyway, I like acting like this. I couldn't with your father because he'd start to cry, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't get over it." Lyn said, tuning around and putting her hands on her hips. "You don't need to be the police on me, now do you, Roykins?" Roy instantly cringed, reeling back a little.

"Did she just call him 'Roykins'?" Ly asked, leaning over to Asima.

"She did. The guys are going to dish it out on him." Asima gulped. "I hope he's ready."

"Lyn, I thought we agreed the name calling wouldn't happen when I got in the roster, got kicked out and you got to be an assist." Roy said, trying to be civil about this. Everyone knew he wanted to go ginger gremlin on her.

"Oh for Ashera's sake. You're acting like Eliwood again." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulders. "Take it like a man, Roy. I'm your mother, mothers do this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, if you're perfectly sane." Roy muttered. She pushed Roy over with a thud and crossed her arms. "Alright. Split into groups of two, grab two swords, or your own, and don't cry like girls when you lose. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Leon said, rushing up too quickly, and ended up stepping on Roy. The thing that made it worse was the red heavy broadsword that he carried. That added a few pounds...

"MY INNARDS!" He groaned, rolling over.

"Why are you still on the floor?" Lyn asked.

"You pushed me down on a moments notice and I decided it would be more fun to writhe in pain." Roy said, his voice a little hushed.

"...Good enough. Anyone wanna take on smart-aleck?" Lyn asked again, eyebrows lowering and she decided to pull someone out of the crowd. "Okay then." She pulled out a kid a little shorter than Roy, and put them into combat. The younger one looked to be about the same age as Toon Link, and stood proudly to Leon. "At your ready." Lyn called, looking back down to Roy. "Boy, I'm surprised they let you into this."

"Lyn, they don't step on one's intestines and try to use your liver as a springboard." Roy groaned, getting up.

"You have a point." Lyn nodded, letting her son get up before she pushed him over again.

The fight went on, and Leon was having the upper hand. Swinging his dark sword around and eventually ending up splitting the hardwood floors. The small thief wound his way through his legs, getting a good hit on him.

"OW!" Leon said, jumping forward. "Okay, you're dead."

"Have to catch me first, you idiot!" He tempted back, making faces at him. "You're slower than the Black Knight!"

"Take that _back!_" He yelled, coming up on the small one quick. He tried for an upper hand strike, but the small one jumped at the same time he raised his sword, using the momentum as a way to get to the rafters of the gym.

"You're slow up here, too!" He taunted. "_Nyehh!" _

"You're digging yourself a deep hole, kid." Leon grinned, thinking of the next best thing to get him down besides throwing someone. He raised his dark sword, bringing it up hard and fast enough to kick up a wave of dark purple and silver energy. It hit the rafters, shaking the kid up enough to make him cling onto something. "You're more screwed than a piñata at a birthday party!"

"I think he just came up with that on a whim, what do you think?" Ly whispered.

"I think so, too." Atifa said.

"I can hear you guys, you know!" Leon yelled. He was hit in the head with one of the shoes thrown by the thief, who stood firm up there in the ceiling.

"Come on!" He called.

Leon made a weird face, charging up one move, and throwing many out. The ceiling rattled, the supports that held the aluminum ceiling together snapped at the rivets, and the roof altogether collapsed! Dust and rubble smacked the ground with a mighty rumble, everyone was coated with dust. The thief hung by an electrical cord from one of the lighting fixtures, missing a shoe as well.

"I think this is over." The kid said, frowning deeply. "I'm not dead, KO'd or unconscious, but then again, hanging from a fixture cord counts, right?"

"I think so." Lyn coughed. "I think I swallowed my toothpick." She coughed even more, eyes squinted. "I think I need to see the doctor..."

"The doctor is in." Doctor Mario called over the intercom.

"Doctor Mario scares me." Ly frowned. "Is he Mario's twin, or are they the same person?"

"We'll never know." Skid said. "Who wants to fight me?" He said with a smile.

"Maybe later." Ly smiled, flexing an arm muscle. "I'll pwn you with these ladies. Pew! Pew!"

"Yeah, sure. Pew! Pew! Pffffftt!" Skid teased.

"You're jealous cause I fight with a keyblade." Ly said, looking at him sideways.

"No, I'm not. I am jealous of one thing, though." Skid said.

"What's that?" Ly said excitedly.

"You're ditzy enough to not realize that someone stole your wallet out of your shorts." Skid pointed to the leather munny pouch in his hand.

"WHAT THE FRIED CHICKEN?" Ly yelled, swiping it back. "You're terrible. Just go shut the front door." Asima and Atifa kind of laughed, keeping out of sight of Lyn and Ly. Lyn was heading to the doctor, leaving Roy in charge of getting the thief down from the ceiling.

"I think I ticked her off." Skid said.

"I think you did." Ly retorted.

* * *

><p><em>Well, yeah. I'm still going on with the oneshots. I'm doing a Black Butler story if anyone cares... -_-<em>


	17. Chapter 18

_Okay...here we go again..._

* * *

><p>DEAR STUDENTS: FOR LACK OF STAFF, I HAVE ISSUED A FREE DAY.<p>

TUESDAY, OCTOBER 21ST, THERE WILL BE NO CLASSES,

SO FEEL FREE TO TAKE THE FERRY AND GO TO THE MAINLAND.

STAY OUT OF TROUBLE, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES.

-MASTER HAND

"OH COOL!" Eddie yelled, smiling at the breakfast table. "I smell a field trip!"

"That's not the only thing I'm smelling around here..." Marianne gagged, sniffing Eddie. "You reek of too much Axe."

"Oh, do I now?" Eddie frowned.

"You do, kid." Fang said.

"You're a dog. You smell things better than me." Eddie frowned.

"You stink, kid." Ethan said, scooting farther away from him. "I'm sorry, but you do."

"Thanks." Eddie frowned. "What do you say, where do we go?"

"There's a water park in the town. Does anyone want to go? I've got enough I can pay anyone's way." Dominique said, looking around.

"Are you sure? What if the teachers end up going? That would be pretty awkward." Cherry said.

"Hnn..." Atifa murmured, making scary faces and somewhat drooling. "Teachers..."

"Atifa, you're gross." Marianne frowned at her.

"Sorry..." She muttered back. "Hnnnnn..."

"That's creepy." Leon mused, coming to the table with a black eye. "How's everyone's mornings going? Will punched me this morning because I said I could beat him in an instant brawl. So, I got punched in the eye."

"Nice." Ethan clapped. Everyone gave a celebratory clap and woot for Leon's Achievement. "I've been punched worse."

"I bet you have." Leon smiled knowingly. "I bet you have..."

"So, water park or not?" Dominique asked.

"...Gad, I smell like wet dog when I get out of the pool. It's a nope for me." Fang sighed.

"I can't." Kuick frowned. "I'll fry."

"I...I don't have a good affinity with water." Skid said shakily with a nervous smile. Dominique said a quick 'oh, darn' and covered it with a cough.

"It's too much like a bird bath...but I'll go to tan." Rio shrugged.

"Same here." Dark said. "Maybe I'll meet someone!"

"You're nuts. I'm staying in today." Chis said. "Too many people."

"I'm going!" Cherry smiled. "It's been forever since I've been swimming!"

"I'd rather sleep in." Will yawned. "It's too early still..."

The breakfast hall was still alive with people, but the roar dulled down to soft growl when everyone left for whatever activities they were doing.

"Okay, so...Eddie, Jake, Lucy, Leon, Cherry, Dark, Rio, Yvet, Asima, Ly, Kyaz, Marianne, Atifa and I are going..." Dominique counted, her butterflies swarming around her head. She swatted at them, frowning deeply. "Tickets, they, are five dollars...and there's...fifteen of us...Oh, jeez..." Dominique counted it all up quickly. "Seventy dollars...Plus your money you guys are going to bring for your own food."

"That sounds reasonable." Jake shrugged, looking to his girl. "That sound fine to you?"

"I think I have some money to spare." She said with a quick smile.

"Bro?" Eddie said with an unamused face.

"What?" Jake said quickly, looking at him with concern.

"That's gross." Eddie said, getting up quickly. "I call swimtrunk run."

"Alright, we meet back here at eleven, alright?" Dominique offered.

There was a unison agreement of eleven-o-clock for the meeting time, and it was all good.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that it would be so...empty." Atifa sighed.<p>

"Oh, it'll get full when the hotter part of the day hits. It's eighty degrees now. It'll get hotter." Asima grinned widely. "Race you to the speed slide."

"YOU'RE ON!" Ly yelled, running past the both of them with her long blonde hair flowing behind her. Asima and Atifa looked at each other, quickly catching up and throwing her in the pool. "HEY!"

"You know, I'll never get tired of that..." Leon said with an odd smile. Without looking at him, Yvet outstretched an arm and basically pimp slapped him. "What the-?"

"Sorry. I lost control of my arm." She said, moving her arm awkwardly. "Hopefully it won't happen again."

"Oh, that's great." Marianne gasped from laughter.

"Leon, you're acting like Ethan. That's not right." Cherry sighed, shaking her head and toting around her pink beach bag. Rio and Dark followed, Rio was wearing 'Fly aviators', since she kind of was an aviator.

"Oh, this feels good..." Dark grinned, laying on one of the chaise loungers. "I need this..."

"I don' think I'm going to take off my kimono..." Dominique said, sitting on the edge of one of the seats. "I'm cold..."

"Fine then, you party pooper." Lucy said with a cute expression. "Come on! Let's do the innertube slides!" She pulled Jake along, making Eddie frown.

"You're jealous, aren't you little grasshopper?" Leon said, squinting his eyes small.

"What the heck are you trying to accomplish with that face?" Eddie asked Leon.

"I'm trying to be your sensei." He replied.

"...Hey, is there a line for the slides yet?" Ike suddenly asked, almost appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't think so." Eddie said non-chalantly, not thinking twice.

"Great." Ike smiled, peeling off his shirt and throwing it at Marth who was behind him. "Last one to the speed slide gets to buy lunch!"

"That's not fair!" Roy yelled, hopping along and pulling off his shoes and getting his shirt off.

"Run gremlin, run!" Marth said playfully, setting his crap down. "Oscar, I think it's just you and me being mature."

"...Who said _I'm_ being mature today?" Oscar asked, looking at the Altean prince with lifted brows.

"...Go do the slides..." Marth sighed, plopping down in a chair. Oscar unexpectedly whistled, waving a couple others in. A pair of mossed hair boys came in, along with Ike's sister, Mist.

"Hey! Don't bump me like that!" Yelled the younger one. "I'm trying not to slide around, you meathead!"

"Oh, you're trying not to slide, are you?" The middle child laughed, bumping the younger one into the pool. "Sorry, but you just got served."

"Boyd, stop being modern! It's freaking me out!" Rolf said, spitting out a mouthful of pool water.

"Oh, you guys..." Mist frowned timidly, looking at Cherry and the girls. "Did you see where Ike went?"

"That...way..." Cherry pointed, her mouth gaping wide.

"Thank you!" Mist said, running off.

"...Did you see abs?" Dark asked.

"Oh yes." Rio said. "...But he's one of our teachers..."

"Screw that, that was cool." Dark said quickly. "Thank Palutina we went to the pool today."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that counts as a field trip, right? Sorry it's so...blah? Poor Skid...no pool for him. :( <em>

_Oh, and I had to add the three brothers. Come on. I'm just that kind of person. And answer one question for me, Fire Emblem fans... Did the awesome gene skip Mist or what?_


	18. Chapter 19

_WHAT HAPPENED AT THE ACADEMY (while the others went swimming)_

"You know, we can have our own fun." Skid said, sitting at the table with Kuick, Fang, Will and Chris. "What do you say we hit the arcade or something."

"Hm...spend a day spending our money on the games of the pros..." Fang said, stroking his imaginary beard. "Hmm...I call Star Fox."

"You would! I told Kuick 'Oh, he's gonna choose Star Fox'." Chris said, nudging Kuick. "You owe me five bucks."

"I shouldn't have bet you anything." He rolled his eyes, laughing a little.

"Will, what do you think?" Skid asked.

"I was thinking we could scrape up a football game." Will offered.

"Which football? The American one, the Tellius one, or the one that everyone plays?" Chris asked, flitting his wings.

"Um...the American one?" Will said questionably.

"Sounds fair enough. Does anyone know how to play?" The table remained quiet, everyone kind of muttered to themselves. "Hoo boy..." Skid sighed.

"What about watching 'Doctor Who'?" Kuick held up a finger of offering.

"Never seen it." Will said.

"Eh, it's alright." Kuick sighed.

"I got an idea. Why don't we go down to the hanger later and have fun with the stock Pokeballs down there." Chris said. "I've seen some of the teachers have 'Pokemon Battles', where the only items they have are Pokeballs."

"Genius." Skid pointed. "How are we going to get to a stage where we can fight without Master Hand knowing?"

"Who says we have to use a stage?" Fang said. "Why don't we just go to the common grounds. Almost everyone went to the Mainland, so the only ones here are probably a handful of people and a couple teachers."

"Okay, let's see...I'll go get my lock picking kit, and I'll see you all in the common grounds." Skid said with a smile.

"I'll go with Fang and we'll go get the Pokeballs." Will said.

"Good." Skid nodded. "Kuick." He pointed to his somewhat mechanical friend. "Yyyou...go...uh...make sure they don't get caught."

"Will do..." He whistled, following Fang and Will.

"Best. Day. Ever." Skid smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>(Later in the Common Yard)<p>

"Okay, I got fifty Pokeballs, so that's twenty five for each. I also got generous and grabbed two bumpers and five gooey bombs." Fang smiled widely. "That sound good?"

"Excellent." Chris said. "I'm on Fang's team. He's beast."

"I kind of am..." Fang said, splitting up the Pokeballs and taking his share. "Yours are in the box."

"I think I'll be the ref." Skid said, watching Will and Kuick team up. "Round one! Throw your Pokeballs!"

The first round was a goldeen versus Latias and Latios, sending Fang and Chris scrambling for somewhere to not get hit. Fang eventually did get hit into a tree branch, but he ended up fine.

"THAT WAS AMAZING. DO IT AGAIN, BRO!" Chris chanted.

There were twenty four other throws, and every one was more exciting than the last. The common yard ended up being a battle ground, full of burnt patches, water, mud, and some other questionable things.

"Did I find someone's braces?" Skid asked, pulling what looked like headgear out of a crater in the ground.

"Oh, that's nasty." Kuick said, Will made a sick face.

"I don't know where it's been..." Skid sighed, throwing it away and pulling out two handfuls of gooey bombs. "Okay, we're playing with gooey bombs now...This I want to be a part of."

"Well, saddle up, we're going to have fun here." Will grinned, activating one and sticking it to Fang. "Have fun, furball!" He ran off, throwing one at Kuick as well. Kuick pulled it off easy and threw it at a tree. Fang was frowning, trying to get the gooey substance off his fur.

"Crap, crap, crap..." He muttered, putting his bombs down for a moment, throwing the peeled off bomb at Chris. Skid activated his and threw them, running and laughing. It was a loud mad scramble, full of laughing, yelling and the occasional bark.

"_Woo!" _Will called, not realizing there was a bomb on his back. When they all went off, there was an ominous 'BOOM!', and only a select few weren't charred. Will let out a puff of smoke, his hair burnt in places.

THey all laughed, some were still covered in soot, and that's when Chris pulled out the bumpers. "These don't cause any damage, so does anyone wanna bounce?"

"I'm in." Fang said, taking one bumper and throwing it, it stopped a few feet away from him, and then Chris put one a fewfeet away from the other. "Bounce, sir." He said, formally, laughign a little.

All you heard for at least five minutes was

_CHANK CHANK_ "AHAHAHAHAHA!" CHANK_ CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK "_WOO! YEAH!"_ CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK. _"THIS IS GREAT!"_ _CHANK CHANK CHANK CHANK.__

_"_Okay, that does seem like fun." Skid admitted.

"WHAT IN BRAWLIZATION ARE YOU DOING?" Master hand bellowed. Skid spun around with the rest of them, eyes wide. "WHY IS HE BOUNCING BETWEEN TWO BUMPERS?"

"New plan, gang." Skid said, his voice shaking. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Every brawler ran in a different direction except for Fang, who was having a terrible time getting out of the bumpers. When one disappeared, he was flung into a tree, where he was caught easily. Master Hand was playing a hide and go seek game nobody wanted to be found in, moving around the academy with deft silence and heightened senses. Chris had hidden in the bell tower, posing as a black pigeon, also getting crapped on by a seagull. Kuick had put himself in the gift shop, pretending to be a mannequin. Master Hand had looked twice at this, coming back to see that the mannequin had moved and was flipping him the bird. Will hid in the obstacle course, in the 'ball pit of doom'. Luckily, Lyn hadn't changed the plastic multicolor balls to anything other than that. Master Hand on the other hand...had changed it to fireballs and Will was almost cooked alive. He survived, though. Skid admitted defeat when Master Hand had found him in the alchemy lab, hiding in the alchemy armor that stood in the back. The funny thing was, the only thing that stood out in the armor was his eyes, the whites totally visible in the hollow helm.

"YOU FIVE ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE." Master Hand said in his office, his nerd glasses perched on the back of his hand.

"It was my idea..." Chris said, his wings drooped. All five of them looked dirtier than dirt itself. "I'm sorry."

"YOU SHOULD BE." Master Hand bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!"

"What?" Skid said almost indignantly. "That's what this was all about?"

"US STAFF NEED TO HAVE FUN SOMETIMES AS WELL." Master Hand said, changing to human form. "Now, instead of gooey bombs, let's play 'run from the bob-ombs'. Crazy and I played, and it was the most fun I had ever had in years."

* * *

><p><em>I think I would have taken staying at the Academy over the water park. :D<em>


	19. Chapter 20

_Okay, slumber party it is... XD Thanks to BladeStar360 for this! :D_

* * *

><p>So the week went by quickly, and life had gone from fine, to beyond great. There were so many gaps in classes, one could have four study halls a day. But, this also meant make up work and the lengthly assignments from Marth. Everyone hated it, but when it's that or one-hundred fifty points on a report...You'd take the report no matter how dull. Saturday had come, and this sparked a bit of fun in the mind of Yvet. They were all sitting there, at the table that afternoon, Dominique was trying to understand the game 'Sorry' along with Atifa and Ly. Ly took the red and blue sides of this, Atifa took yellow and Dominique took green, for the butterflies since they demanded it.<p>

"You know what? We should have a slumber party. The rec room is cleared, and all we have to do is sneak into our dorms to stay the night." Yvet said.

"Where did _that _come from?" Leon asked. Will rolled his eyes, not having any of this shenanigan.

"I was thinking, and that thought turned into an idea. So I said it. Got a problem?" She asked Leon.

"I don't!" Eddie exclaimed, scrawling down a quick list. "We should get these things. This'll be great." He grinned, his list suddenly stolen from him. "HEY!"

"...Thirteen cans of silly string?" Jake asked his brother.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? You gotta run it past Lucy?" Eddie asked furiously.

"She went back to the mainland for the weekend. Her parents..."

"Ah." Eddie nodded. "But thirteen cans of Silly String is worth it!"

"One Cell phone and the number to Ike's Room." Jake read off.

"I see where that's going!" Fang laughed, popping his back from last week's bumpers.

"What? Gooey Bombs?"

"Skid an them had more fun than we will. We're gonna stick em on Gannon's door." Eddie said.

"Oh boy..." Atifa said, still moving her 'Sorry' piece. "I smell burnt clothing and trouble."

"Sorry, that's me." Skid said, smiling to himself.

"What are we going to do with...Oh God." Jake read, his face turning read. He quickly took Eddie's pencil and erased one thing off his list and rewrote 'Landmaster'. "We're not doing that."

"What did he write?" Will asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Something along the line of 'women's underwear'." Eddie smiled widely.

"That's wrong." Kuick sighed. "So very wrong."

"Not really, no." Ethan said, coming in.

"Where have you been?" Skid laughed.

"...Confidential." Ethan said with a short chuckle.

"We'll have a party for the guys and girls, then...yeah. That works, right?" Dominique asked, moving her Sorry piece with enough force to hit the piece into Ly's face.

"OW!" Ly yelled, throwing her piece at Dominique, who neatly dodged it. "You're not nice!"

"Sorry." She sighed.

"It doesn't work like that." Atifa said, putting a hand to her forehead in a 'face palm'.

* * *

><p>~ELSEWHERE<p>

"I can't believe it..." Leia said, looking at her hands. They were shrouded in dark swirling aura. Her nails had been turned black, and she was getting pretty impressed by all of this. Clenching her fists and smiling widely she chortled evilly. "Oh, this is grand...they'll rue the day..."

"Having fun with yourself?" Leia spun around with a quick yip, looking at Oblivion again. He looked a little more serious this time, yet he still wore that smug smile. He came up to her, hands behind his head aloofly. "Playing with your powers? I saw you dominating that one Friday. Very nice, very nice."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Tsk Tsk, that's not how you greet your superior." He smiled, coming rather close. "Why haven't you given me updates? Hm?"

"I-I've had classes..." Leia said, looking down.

"Ah, I see, I see. I've been taking on those blasted smashers, so I'm sure I'll get your reward to you sometime after I decimate the world. That sound good to you?" He said, a tinge of upset in his voice. "You really need to tell me these things."

"I'm sorry! It's-"

"It's complicated, I know, I know..." He walked away a little, turning back to her. "We really don't need complicated right now."

"I'm..."

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry, because you're not." He said, holding a finger to her mouth. He looked at her with his amber eyes. "I'll give you a simple thing to do. Master Hand will be unable to change into his battle form as a 'hand' you say. When he is unable to change, tell me." He smiled, looking at her with a smile. "My lovely girl...so destructive."

* * *

><p>~Later<p>

"You seriously got thirteen cans of silly string." Skid laughed, looking in the plastic Wal*Mart bag. "You're nuts."

"I'm not nuts, I'm just smart. You got Ike's phone number?" Eddie asked.

"I did." Dominique waved a small slip of paper around, looking at her comrades. "It was really easy to find. You know he has an Iphone four S?"

"Well, that's odd." Skid said, looking confused. "He looked more like a 'Blackberry' man."

"That's irrelevant." Ly said, bringing in some carry out from the Mainland. How she got there and back, nobody knew. "The Rec Room is all cleared out. We're good to go!"

"This will be _so _good." Asima said happily.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Marianne asked. Yvet pulled out a rolled up list, and sighed.

"Anyone wanna play Super Smash Brothers?" Yvet asked.

"You're on!" Eddie said, shoving his list in his pocket. "Last one to the Wii is a broken Wii-mote!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Skid said, dashing after him. He had taken to the 'modern world' well, one could see Ethan messing with the computers as well. They went to the Rec Room one after the other, after talking for a while.

"...And I'm telling you, my home is pretty cool." Asima said, talking to Ly and Atifa.

"I don't know...Destiny Islands is pretty awesome..." Ly said, stroking in imaginary beard.

They were walking along the hall at a pretty slow gait, not really caring about much else. Atifa was just listening to the others laugh and carry on. A slight change in the air made her look up, furrowing her brows in confusion. She looked around finally seeing him. Time seemed to slow down suddenly, hair seemed to stand on end. He looked at her, a malevolent expression appearing. And in a quick second, Asima was trying to shake her out of her trance.

"Hey, are you okay there?" She asked, shaking her back to reality.

"Yeah, you're making creepy faces." Ly frowned. "Like, Sephiroth trying to figure out a Rubik's Cube while jumping on a trampoline."

She made the same creepy face at Ly, who just kind of shrugged. "Sorry."

"You'd better be." Asima said. "Come on, they're waiting for us in the Rec Room."

* * *

><p><em>...I'm trying not to make Mary Sues. Tell me if I am. I don't want this to end up on Hiatus like SoD (that other story I'm writing...) Part II on the way, later! <em>


	20. Chapter 21

_Okay, Okay, Okay...Thanks for the 'Sue' Warning! Being an author, I can't see it myself, so I ask others. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>PART II<p>

"Stop trying to push me off the edge!" Fang said, leaning on Eddie to get him to stop. "You're really a button masher, aren't you?"

"Oh, no I'm not! I'm just quick and fast with the buttons!" Eddie said, pushing against Fang.

"...Any idea what I'm supposed to do here?" Dominique asked, frowning a little. Leon was on the other end of the rec room couch, almost doing the motions _for _the moves.

"GET OFF THE STAGE YOU CRAZY ELF!" He yelled at Eddie, who was playing as Link on the game.

"Dude, that's not cool." Fang said, looking at Leon.

"Ah, bite me." Leon muttered, finally getting Fox off the stage. "That works, too."

"Crap." Fang sighed, putting down the classic controller. "Anyone wanna play Melee?"

"Nah...Why don't we tackle the list?" Eddie asked, waving around the little folded piece of paper.

"I don't know..." Mariane said, painting her nails. As of now, they looked like they were bleeding, they were that red. She also had a pore strip on, which made her look even weirder. Ly had somehow gotten a hold of some Q-Tips, and was running around with them in her ears, nose and had Q-Tip fangs, yelling 'I am the summoned cotton swab monster! Fear ME!'. Skid stifled his snickering, trying to focus on his checkers game with Leon. They had tried to play 3D chess, but that sucked on many different levels. Having been designed by Marth and all...

"Eh, what could it hurt?" Dark asked, nudging her sister awake.

"Y-Yeah, what could it hurt?" She babbled, yawning a little.

"You don't even know what you're agreeing to." Kuick noted, arching an eyebrow.

"Okay, first thing on the list...Truth or Dare?"

"Childish!" Skid called, skipping Will's pieces. "King me."

"...I'd rather not." Will frowned.

"Yeah, I was never one for Truth or Dare. Dominique said, playing Classic Mode with Snake. "I'm sure that we can skip that."

"I'm thinking the same thing." Jake said.

"Oh, hey. I was meaning to ask you..." Atifa said, shaking a bottle of Nail Polish. "Did any of you guys see someone with dark hair around here?"

"You sure it wasn't Ethan?" Eddie asked.

"No, he was taller and smarter-looking." Atifa frowned.

"That was uncalled for." Ethan said, springing up behind her. She jumped and skittered to the couch, looking at him angrily. She threw a nearby flip-flop at him, and went on.

"Okay, I meant that he was a little taller, wore black and had these weird eyes." Atifa said.

"Yeah, I saw him." Ly said, moving around her Q-Tip fangs. "He reminded me of someone I knew."

"So I'm not crazy?" Atifa asked. "Ah, that's good."

"We've probably all seen him, but didn't know it." Will said, looking at the checker board.

"Eh, now that I think of it, I think I have seen him around." Chris said, playing with a handheld game long outdated by the Wii. "Tall guy. Little bit mysterious. You know. He's like the main character in a video game."

"Um..." Ly frowned, snapping her fingers. "Think, think think...Ah, I lost my train."

"Darn." Dominique said, clicking along. "Well, now that we know we're not crazy and Ly has ADHD, lets get on the list."

"I'm not ADHD. My foster parents had me tested for that." She said, spitting the Q-Tips at her. Dominique frowned as she picked them out of her hair, throwing them back.

"That's gross." Yvet said. "Very gross."

"...I agree. Ly, that was gross." Kyaz said, looking back at Ly.

"Alright, crossing T-O-D out...Let's go bomb Gannon's Door." Jake grinned.

That event ended well, in people running in all directions from the angry greudo and meeting back in the rec room. Almost all were some sort of charred and frazzled, laughing among themselves. Jake coughed a cloud of smoke, smiling as well.

"That was worth it..." He chortled, wiping soot off his face. "How many bombs was that?"

"I think seven and a bob-omb." Chaos said, plopping on the couch. "I don't know how many I grabbed when Eddie and I snuck in."

"I would have grabbed ten." Ly sighed, laughing. "When are we gonna call Ike? I wanna do this."

* * *

><p>~Later<p>

With her hair over her lip and her eyes squinted up, nobody would think that she was sane. But as she held the phone out on speaker phone, she listened for the voice.

"Eh, hello?" Ike said.

"Erro, serr." She said in an odd accent. "Deed yuu orderr a box of Chienees food?"

Some snickered and tried to hold it all in.

"No, I didn't. I think you have the wrong number." Ike sighed, a female voice could be picked up as well.

"Ike, who's calling at eleven at night?"

"Some chinese guy...person...I don't know." He said.

"Serr, arr yuu steel dere?" Ly asked, crossing her eyes. He was about to say something, and interrupted him. "Hoo doo yuu fite for?"

He stopped, probably glaring at the phone. Ly looked at the phone. "Herro? Herro, arr yuu steel dere?"

"I...You know what, I'm not saying." He said. "This is probably some sort of network trying to quote me. No. I'm not saying it." He laughed sarcastically.

"Ike, please don't do that...it creeps me out."

"Sorry, Elincia." He muttered. The whole Rec Room let out a gasp, some were laughing. "What the-"

"Gotta go, bye!" Ly said, hanging up the phone. Everyone burst out in laughter, and that was the butt of the jokes all night.


	21. Chapter 22

_Okay...I got this...Will is to burn something...(gah, demanding...) I'll get to it, I'll get to it...I keep telling myself that, but I forget. Sorry if I don't get all the games and references right. Sorry, but I don't play CoD, but I am trying to get into Castlevania. I think. I really want the new LoZ game. *sighs and dies a little on the inside*_

* * *

><p>So it was, at three in the morning, that everyone was bored out of their minds. Twister, grafitti-ing the Landmaster (...Okay that didn't happen, but they did on photoshop), they played DDR, Castlevania, CoD ('Team Death Match anyone?' Dominique asked with an evil glint in her eyes.), even the newer Zelda game that had come out. They laughed when they found out that you could get 'doom-rupees', and Link's face was priceless. Will had accidentally set Cherry's hair on fire (along with the bean bag chair and Eddie's list), which was scary, until someone poured a bottle of Mountain Dew on her. Then it was terrifying. She eventually got to the shower, coming back with a happy expression.<p>

"...Anyone wanna play never have I never?" Skid asked.

"Dude, we already played 'Dew-pong'. That was no fun. All we got out of that was one hyped up angel, Fang threw up, and Chaos was bouncing off the walls for an hour." Jake said. "I'm just about ready to hit the sack."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Eddie said, getting everyone to the table to play. He cracked open a Coca Cola, starting it off. "Never have I ever...had cake blow up in my face." He smiled, looking at Jake.

"...fine." he muttered, taking the bottle and taking a sip. "Never have I ever stole something..."

Skid, Dominique and Ethan took a sip and he made a face at the coke bottle. "That's nastier than the Mountain Dew..." He gagged. "Never have I ever dyed my hair."

"That's not fair." Atifa said, looking at him. Nobody else grabbed for it, and she looked over at Rio. "Come on, don't tell me that's natural."

"It is." She said, shrugging. "Can I say it now?"

"Say what?"

"IN YOUR FACE!" She chortled, falling out of her chair. She got back up, looking at the table. "Sorry."

"Never have I ever flown into a wall." She said, looking at Rio. The angel took a sip, passing it to Chris. He rolled his eyes and drank some, letting out a short belch. "What a game...I feel like I know you all already."

"Ever have I ever been attacked by the Metroid at the end of Samus' obstacle course." Chris said. Asima took the bottle, as did Fang and Yvet.

"It happened. I thought I was safe, then BOOM. Metroid out of nowhere." He sighed, looking at the bottle. "Do I have to?"

"DRINK." Everyone said, watching the wolf take a sip and recoil.

"That's gross. How does the Coca Cola bear do that?" He asked, putting it in the center again. "Never have I ever jumped on a goomba?"

"I have~" Cherry sighed, picking up the bottle. "Good fun. I liked it." She took a sip, coming up with something. "Never have I ever...been streaking?"

To everyone's surprise, Ethan picked the bottle up and took a sip, gaining a confused and baffled expression from Skid.

"How do I know you again?" He asked the odd sage.

"I saved your but from those Wasteland Bandits." Ethan smirked.

"Uh, sure. As I remember, you were treed and casting from there, you ninny." Skid laughed.

"Never have I ever drank from some pirate's flask." Ethan said quickly.

"Here we go..." Dominique sighed, picking it up, just barely missing Skid's hand. She took a sip, passing it to Skid, who passed it on to Will.

"What? It happens..." Will said, looking around. "...Okay, it was an accident."

"Nobody asked..." Atifa looked at him oddly.

"Never have I ever...ah, who cares. Never have I ever fallen off of a horse."

Everyone drank to that...well, with the exception that it was considered a give in. Everyone would or wouldn't have once in a while.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

~About thirty minutes later...

"Well, that bottle went fast." Eddie belched, pulling out another from nowhere. "Another round?"

"Was that just me, or did you just pull that out of your butt?" Marianne giggled, snorting a little.

"Did you just snort?" Kyaz laughed, obviously tired.

"Oh my God, I did." She laughed harder, leaning on Dominique.

"Get off of me, or I'll team deathmatch you." She threatened, pushing her off. "I think it's time for bed." She sighed, getting up and letting Marianne fall with a loud thud.

"Yeah, me too."

Everyone was dismissed, all knowing a little more about each other. It was only a matter of time before someone let out a giant burp, and there was a small shuffle for the dorms, in fear that everyone would be caught and punished. Gannon was already on the prowl, looking for who bombed his door. Since security cameras were outlawed since the camera 'Peeping Tom' incident of '99, everyone was wary of the cameras, until Master Hand took them down. The night ended well for them, but for others, it was far from good.

* * *

><p>"Samus, get outta here!" Link yelled, taking on the huge beast that had come out of nowhere. His black fur and golden eyes were terrifying, and there was nothing that seemed to stop him. "Go get Master Hand!" He weakly combatted the pounce of the wolf, Samus blew him off with a burst from her arm cannon. Link looked haggard, his tunic almost ready to fall off of him. Sheik was missing in action, and he was more worried about her and Zelda than anything.<p>

"Screw that, Link. I'm getting you out of here." She growled, grabbing him and running out of there with him under her arm. She ran quickly, looking at her sensors for any movement. Nothing was diverging her from her path out of the supspace, except for the sudden character standing in front of her. Hidden by the shadows, he struck, sending her and Link flying. Link toppled to the ground, too tired to move.

"Well, well...We've had our first meeting." He smiled, walking out of the darkness. "Oh, I love the power suit, Samus Aran. I saw your parents the other day. And Ridley. Nice character, that Ridley. I like him. He's kind of random and incompetent..." He pulled out a wide sword, looking down on her with delight. "I think I can safely say that you and your elven friend may as well be the only survivors. We've already sent that 'Pikachu' character to Master Hand...Oh, the delight he will have on his face..." He mused, walking around a recovering Samus. "The plumber duo, Capitain Falcon, _Kirby, _even...All formidable foes..." He chortled, stopping behind her. "Oh, this is so much fun..."

She got up, throwing a punch suddenly with her gloved hand. He stopped it with a sickeningly sweet expression of deviousness and deception. She gasped, her eyes growing wide behind the eye-shield. "No..."

"Really now, you didn't think that I would see through this?" He asked, tightening his grip. The power suit started to crackle and pop with electricity, Samus yelled in pain as the suit crumbled, realeasing her from the pain. She knelt at his feet in pain wearing her Zero Suit. "Hm...I do believe you owe me a spoil of war..." Oblivion said, grabbing her by the ponytail. Her golden colored hair still shone in the bright color that it usually was. She cursed and squirmed, holding her scalp. "I know it's unconventional, but I won't be taking your scalp today..." He held the blade close to the loose ponytail he was holding her by, slowly bringing the sharp edge across her hair. She fell to her knees from his grasp, short hair falling in her face. "I would think that you would start running as soon as you hit the ground. You got some guts to you, Samus Jane Aran. I probably won't let you live the next time, but we'll see." He disappeared, leaving the air with a cool cackle. She scampered to Link, beat up but alive. Shiek was limping towards them, gaping holes in her outfit. Her scarf had been ripped from her, a bright red gash on her face.

"...Samus, everyone's..." Shiek panted, looking at Link. "Link..."

"He's fine, we need to get back...any word on Mewtwo?" She asked, hair falling even more into her face.

"He's gone...all the Pokemon on our team are gone...Everyone. Even D-K. Ness...He's back at home, we wouldn't let him come...I'm glad we didn't..." She said. "Sam, they cut your hair..." Sheik said tiredly. "Your beautiful hair..."

"Shut up." She growled, helping Link up. He groaned, wincing a little. "...I think he broke his arm."

"That's not good." Sheik said. "At least it's his right..."

"Master Hand..." Samus realized, thinking to herself, she realized: Master Hand would be human for a week, three days...three days...they would attack. "We need to get back. NOW."

* * *

><p><em>And so the story unfolds...O^O Yes. I have done it.<em>


	22. Chapter 23

_haven't...updated...addicting forums..._

* * *

><p>"Master Hand! Master Hand!" Ness ran down the halls, arms flailing and fear running ramped. "Samus and Sheik and Link are back! They're hurt!" He ran into the door, peeling himself off and messing with the handle. When the door unexpectedly swung open, Ness almost screamed at the tired and sleep deprived Master Hand, his glasses perched on his nose and hair messed up in places.<p>

"This had better be good." Master Hand said tiredly.

* * *

><p>The next morning~<p>

"Hey, I saw Samus in the med-bay this morning. Any clue why?" Eddie asked around the table. Dark almost hit him if not for the look from Jake.

"She came back beaten half to death." Dark said, wings hanging low. "And you're asking _why?_"

"Okey, I get your point," Eddie frowned into his cereal. "Link looked terrible..."

"It almost makes me glad that we're not going to see any of that, right?" Atifa said, looking around the table. "Right?"

"Umm...I don't know about that." Skid said, pointing a fork in her direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fang asked, dropping his spoon in his corn flakes. The milk sloshed around, dropping on his pants. "Aw, crap..." He dabbed at the milk stains, Cherry handed him a napkin from the middle.

"It means, that there's something out there." Kuick said frankly. "It's pretty obvious when the older 'veteran smashers' are easily obliterated."

"Who said they got obliterated?" Rio asked, setting off the whole table.

"Shuddup!" Jake called, getting an odd look from everyone. "Can I be the voice of reason here?" He asked them.

"It was either going to be me or Ethan. Or you. No problem here." Marianne said, shrugging a little.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you'd be the more level headed one." Yvet added, nodding as well. "Go ahead, Jake. Enlighten us."

"...Thanks," Jake frowned, shaking his head. "But anyway. They could or couldn't have been killed. Maybe some are just lost or something. Just be calm, and we'll find out eventually."

"I guess you're right." Ethan said, trying to snake out a bit of orange from the half mauled peel. "It could be worse, right? They could be somewhat psychologically scared and think some of the faculty is the bad guys."

Not much longer after he said it, there was a loud scream and a 'BANG', Samus came out from the med bay, running into the table and scooting away even still. She looked terrified, looking into the hallway in sheer fear. "S-Stay away from me..." She said, pointing a shaking finger at whoever it was.

"Marth, she's still recovering! Don't-!" Doctor Mario called, footsteps echoed in the hall. Samus whined, an unusual thing for a person of her demeanor.

"Stay away, stay away, stay away..." Samus muttered to herself, hiding under the table. Marth came out, looking around and finally finding her.

"Sam..." He called, crouching down. "Hey, it's me, Sam."

She screamed loudly, scooting out from under the table and looking at him with terrified eyes. "You're not Marth! You're eeeviill~ Evil I say! Spawn of that Oblivion person!" Samus pointed. What happened next was a surprise to everyone. Samus suddenly kicked the azure haired prince in the face, sending him backwards. She ran off after that, leaving Marth with a hurt expression and a hand to his jaw.

"I keep on telling you, she's stressed beyond belief," Doctor Mario groaned, helping him up. "Samus isn't quite herself, and apparently, you remind her of the enemy she faced."

"Woah, Marth has the face of evil?" Eddie asked, getting a large 'thump' to the back of the head. "OW! Wha'd I do?"

"That wasn't nice. For all we know, you could be the face of insanity." Jake said to his brother.

"You're just jealous of my looks." Eddie smiled.

"We have the same mother. How can I be jealous?" Jake asked.

"But...they drove Samus to the point of terror..." Asima frowned. "Do you think she'll come back...?"

"We'll never know..." Fang said, looking at her. "We can only hope."

"When did you become a philosopher?" Dominique asked. "Hmm?"

"When your butterflies started circling your head like you're nuts." Fang pointed out.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha. Shut up." Dominique pointed in his direction.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you got her back in the bed bay..." Master Hand leaned on his desk, looking at the forms and reports of Subspace. Things hadn't gone as he planned, and they were all broken. They reported Mewtwo was actually wandering around, trying not to die. Pikachu was in intensive care, and Samus...was delusional, Sheik had a concussion and a broken arm. Link...Link was close to the border line of death. He was being watched at all times by the Chansey nurses in the ward, and it wasn't looking too well for him.<p>

"Don't worry, she's back in the bay." Marth rubbed his jaw, looking at Master Hand. He looked up at him, the azure prince furrowed his brow. "I'm just wondering, but you seem to know who this 'Oblivion' character is, no? Who is he?"

Master Hand chortled, removing his glasses. "I was going to save you and Crazy the pain, but...Oblivion is my other brother." Marth just looked at him, straight face through it all. "He was taken over by the subspace, and he injured Crazy Hand, putting him in the state he's in now. Oblivion is out for blood. And if it means that he's taking my academy from me, that's what he'll do. Killing everyone in his path as well."

* * *

><p><em>finally...updated...quick chapter...typed in 20 minutes...huff, puff...*dies*<em>


	23. Chapter 24

_Okay, this is getting serious. Oh, by the way, I am alive...kind of. if you count being a zombie 'living'...:P_

_By the way, anyone who's seen 'Soul Eater' or Katie Tiedrich's (Awkward Zombie or HailNekoYasha, whatever you prefer) I tend to lean towards making Roy sound like Black Star (soul eater) and he has the perpetual left facing hair. (Awkward Zombie) You should seriously check out her comics if you havent. Funnier than crap. Crap is pretty funny, too. :D _

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's nice. They broke Samus. What does that tell you?" Roy asked, around the table in the meeting room of Smash Academy. Castle Siege had been sieged, and this 'Oblivion Force' was using that as their base now. Master Hand seemed out of it, cancelling all the classes for the day. "Master Hand, we're screwed! Even I couldn't probably take him on! If he beat Samus, the 'Sheera' of this place, what are we going to do?"<p>

"You've been watching those old American cartoons from the seventies again, haven't you?" Peach asked him.

"Yes. Yes, I have, but that's irrelevant." Roy said with a frown.

"He's right, anyways," Master Hand said. He was more frequently in human form, his glasses tucked in his white shirt pocket. "With our older smashers out of..._commission,_" He said warily. "We're getting closer to the bottom of our hole. As you know, our enemy is my older brother. Oblivion." Master Hand said, wincing a little in pain. He had been having migraines since his abilities of being 'Master Hand' were fading slowly.

"I'm unable to change into Master Hand. I'll still be able to fight, but not as the giant hand you know me as. I'll be a little more difficult to fight that way." Master Hand said, almost in a defeated manor.

"So, if you're not a 'hand' anymore, do we go back to calling you Lawrence?" Ike asked, arms crossed.

"As much as I hate it...yes. Craz...I mean, Arthur will be the same way, and I'm only glad that 'Cameron' will be a little bit less powerful. He'll be stronger than me, still. It would take Arthur and I both to take him on in a fair sense, or at least ten smashers," Lawrence sighed. "...I think he has a person set up as a spy, too."

"Why would you think that?"

"He's my brother. I know him better than I know myself." Lawrence rolled his eyes lazily. He stopped for a second, looking at the air vent for a second before frowning and looking back to them. "I just have an odd feeling about it..."

Little did they know, Leia was hiding in the air vent, listening to the whole conversation. Her cold pale looks were muted by the dim light in the room, but she still held a hand over her mouth to hush her breathing.

* * *

><p>~Later that night...<p>

Lawrence hovered over his desk, hands on both sides, glasses perched on his nose. He looked down at the paperwork that had piled up, the many sheets were illuminated by the single lamp on his desk. The stained glass rim made many colors on the ceiling, and he remembered the old days.

'_Are you-a sure you're old enough to be doing this? You're a kid still, Mister Hand.' _

'_Mario, you just need to trust me. We'll do this, and we'll all live well for longer than anyone will think! No more running around and dodging piraña plants! No more goombas!' _Bright eyed, thin framed glasses, and hair that hung in his eyes. He was cute when he was little.

He looked at him oddly, then agreed. The meeting with Link and Samus went well, Samus only wounded him a little after he called her a man. After so many years, he had grown fond of them all, and...now...it was getting all bleary again. He wiped his eyes, heading to his room attached to his office. He looked at his hands before heading to the bathroom, the marks from the last adventure in subspace were still there, the pain he had endured, being held back by Tabuu like that. The one on his neck forbade him from moving for days, and...what was he doing then? He had turned a new leaf, but he was still Master Hand: The Boss of them All. From a nub-fingered glove to a mysterious faded off hand with slight fingernails, he was still...a little dark.

Arthur lay on his own bed, sleeping on his side. He had been like this for many, many days, but how much longer would he be able to stay like that?

With a sigh, he finally unbuttoned his shirt, heading for the bathroom, gawking in the mirror for a minute. The scar from Cameron still lingered on his brow, that one day when they were all little.

'_I wanna do this Super Smash thing! Come on! Dad's the head of Nintendo as it is, and I'm the oldest!'_

_'You're irresponsible! Anyway, it was my idea! You're making Arthur cry!'_

_'You know what? I hate you! I'll take this all from you some day! One day!'_

_SMACK!_

It happened so quickly, then he was laying on the floor, his mother came in just as Cameron ran out in an angered huff. With a sigh, he took off his glasses, throwing his shirt on the hamper. Looking backwards at himself in the mirror, the other scars from the emissary still lingered, a pale pink on his skin. Cursing a little to himself, he rustled his fingers through his white hair, remembering when it turned that color. Kindergarten. It just changed like that, and the kids thought it was cool, until fifth grade. Private School started, and the judging was over. Senior year, he started Super Smash Brothers, and fame went from there.

Now, it was crumbling in his hands. Looking back down he sighed, hearing the faint voice of Cameron.

'_It'll be mine, now...'_

He glanced around, not seeing the source of the voice. Lawrence grumbled, turning on the shower finally.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, just a recap for the Master Hand. D; Painful childhood! Bully brother! DDD; Oh, win...<em>


	24. Chapter 25

_Haven't...updated...much...Oh gosh... Q_Q_

* * *

><p>"Excellent..." Oblivion muttered to himself, hearing Leia. She stood in her room, shaking a little in the hands after being a spy for a few hours. She felt numb otherwise, and it could have been worse, right? "I'm so glad you chose to tell only me..." He said in a kind tone, leaning on her dresser. "But I have to tell you one thing." He said, drawing his sword and coming close. "I'll have to bring you with me if you don't want to die or something."<p>

"What?" She asked, coming back from a daydream.

"Hon, if I'm gonna burn this place to the ground, I don't want you getting hurt in the process." He said with a light smile. "It's logic."

"Logic, you say..." She sighed, tugging at the pendant. "I...I don't think I want this anymore..." She said, evading his eyes.

"I suspected this." Oblivion sighed, looking at Leia and backing away a little. "Little girl thinks she wants to be hero now. That's exactly what I thought would happen."

"So you'll let me out of this?" She asked, looking hopefully at him. Instead of a response, she got a hard hit to the face, knocking her over. She whimpered, rubbing her face. He grabbed her by the hair, throwing her to the opposite wall.

"Anyone who wants out is usually killed. It's the main idea of my little group." He said, walking over to her again and kneeling down. "Along with the pain and agony of dying slowly, you get my sadistic sympathies in the form of stabbing, ripping and torture."

Tears dripped down the side of Leia's face, she sniffed and tried not to upset him more. "I'm sorry..."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have tried to leave." He said, yanking the pendant from her neck. "Let's see...this has no use to me now..." Oblivion crushed the pendant like it were nothing, throwing the dust elsewhere. "Now...how are we going to kill Leia...?"

* * *

><p>"That's just weird." Atifa, Asima, Skid and Ly were watching Samus from the top of the bleachers, she was pacing up and down the basketball court. She was rambling, disoriented and drove the rest of the kids off with a stick.<p>

"She's just a little off...A little." Skid said, shaking his head. "I've seen worse, I think..."

"Samus went through the pits. I'd think she'd ha-"

"Shuddup." Asima said, looking at Ethan with a glare.

"Sorry..." Ethan sighed, sitting down. "What do you think's going on in her mind?"

"Scared, scared, fear, anger, annoyance...?" Ly asked, trying to figure out. "I think she's just...scared."

"Well, derr." Asima said. "If you were through the same thing she was, you'd be flipping out, too."

"She could be stressed. That does things to people." Skid shrugged.

"True...true." Ethan siad, looking at the frayed teacher. "What do you think we could do to help?"

"...Don't get in the way of her stick." Atifa said, climbing down and escaping. "Class is almost over, guys."

"That wasn't very nice." Asima said, jumping down with Skid and Ethan as well.

"Wait, I gotta jump, too..." Ly said, looking at them as they walked off. She got to the ground all right, but then there was a run to the locker room from Samus. "_Ahhhh~!" _She yelled, finally getting to the door and being safe.

* * *

><p>~At lunch<p>

She tried to hit you with a stick?" Kyaz asked, confused.

"She did! She really tried to!" Ly exclaimed, looking down the empty table. "Where's everyone else?"

"They ate first lunch." Fang shrugged. "It's alright though, Ly. We're still here."

"I'm talking to a dog and an elf." She muttered.

"Um, I'm a wolf." Fang corrected.

"I threw a ball and you brought it back." Kyaz said, looking at him oddly.

"...I thought you wanted it back." The wolf said, throwing his hands up.

"Not from your _mouth!" _Kyaz laughed. "Oh, that was too funny. That was the same day that someone threw water balloons at Ike..."

"Oh, that was _good._" Ly laughed. "It was a great day..."

Everything went on as normally as ever, and nobody noticed the 'clique' looking around for Leia. When asked about it, some said 'I haven't seen her for days, I hope she's okay'. Things like that. It was only when Jewel found the dead corpse of her friend in her room. Master Hand took care of it, with a face of concern and annoyance.

But...he knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Gah, I'm sorry. It's a short chapter. I can't come up with much. I've been updating other things, and things like that. I'm getting on my SoD since I'm on the ending part and I'm on the verge of writers block. Kay? I'll get back to it! I promise. <em>

_Sorry about the Fang bashing. :P_


	25. Chapter 26

_I'm running out of ideas! D8 Oh crap~ Write something, Nira. Write! D:_

_Slight maybe spoiler alert: For SoD. Ignore the small things if you want...not saying they'll really happen in the other fic... :P_

* * *

><p>"So, you think that was all accidental?" Skid asked Ethan, who was working on a co-op obstacle course assignment as well. Skid grunted as he dragged himself below what Asima called the 'Spiny Dangerous Gauntlet of Death'. The name was fitting, though. One of the kids got a <em>severe<em> headache after it hit him. Ethan was trailing Skid, trying to not get hit in the face. "You know, Leia's death."

"Probably not." Ethan said, almost dinging his head on the spiny ceiling. "...Why does crawling through a tunnel of death remind me of home?"

"Because maybe we had a tunnel of death back home?" Skid said, scooting along.

"Would you guys hurry up? We've got a couple others to go and someone split her head." Lyn called, still subbing for Samus. She was as strict as ever, trying to keep things the way that they were.

"We're almost in the clear..." Ethan said, glancing past Skid. "Almost there..."

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and Snake's hand grenades." Skid muttered, getting out of the cramped area, then helping Ethan out as well. "Okay, let's get on the maces..."

"Oh my God, what's that?" Someone yelled frantically, pointing at a quick streak of black that suddenly struck the school. The whole west wing silently exploded, the shock wave came quickly, knocking almost everyone over. Ethan grabbed Skid, who grabbed to the small beam that they were standing on. Another hit the east wing, making another explosion, knocking the two into the safety net.

"We're under attack!" Lyn yelled, disoriented. She cursed under her breath, helping one of the injured kids up. "Everyone, get to the main bunkers. We're not getting into this."

"W-What?" Ly groaned, keyblade all ready. "Come on! I want in this!"

A huge monster errupted from the west wing, everyone seemed to gasp in terror. Ly's face fell as some of the others went off.

"Okay. Forget what I said." Ly said, getting dragged away by Atifa. "RUN!"

"That's the main idea!" Skid said, frowning, glancing back at the school. Master Hand was probably scrambling to get somewhere to get a decent shot at the monster, ah, there he was! The giant hand was fighting of the monster...but...something was off. Where was Crazy Hand?

"Hey, come on, Skid!" Ethan said, stopping at the bunker door. There was another large explosion, and Master Hand came flying past them in human form, making a huge crater where he crashed. His glasses were shattered, and he looked as if...well, he had an army of bob-ombs explode in his face, followed by a great-sword to the gut. He grunted, sitting up a little. The remaining students still outside kind of stared at him, he looked mournfully back at the school.

Cursing, he stumbled as he got up, frowning as blood dribbled from his belly to the ground. "Ahhh..." He gasped, standing with a hunch. "What are you staring at?" Master Hand spat, red dribbled out the side of his mouth. "Go, you guys..."

"Uh, it's kind of hard to do when you're bleeding and...is that...?" Skid turned pale, Ethan rolled his eyes and dragged him along.

"...Crap, that is what I thought it was..." Master Hand sighed, looking at the wound. "I'll have to get some help with this..."

* * *

><p>The bunker lead to a thin passageway that was constantly crumbling, soot and dirt came from the ceiling. Master Hand's wound wasn't as bad as he thought, and he was constantly healing himself, so there would only be a scar, at best.<p>

"Where's everyone else?" Lyn asked, holding Master Hand up so he could walk.

"They're in the other quadrents of the tunnels. They're north and south of us..." He breathed in quickly through his teeth, stopping again. There was a slight 'snap', and the injury to Master Hand's stomach was closed. "...That hurt."

"I bet it did." Ethan frowned, looking at the thin trail of blood the Hand had dropped. "That looks worse than the time Ezel skewered Ik-"

"Shut up. Nobody wants to hear the story from the unknown continent, Ethan." Skid snapped, looking at his friend. "Anyway, he survived."

"...I won't ask." Atifa sighed, walking with Ly.

"Sh! I think I hear Samus!" Ly said, putting an ear to the wall. She drew back, sighing. "Nope, false alarm..."

"It's because that music that you pound through your eardrums." Asima said, looking at her.

"Where exactly are we going, by the way?" Asked one of the students, carrying a keyblade similar to Ly's.

"We're heading to the first base I started up in the nineties..." Master Hand said, looking rather pale. "It may be a little out of shape, but we'll bring together the number of people we have left and get a good idea what we're doing."

"Were you expecting this?" Asked another, his stern expression still showed fear in his eyes.

"Not in the slightest." Master Hand chortled a little, arching an eyebrow. "If I knew, I would have prepared the force fields and told you all to stay inside. Instead, I got a monster in my office, and a few Shy Guys to help my brother out since he's been...not so great."

"What?" Lyn asked, looking at him. "Nobody told me that one before."

"You'd have to be an actual teacher to know..." Master Hand grunted. "...So far, you're a substitute."

"For Ashera's sake...you're gonna have to make me a teacher." Lyn groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically, still shuffling along beside him.

"I think I will have to...It was a bad idea to leave you out."

"Darn skippy it was! You let my son in and not me? Eliwood was crying for days because _Roy _got it and not him, but me? I ended up as an assist trophy. He gets his awesomeness from ME, you know." Lyn carried on, Master Hand rubbed his temples with his fingers on one side, for lack of having another arm to do the other side. "Are you listening?"

"Entirely." Muttered Ly, who got a swift kick to the back of the head. "OW! Wha'd I do?"

"You breathed." Lyn muttered, leading the crowd with Master Hand. They came to a fork, Master Hand gave a hopeful smile.

"Go left. In a couple more forks, we'll be home-free." He breathed.

"Good...cause my feet hurt."

A chorus of complaints came from the kids, and that lasted until they got to the last intersection and got a lashing from Lyn.

"Would you JUST STOP?" She asked, looking back at them all. "Gah, you're all worse than Martha."

"What?" Ethan asked, looking up from the book he had been reading while walking.

"Never heard that one before." Marth came out of the right part of the fork, a horde of kids with him, along with Sheik with a broken arm. "Thank you, Lyn."

"Hey, have you seen anyone else down here?" Master Hand asked.

"Last I heard, Snake was having trouble opening the trap door in his room, and I think Ike still hasn't figured this place out. Pit's fine, and The Younger brawlers are with Peach and Oscar..." Marth said, cocking his head at Oscar's name. "He's not legally blind, is he?"

"He can see just like the rest of you." Master Hand said, moving onward with Lyndis.

"Roy has reading glasses, so I'll just count him as slightly farsighted." Marth sighed, joining the group.

"Hey hey, you guys survived." Leon joined, bumping into Ly and Asima. Atifa fell back a little after taking Ethan's book.

"Yeah we did." Ly smiled widely. "We're awesome like that. Kyaz there in your group, too?"

"Yeah. He got a little...I don't know...Um...shockwave sick?"

"I got thrown into a tree swing and then spun for five minutes. ANYONE'S gonna want to throw up after that." Kyaz said, leaning on Will, who just frowned.

"Could you _please_ get off me?" Will asked, removing his arm.

"...I just can't believe this is happening." Dark said, flitting her wings. "We were attacked by something, and now we're fleeing."

"True..." Jake said, popping out of seemingly nowhere. "It's kind of...scary."

"No kidding." Eddie frowned.

"We'll be fine." Rio said, smiling optimistically, nudging Jake. "At least Lucy wasn't here for this."

"Yeah..." He sighed, putting his head on the back of his head and stretching. "At least she wasn't here..."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, first start at this. Decent chapter...and I'm good. <em>

Does anyone read the A/N's?


	26. Chapter 27

_Okay, I'm back again, and listening to Persona 3 Music, Sound good to you all? Okay, and we're going to the real world realm. Oh yeah._

_And to my surprise, I got the 'Master Hand' Trophy on Brawl the other day when I was sick. :P I laughed so hard. XD Love it, though. Love it so much. Q_Q _

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Called one of the students, who carried a keyblade. She was kind of clinging to Ly, and another keyblade wielder named Korrax was standing next to her, eyebrows arched.<p>

"Rita, could you get off me?" Ly asked, looking at the strawberry haired girl.

"We're almost there." Master Hand was still leaning on Lyn and Marth. "Just a little more..."

"That's what you said before." Will muttered to himself. He and Leon had been talking to pass the time, mostly about fighting and swords. "And we're still here..."

"Dude, I thought you never complained." Leon said, hand on the sword pommel.

"Oh, I do. Just not in front of you." Will said, snapping his fingers and making flames. "I complain all the time."

"Lovely." Kuick sighed, taking a screwdriver to his wrist. Being all mechanical and such, he had to do maitinence checks every so often, and during the attack, he was pummeled and his wrist went out. So, he was walking around, fixing up the gears and gizmos in his wrist.

"Are you an _actual _robot like in Star Wars?" Fang asked, a little concerned.

"No. Not really. I find the Star Wars robots interesting, though." Kuick smiled a little, well, if robots _do _smile. "I had some sort of accident, and then they got my brains to an android. I can't remember what happened though. It's sad."

"...No kidding." Ly said, peeling Rita off herself. Rita was a little socially awkward, and she didn't really like being alone...in tunnels...underground... "Please stop doing that."

"Sorry...sorry..." She said, messing with her hair again.

"Hey, it'll be fine." Jake said, comforting her. Eddie made a gagging face behind him, Chaos chuckled a little, covering it up with a cough.

"We're coming up on the exit." Master Hand said, looking back a little at them all. "Now, if you lose some abilities, it's not my fault. We're going to the real world, so don't freak out."

"...Okay?" Skid mutered to himself, arching some eyebrows. "What's teh worst that could happen?"

"The angels lose their wings?" Master Hand frowned, shrugging a little. "That's what happened to Pit when he visited. When you're out of the realm that can support you and your being, your abilities are downgraded, and you're like a normal person." Master Hand explained. "The real world is a dangerous place. If not well exercised here, you will probably die."

"That's a downer." Leon blinked, looking at his sword. "Does that mean-"

"Weapons will be nullified as well." Master Hand said quickly. "Better stay out of trouble, then."

"Where are we going?" They all came upon the door, dirty, dusty stairs untouched by time lead up to the wooden frame.

"...We're going to my hometown around Tokyo." Master Hand said, shuffling up to the door. He punched in a code to a keypad near the door, and the latch opened. "Now, once you walk through this door, you all will be normalized, and you'll just be an average, normal human. If you're not already, you'lll just be the same as ever. Do you all accept this?"

There was a unanimous agreement, and the door opened wider. "Once we all get through, the door'll turn into a closet. No more, no less. The door back is somewhere else, since I'm unable to harness the power of the door."

"Then, how is it here?" Marth asked, frowning.

"Lucky guess." Master Hand shrugged, looking at the confused prince.

"Too many questions." Lyn sighed, going through the door.

"Just a little..." Master Hand shook his head, draping an arm over him, and hobbling through. Some of the kids followed through, not caring too much. "Come on, kiddies."

"Eh...It's not gonna be too different for me." Atifa said, walking onward. "You coming, Domi?"

"Yes." She said, trotting along. "Skid?"

"...I might lose some throwing skills, but it won't be that bad." Skid shrugged.

"I'll lose my sword." Leon said, frowning, and holding his sword close. "Come on, I like this."

"Really?" Will said, rolling his eyes over at Leon. "You're worried about your sword?"

"...Yes." He shot back. "I bet Dark and Rio are bothered, too."

"Dude, they ran right through." Fang said, looking at him. "I'm worried what will happen to me!"

"Come on..." Master Hand called impatiently.

"We'd better go." Will said, dragging Leon along. Fang stepped lightly behind them, Kuick messed with his wrist still.

"Yeap." Kuick sighed, looking up. "...Oh crud...what'll happen to me?"

"No clue." Kyaz said, going on through the door.

"That's really reassuring." Kuick sighed, stepping in.

Everything was so bight, and then, reality caught up with them.

"Oh gosh. You got it worse than me." Fang said, actually standing on four feet. He was...a wolf.

"What? What!" Kuick tried to move, but nothing happened. "What's going on? I can't feel my automated toes!"

"That's cause you're a computer!" Eddie pointed, eyes wide.

"OH MY..." Kuick exclaimed, voice sounding like Microsoft SAM. "YOU'RE SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME?"

"I told you..." Master Hand sighed, voice ringing a little. "Oh, and would someone walk Fang? He needs to go out."

"Ha ha ha..." Fang said, rolling his eyes. "Wait, why are you getting the leash?"

"He said someone needs to walk you." Skid shrugged, hitching the leash to Fang. He dragged the dog along, walking off with Dominique.

"I think I remember this town..." She said, holding a small map just in case.

"...This should be fun..." Atifa sighed, plopping down on a futon mattress.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I got this...poor Fang. Still pretty sad for bashing...<em>


	27. Chapter 28

_I thought I updated, but I didn't. I had a whole good chapter...but instead you get this. :| Darn._

* * *

><p>Yvet was stumbling around the Japanese style house, trying to make sense of this 'Earthy-dog way of walking'. Apparently, dogs on earth and Laguz from...Tellius walked differently. She and Fang weren't the only ones with problems. Kuick was a computer, and many others were having power withdrawals.<p>

"Cant! Do! This! _AUGGH!" _Yvet was slipping on her own feet, confused and disoriented. Her tail hit Kuick's monitor, and he responded with a computerized groan.

"Would you please not practice around me? I got a good screen, and I'm sure it's gonna break if you hit me again!" Kuick yelled, a frowny face on the screen.

"BITE ME!" She growled, raising her lips to reveal teeth. He responded with ':O'.

"Um...Okay then..." Kuick frowned, kind of freaking out. "I won't bother you anymore...I need some legs."

"I couldn't help you there..." Ly frowned, looking at the computer. "I need to check my book-a-face."

"Oh no you don't." Kuick said, trying to scoot away, but to his terror, he had no legs to do so. Yvet frowned, bumping into the door as Skid came in.

"Woah, what's her problem?" He asked, looking at the darker colored wolf-husky-malamute mix.

"I. CAN'T. WALK. RIGHT!" She yelled, teetering out. She bumped into a wall, and yelled again, frustrated.

"Well, on another note...Walking Fang was fun." Skid said, smiling a little.

"How so?" Ly asked, typing on the computer, Kuick yelling annoyances and some obscene language. "Did you tell Dominique about deep hidden emotions that are coming close since the fall of the academy, and then did you let go of Fang's leash and hold her close in your arms, and..."

"Shut up. We went and got Yakisoba and she talked with the locals." Skid frowned, face red. "Funny thing, really..."

"What's that?" Ly asked, looking back.

"I saw Roy at a Barnes and Noble."

"They don't have Barnes and Noble in Japan." Kuick said, frowning. Or just making a :( face. Either or.

"Well, he was at a book store, and Sheik was with him." He sipped his tea, looking at Ly and the computer kid. "To say the least, Dominique and I found it quite odd."

"Why do you have red lipstick on your neck?" Ly pointed with a frown.

"A clown from the Mc Donalds attacked me and I accidentally gut kicked him." Skid said, rubbing his neck. It all ended oddly."

"Likely story." Kuick said, making a huge text face with hundreds of characters. "I really need my face back."

"You bet. This is getting odd." Ly said, turning his screen off.

"H-Hey!" He yelled, the speakers still attached. "Ly, turn the screen back on."

"Bite me." She sighed, walking off. Kuick yelled at her until Skid crawled over and turned the screen back on. Skid frowned when he saw Kuick had made an obscene gesture on the computer screen.

"So...that's what you do in your spare time anymore? Hm?" Skid asked, poking the screen's power button and walking off.

"NOOOOO!" Kuick yelled. "I'm sorry! Oh my Gosh, I'm sorry! S-Skid! Don't go!"

"Kid, don't flip me the bird when I turn the screen on!" Skid yelled back, voice getting farther and farther away.

* * *

><p>~Master Hand<p>

"I'm sure the students will be fine." Ike sighed, after being called to Lawrence's room. "Look, they're pretty independent, and most the teachers are here..."

"You're worried about your home, aren't you?" Lawrence said, looking at him from the window. The rock garden was outside, and some of the kids were sparring for the heck of it. "I was in contact with Titania the other day. Mist is just fine, all the people of Tellius are safe, and Mist's Child is due in a few weeks."

"What?" Ike spat suddenly, eyes wide. "_Child?_"

"You didn't know?" Lawrence asked, eyebrows arched. "She told me as soon as you left, she and Boyd were married and had child."

"When I get home, I'm gonna kill him." Ike said, shaking his head and smiling. "I was wondering why she insisted on wearing baggy clothes last time she came..."

"To be honest, I couldn't tell either." Lawrence shrugged. "Elincia is fine as well."

"I knew that much." He muttered, face turning red. "But why did you call me in again?"

"I wanted to know what was going on with you and Marth. There was an explosion in the bathroom, and he came out with a blackened face and covered in silly string."

"Ah, it was one of the kids. He gave them a fifteen page report in Heron and they finally got their revenge." Ike laughed, looking at him. "Don't look too much into it. He had it coming."

"Sure. Like the time you got back at him for using your shampoo?" Lawrence asked.

"Look, that was funny and you know it." Ike pointed, turning on his heel and leaving.

"It was..." Lawrence smiled to himself. "Oh it was..."

* * *

><p>~Atifa<p>

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if we stayed like this for a month or so. Master Hand seemed pretty injured." Jake said, poking around in the coy pond. The scaled fish bubbled and fwished around, a little annoyed with him.

"Oh, he's fine..." Atifa sighed, laying in the sun. It was bad enough they were in the real world, she couldn't do six-foot jumps anymore. "I saw him running around the house this morning."

"Really?" Sylvia asked, coming out with blackened hands.

"What...I won't ask." Jake said, shaking his head.

"It's revenge." Sylvia said with a smile. "He had it coming. Eddie's idea was the silly string."

"Eddie was in on it?" Jake asked, getting up and turning around. "What?"

"Oh, it was fun. Last I knew, he was laughing his butt off and Marth had stumbled out of the bathroom."

"I'm gonna tan his hide...later." Jake said, his tone grave.

"Oh shoot..." Atifa said, changing the subject. "So, you think Lucy's fine wherever she is?"

"Yeah, I called her this morning. She made it out fine, and she and some other students are making their way back through the tunnels as we speak. She'll end up somewhere in Tokyo." Jake sighed, sitting back down. "She's the best thing in my life besides my family. If I lost her...I think I might just roll over and die..."

"I wish I had that kind of relationship..." Atifa frowned.

"You could." Ethan sprung out of nowhere, right in front of Atifa.

"HOLY MOTHER OF AECREUS!" She yelled, falling back. Ethan bust out laughing with Sylvia, who fell off the raised stoop of the house.

"Oh, that was good!" Sylvia called from the ground.

"Ethan, I swear I'll get you. One. Day." She muttered, going inside.

"...Was that really nessicery?"

"Oh, when you get bored here, it is." Ethan sniffed, smiling to himself. "Now, on to my other things of interest..."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer's been down. :P Merry (late) Christmas! :D<em>


	28. Chapter 29

_I have gotten many, (well, a few) reviews of 'OH mah GAWD, WRITE SOMETHING!'. I guess you all really like this story...hunh? _

_What do you say we do another teacher day, hm?_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, get out and do something?" Roy walked a line in front of Lawrence, annoyed at his request. '<em>Do something outside the house. I can watch the students,' <em>The heck he could. "Come on, I'm totally fine in the house!"

"Roy, you've been pacing a thin line for about fifteen minutes." Sheik pointed out, wearing casual clothes instead of her normal skin-tight outfit. Her arm was still healing up, but with the help of a secret stash of potions from Kikairo Village, she was getting better faster than a normal person. "You need out."

"I know that you're all comfortable in the house, but you just need to go." Lawrence shook his head, looking at one of the guys. "Samus has recovered enough to go outside, but she's still kind of shaky. She's one in need of fresh air and socialization."

"I'll go ahead and chauffeur her around. How hard could it be?" Lyn said, looking around.

"Um, she bites." Marth noted. "Seriously."

"You can't be that mean, she's not that bad." She smiled.

"Um..." Ike frowned, eyeing a mysterious scar on his forearm, probably from the blonde bounty hunter. "She really does bite. Literally."

"My Goddess, really?" Lyn looked at Lawrence, frowning. "Is this...is this true?"

"...Sadly, yes. It is." Lawrence scratched the back of his head, looking at Lyn ruefully. "Samus is a chronic biter when it comes to melee fighting and other close combat. I would say that it's because she spent most her time with the Chozo, but they're bird-ish..."

"Chozian." Marth nodded. "She used to get up at the break of dawn and crow."

"That was bad." Roy agreed. "Very bad..."

"Kid, you slept right through it." Ike said, furrowing his brows.

"Moving onward, I am discharging you from the house until five, or if you're Snake, until seventeen hundred," He started, looking at a couple notes he made. "So, have fun."

* * *

><p>"He kicked us out." Roy grumbled, still pacing. Sitting in one of the parks around Tokyo, it was a nice day. Sure it was a little crowded and people were nice, and didn't really care that there were people around with blue hair. Everyone was dressed casual, and it was pretty easy to blend in when in Shibuya. Lyn had ditched them and headed somewhere, so that meant that Samus was with them for the day. "That's great...and my mom stuck the biter on me."<p>

"I'll only bite if you do something stupid." Samus muttered, having picked up a 3DS and Ocarina of Time. "Oops. You did something stupid."

"What did I do?" Roy exclaimed, annoyed.

"My guess, you talked." Sheik said, a little doped up on the medications she was taking. "Ooh, why don't we go to Banana Republic?" She looked like a kid in a Mc Donald's play place with an expression that was priceless.

"Martha might buy everything..." The red haired swordsman chortled, pacing a little slower now. "He bought this gay looking scarf..."

"It's not _gay, _it was a neutral scarf." Marth defended, crossing his arms.

"It was pink, girlpants." Ike flatly announced, a loud roar of laughter came from Sheik. Everyone gave a concerned look for her, and she finally calmed down.

"H-he didn't buy it. It was in my dresser the other day." She laughed, Samus's face finally went from stone solid to a quick laugh.

"Oh, that's good." She said, shaking her head.

"At least I don't go to Hot Topic and buy...those..er..." Marth said, trying to get a good retort going. "Domo."

"Domo's cute." Samus tapped on the screen, going to a different game. "Little monsters that aren't Roy are kinda adorable."

"What do you mean 'That aren't Roy'?" Roy asked. "I'm not a monster."

"So says your mom." Marth pulled out his phone, checking his Facebook, conveniently named 'Marth Lowell'. Nobody knew the difference.

"Your mom said you were a little troll when you were a kid. It's like...you were evil or something." Sheik stood up, promptly sitting back down. "Oh, I feel like rainbows."

"Well, we all know who's feeling good." Ike muttered, rubbing his nose. "Why don't we just go to a McDonalds or something?"

"Fast food doesn't treat me well..." Samus frowned at the low battery notice from her DS. Cursing in Japanese, she shut the game off and looked at everyone. Her short hair was kind of unnerving, she looked so much...meaner. "I say we go to TGIFridays."

"There isn't a TGIFridays here." Marth sighed, updating his status yet again.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Well, since the two ladies are fighting about food, why don't we just go down the street to that one place." Roy sighed, trotting off. "Come on, druggie."

"Yay~ Walking!" Shiek followed, as did Ike to make sure she didn't fall over.

"It's an all American Restaurant. _Why _would _Japan _have one?" Marth asked, still arguing with Samus as they walked.

"I don't know, I can't hear you over your Japanese accent!" She retorted hotly. She was right. Whenever he got angry, he sounded more Japanese than anything. While Ike had a thoroughly American sound to him most of the time (since he somehow learned how to curse in Heron from Leanne), since Marth was trapped in Japan for most his life, he had picked it up.

"Shut up." Marth pointed, stopping in the middle of the crosswalk with Samus. "I do declare, you are back to your brutish ways."

"...Is that foundation on your cheek, or did you cover a zit?" Samus retorted, looking at him the same way he looked at her.

"Let's just go to TGIFridays." He rubbed his cheek and strode on, Samus following with a quick laugh.

"You're girlier than crap, Princess Martha." She laughed, shaking her head. "Like Peach!"

"Shut up! We both like to cook, there's no problem with that!"

"Oscar is manlier than you and he cooks, cleans and rides a horse!" Samus said. "He's attractive, too."

"Shut. Up." Marth sighed, rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p><em>And so the day went like that. I can't come up with anything good so far. Maybe something tomorrow worth reading. Thanks!<em>


	29. Chapter 30

_You know, I really don't know... *random dancing* This story has been temporarily rated T, for the upcoming conversation._

_I'll tell you more at the end._

* * *

><p>"You know, some of the Brawlers share similar names to products in the world." Kyaz was able to use Kuick to mess around on the computer, and he wasn't making too much of a fuss because Kyaz wasn't Ly, who got on deviantart and scarred people. "I've noticed that..."<p>

The normal group was staying around with Kuick to keep him company, and then there was the fact that Yvet didn't want to run around so much. Marianne was sprawled out on the floor, Chris was on the bunk bed that was in there, and for some reason, Eddie was sitting in the slide-open closet with the door wide open. Dominique was trying to make sense out of the puzzle games on her DS, and Skid was trying to help.

"I think Professer Layton needs to do his own problems." He tried moving things around, but he didn't quite get it.

"It's not too bad. At least it's not a real life problem...or is it?" Dominique looked up, frowning.

"I don't know, you find out." Jake said, sketching around. He had easily sketched out the couple and was working on the things around the room.

"It's Tokyo, what could go wrong?" Atifa asked, painting her nails on the tea table."

"Oh! Kyaz! I got a product that sounds similar to an actual thing!" Ly said, standing up really quick and startling Fang. "Falcon Lunch."

"A lunchable?" Jake asked, frowning. "That doesn't have a bad ring to it...Falcon Lunch."

"Try and top me." Ly proudly posed with her hands on her hips.

"Ike's Hard Lemonade." Kuick said, making a smiley face.

"That's a good one!" Chaos snapped. "How about Martha Lowell Home Furnishings?"

"Martha Stewart. That was a burn, not a product." Cherry said, doing some origami and watching Asima draw. She came up with a perfectly made crane, and added it to the other pile she made. "What about Peach Cobbler?"

"Kind of...odd, but..." Will said, frowning. "I don't know what one would do for Roy."

"Roy El Motel." Atifa admired her handiwork on her nails, starting on the other hand. "There was a crappy motel named that in my town."

"Link's Sausa..." Marianne said, stopping in mid-sentence. "Never mind. Just...never mind. Let's go with something else that doesn't do with Link."

"Sheik Quatro: Razor Blades." Yvet said. "Eh, I don't know."

"That's kind of cool, but my favorite is Falcon Lunch." Will said, snapping his fingers.

"Firefox." Eddie spurted out.

"That's cool." Fang said, tail wagging a little. "I never thought of that."

"Did you ever think of...er, um..." Yvet said, tail wagging on the floor with a persistant 'thump thump thump'. "Oh! Snake's Brakes?"

"Kinda cheesy." Skid remarked. "You know, I think Falcon Lunch is the best so far."

"That's what I'm thinking." Cherry nodded. "Ly, you won this round."

"YES!" She cheered. "I'mma gonna tell Rita!"

"Where is she, by the way?"

"She's been hiding out in the back room." She dashed of, Eddie frowned.

"You know, after watching that Japanese movie, I think I don't like the cupboard here." Eddie said, looking into the murky darkness. There was an odd noise that came from it, and one could see that some thing was in there, Eddie was pale.

He fell out, and a seriously pale woman came creeping out, making almost everyone scream and run out. "IT'S THE GRUDGE! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES!"

And nobody went into the tea room for the rest of the day.

The teachers eventually came back and looked in there, and there wasn't a problem in the world...but there was the meowing cat boy that sounded like some sort of monster...nobody gave much mind to it.

"GOSH DARN IT!" Sylvia yelled, storming out of the tea room covered in white paint and wearing the black wig and the stark white dress spattered with blood. "Nobody gets scared anymore!"

"I don't know, kid." Marth called, laughing a little. "It sure looks like Ike's petrified."

"Oh, you better start running girlie. Someone's gonna end up dead here in three seconds."

Marth came out running, Ike followed, and Sheik was yelling about some spilled tea.

"Don't kill me! I'm too beautiful to die!" Marth screamed. Ike finally caught up, catching him by the foot and dragged him away. Dominique, Marianne and Yvet were standing in the hall, watching this happen.

"Help...me..."

"You know, I almost feel bad for him." Yvet said, looking at them.

"Almost." Dominique said, pushing up her kimono sleeves.

"I kind of do..." Marianne looked at her friends, kind of bestranged. "You two do have consciences, don't you?"

"Sometimes."

"Maybe." Dominique shrugged. "They didn't tell me when I was in France."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, for the products, I was thinking about this with my partner in crime: my sister. She and I found a photoshopped picture of a 'Falcon Lunch', and then we went on with it. 'Ike's Hard Lemonade', 'Sheik Quatro Razor Blades', 'The Roy-El Motel' (there's one where I live :P) My personal favorite (the one I nixed, because it wasn't anything, but then there's the odd fangirl things that go with it...) Marth and a can of whipped cream. Don't ask, don't tell, but I think I might change the rating! XD<em>

_...But I do like Martha Lowell Home Furnishings...hnn..._


	30. Chapter 31: Hung Over Much?

_Ah, I've got final fantasy music on. Let's write for Oblivion... :P_

* * *

><p>The air in the Academy was still as he walked through, arms outstretched. Nobody gave any resistance, nobody really knew what was going out. The whole north wall had collapsed, and most of the students were some sort of knocked out or in custody in the detention dungeon that had been unused for years. Everything he touched turned a silver and amber color, much like his eyes. All had been taken, now all that was left was finding them and taking away everything.<p>

"Ah, this place looks so much better." Oblivion smiled to himself, admiring his work. "Lux and Eon were looking around for any survivors left, and making sure all the area was secure. "How fate works in mysterious ways..."

A pale pink fairy flew aimlessly around, much like Navi if she lost Link.

_'Leia? Leia? Hey! Hey!' _

"Poor thing." He sighed, picking it up by its wings. "You're lost, aren't you?" For once, his eyes went soft, expression to a hushed sorrow. "Tired, weary, scared, terrified.." He trailed off, listening to the frightened chatter of the fairy.

'_Danger! Danger! Scary!' _

_"_Danger, you say..." Oblivion mused, looking down. He let the pink ball of light go, looking at it like he had lost something dear. "Flee." He slumped down the hall, pulling off his gloves and stripping himself of his armor and such, throwing it on the floor. Gloves, sword, one boot, shoulder bracer, other boot, curaiss, pouches, belt...and eventually he ended his stripping and wandered into Lawrence's room. The door was shut, but with a small turn of the knob, he peeked in. The room was untouched by him, and still stayed the same way Lawrence had it. Pale blue carpet, perfectly made bed, pictures on his dresser and one on his desk of his late...late..._friend._

"Well, you've been busy..." Oblivion sighed, stepping with bare feet to the carpet. The pale sheets were almost illuminated in the nightlight that was in the corner: He was still cautious of the dark, now was he? Glancing at the pictures, he saw that most of them were of family, mother and father, little brother and himself, and one of the three boys when they were growing up.

So much had changed, so much had happened...

Oblivion's eye twitched and he put the picture down, refusing to look at it. Everything and nothing had changed, and the relations between them were the same. Still rocky, still on the bitter side with a bit of a resentful nature. He could have changed into what was left of his true form, a beast unlike no other, and destroy the room, leaving nothing but rubble. Instead, he walked over to the bed, closed his eyes and plopped down face first.

"Maybe I'm going about this all wrong..." Oblivion sighed, breathing in the smell of fabric softner...like his mother used. He really didn't change, did he? "Maybe..."

'_No. Take his glory. Take it. It's all that you want. You want your own empire. To be known as Oblivion: King of Chaos.' _

The voice echoed in his mind, a faint sigh escaped him as he eventually fell asleep, a black dot on the bed.

* * *

><p>Lawrence~ (a couple days later)<p>

"I can't believe you're up there." Lawrence sighed, looking at a duct-taped Sheik. She was hanging on the ceiling, blonde hair out of her normal ponytail and hanging in her face. "I don't remember anything of the matter..."

"Me neither. If it helps, it was all a blur when they did it." Sheik smiled. "I think...oh, there's a bit of some hair in the tape! It's blue! Someone did it who had blue hair!"

"...Oh jeez..." Roy climbed out from under the table, holding his head. "I think...I really think that the booze from Altea gets pret-ty strong after...some...time..." His gaze went to Sheik, who was smiling at him from the ceiling.

"Why hello, there." She said, being all friendly-like.

"Sheik, how did you...?" 'Gremlin' was written on his knuckles, and he had a sharpie mole under his eye.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Lawrence shook his head. "Where are the others?"

"I think we woke up Link and had fun, Samus...Ike...Martha, I don't know where they are." Roy shook his head, finding a couple hair clips had fallen out. He also had a red smudge on his cheek: lipstick. "I think we had a 'Hangover' moment."

"Oh, that one movie. The second one was hilarious." Sheik chortled. "Who do you think we lost?"

"My bet is on Ike...He'll end up like Doug or something." Lawrence said. "Why don't we look for them all, does that sound good?"

"I can't move, so I'll patrol in here." Sheik said, squirming around a little. "Roy'll help you!"

"The heck I will." He muttered, getting up and finding quarters popping out his short bottoms. "What the what?"

"Hey, look! Quarters!" Sheik smiled. "Did someone think you were coin-operated or something?"

"This is Martha's doing. I'm gonna kill em. I'm gonna kill em." Roy stomped out, another quarter fell out of his shorts.

"Well, the hunt is on." Lawrence sighed, leaving Sheik on the ceiling.

"Good luck!" She yelled. "Hope I come down soon! My nose itches something fierce!" She said. Roy eventually came back, scratched her nose for her and went off.

"Happy?" Roy asked.

"Overjoyed." She replied. "Mole man."

"Shuddup, or you'll never come down." He replied.

* * *

><p><em>Part two will come soon. I'll include some of the kids, I swear. XD<em>


	31. Chapter 32: Hung Over Much? Pt II

_I gotta figure out who the Doug of the group is! XD So, waffles anyone?_

_I might drop a random RD character in here. ... *laughs like a crazy person*_

* * *

><p>It was like playing hide and go seek with Snake, in the dark, with a black box. You never knew what was going to go on, and there were things that you wished you had never seen. For example: Quincy was sleeping in one of the rooms, and he was <em>covered <em>in black marker. He looked content, not sure what was going on. Pit was sleeping while wearing a pink tunic, and hairclips strewn through his hair.

"Oh God..." Lawrence frowned, looking at all the other _normal _kids. "What did you guys do?"

"I think we partied." Roy muttered, rubbing the mole off his face. "But, I'm not sure."

"I don't think you _partied, _per say, more so almost tore the house down and drugged _me _so I wouldn't know. I remember just as much as you." He crossed his arms, walking down the hallway. "I resent that this house is so big..."

"Okay, how do we want to go about this?" Roy started walking off, still rubbing at the mole. "Do we call in that one Snake guy, hire a Japanese detective with a secret agenda with a notebook, or try and find him on our own?"

"Wait, 'A Japanese detective with a secret agenda with a notebook'? Are you referencing Deathnote?" Lawrence asked, brows furrowed as he followed.

"Yeah, your brother looks like L." The firey haired swordsman said. "It's almost creepy."

"I never noticed." Lawrence muttered. They both looked around the manse, some of the lights started flickering as they went on, the fuses must have been damaged. Roy looked around uneasily, the memory coming back to him.

"Oh jeez...oh jeez...I remember." Roy muttered incoherently. "The horror, the laughing, the...the..."

"What?" Lawrence asked, stopping him and accidentally kicked something. He looked down, seeing a can of rediwhip. "Oh no. Oh no. This is not my field of work. NO. No no no no no." He backed away, terrified. "I didn't think _this _would happen!"

"Come on, you signed up for it." Roy said, picking up the empty can. He too was somewhat freaked out, and looking for him to follow. "Please don't make me go in there alone."

"...I...I...Fine. If someone dies in there, I'm not going to the funeral." He said, gulping down whatever fear there was.

"Well, you're optimistic." Roy muttered, finding a flashlight on the ground and clicking it on. "We'll just get to the point and get this...done."

They walked down the flickering hall, trying to locate the fuse box. There were a couple pop cans and a noticeable monster energy drink, and...a bottle of Japanese Booze. Oh no. It had happened again.

"You guys got _drunk?" _Lawrence cawed, glaring sideways at Roy.

"Look, it wasn't my fault! I think someone brought it in!" Roy said, flashing the flashlight in his face. "I think Snake had a bottle of that, and he said he had another, so he was...oh jeez. He had the second bottle, and..."

_THUMP._

Something had fallen, and it made Roy jump. Lawrence looked at the side closet, eyes squinted up and curious. "Who's in the cupboard?"

"I'm not opening it. I have terrible memories of being pulled in." Roy said. "You do it."

Lawrence rolled his eyes, grabbing the handle firmly and breathing lightly. Swinging open the door, he gasped as an unfamiliar green haired thief had suddenly appeared in his closet. He groaned when the light hit him, sheilding his closed eyes.

"Ike, what did I tell you about letting me sleep? Micaiah is a real witch when it comes to waking me up..." He groaned, opening his eyes. "Well, this is awkward." He looked at Roy, frowning even more. "When did Tormod get here?"

"I'm not Tormod." Roy snapped. "That's what Ike said when he was a newb. 'Are you Tormod?' Psh! What a ditz."

"Do you remember anything about the night before?" Lawrence asked quickly, helping Sothe out of the closet.

"I remember I ate a can of cheese in a can." Sothe muttered, rubbing his eyes. "A couple monsters later, I can't remember..." He pulled a wrapper out of his pocket, throwing it somewhere. "Stupid Kit-Kats..."

"That's nice. Do you know where everyone is?"

"I think I remember that Sam girl was in the Ta-"

"That's Sheik, and she's on the ceiling." Roy corrected. "Samus is the one with blonde hair."

"...Last I remember she and that elf girl made her brunette. Said she wanted a change."

"WHAT?" Lawrence was about to go ballistic, eye twitching behind his glasses. "What? Sam dyed her hair brunette?"

"Yeah. She looks kind of cute." Sothe said, cheeks flushing red.

"Shut up and walk. We're finding them and I'm going to have a heck of a time with discipline." He growled, walking off at a quick pace.

"He usually like this?" Sothe asked, confused over Roy's fake mole.

"Nope. He's usually happier than a basket of puppies." Roy replied with a huff, trotting off as well.

"Well, that's awesome." Sothe followed, picking off a scrap of paper on his back. "Why does this say 'I like little boys?'"

"...Looks like Link wrote it. He has terrible handwriting." Roy said, snatching the note. "Looks...was this written in blood?" He stopped, examining the red hue of the ink.

"I think so...So this Link guy is injured, too?" Sothe asked, hearing Lawrence freak out in the living room.

"_I'm gonna kill some smashers..._" Lawrence growled.

When they got there, a sight beheld to them. Zelda was sleeping on the couch, surrounded by fluff and about a year's worth of pop cans. Someone was sleeping under the cans, the long pile showed that. Who it was though, was a mystery.

Zelda rolled over, groaning as she fell off into the mess. "Oh!" She got up, looking up at Lawrence. She cursed in Hylian, fretting over the mess. "Crud, we screwed up. Ike, wake up."

Ike sprung out of the can mess, wincing. He looked hung over, dark rings under his eyes. "I'm sorry Dad, don't bludgeon me to death." He said quickly, confused. "Oh, where'd all these come from?"

"You tell me." Lawrence crossed his arms, tapping his foot as well. "What the hay happened?"

"I have no clue." Zelda said quickly, getting up do defend the mess. "We were just having a little get-together, and then Snake brought in some sort of booze, and Marth brought some sort of rum and..."

"That rum was good, though." Ike added, rubbing his face. He was missing a tooth, and he had a bruise on the side of his face. "...I think I lost a tooth."

"Eh, we'll get you a fake one." Roy said, flopping his hands on the side and feeling a lump in his pocket. "What the holy mother of..." He dug the lump out of his pocket, a pale white tooth gleamed at him. "Ike, I found your tooth!"

"Oh, this reminds me of the time me and Micaiah got married...I woke up on the floor." Sothe muttered to himself.

"Nice wedding. Little less on the fancy, though." Ike nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" Lawrence spat, still greatly upset.

"I remember it all. I think. It's hazy." Ike nodded. "Link's on the roof..."

"Where's Princess Martha?" Roy asked.

"That, my eternally left-haired friend, is a question that I do not have an answer for." Ike said, smiling a hill-billyish grin. "Now, can I have my tooth?"

"I think we pulled this out with pliers or something." Sothe said, holding a hand to his mouth. "It's kind of gross..."

"I remember! You said something about being a dentist and how it was impossible back in Crimea." Zelda snapped, smiling a little, looking back at Sothe and Roy. "Right?"

"Don't ask me..." Roy shrugged.

"I remember that..." Ike nodded. "Didn't hurt, really."

"You cried like a little girl." Zelda taunted.

"Moving on...I remember Zelda made Samus a smart brunette, Sothe ate a can of cheese, we got Link out and he got a paper cut and made a sign for Roy the little boy-man..." Ike said, getting up finally. The pop cans clattered, and he winced a little at the sound. "Then someone got the idea to get Pit and Quincy involved."

"...Seems like a..."

"Martha did it. He was so out of it." Ike groaned. "We're never going to find him..."

"You think he's with Link and Sam?"

"I think we left them in the garden." Sothe noted. Lawrence had given up, hanging his head down low.

"I'll let you sort this out. I don't think I'll ever _really, truly _understand you all..." He said sadly, strutting off.

"Okay, we're on a smash hunt now, hunh?" Sothe asked.

"Maybe we can go ask Sheik. Maybe she remembered something. Or the kids! The kids might know!" Roy explained.

"Good plan, my man." Zelda said, gaining slack. "Oh, that only sounds good when men say it..."

"Kind of." Sothe shrugged. "Why don't we just go and look already?"

* * *

><p><em>Congratulations, you got a seemingly long chapter and another cliffhanger! :D Yay for you!<em>

_I really need to put the kids in this..._


	32. Chapter 32

_I'm putting the mysterious war of the house behind me (and the hangover) and I'm gonna speed this up. A lot. Here we go, real life encounters with the good, the bad, and the ginger greudo that is pretty scary for kidnapping girls. (Yes, Zelda. We know you have your problems. A visit to a doctor or psychiatrist might help. XD)_

* * *

><p>"You can't remember anything?" Roy asked, scrubbed clean of the mole and lipstick. Ike was wiggling his tooth, somehow it had come loose. "Gad, I was standing there like an idiot in the main hall, and I had no clue what I was doing!"<p>

"Ah, ith nawt dat baah." Ike said, trying to figure out what happened. "I'm gonna have to visit a dentist here or something, this is driving me nuts!"

"You think wiggling teeth are bad..." Link came around, groaning and rubbing his head. "I have a caffeine headache."

"Hey, where's Sheik?" Sam asked, hair back to blonde.

"...I think she..." Link pointed, confused. "I saw Marth sleeping in a cupboard, and your friend was somewhere around the area. He's mentoring a fellow thief as we speak, Ike."

"Ah, that's nice." Ike nodded, oblivious. "Wait, Sothe was here?"

"Yeah, I don't know how he got around, so...yeah." Link shrugged. "Now I'm seriously wondering where Sheik is."

"Hey, guys?" Sheik called from another room. Roy and Link followed the sound of a distressed Sheik to the tamati room, where everything seemed quiet.

"What? I don't get this." Roy frowned. "This is that night when it was just melee..."

"Oh jeez, I remember that..." Link sighed, sitting on one of the cushions. "You threw a brick at my face."

"Yeah, that was hilarious." Sheik said, making the boys look at the ceiling. She just smiled, looking down at them. "Hello there."

Roy just stopped, looking up like an idiot. Link frowned, a little less impressed by this, having been through the notorious 'Mario Kart Battle of 2000'. "Sheik, what are you doing?"

"I have no clue, but I think...I think I gotta go." She squirmed, falling off the ceiling. Somehow, she managed to fall on her back, and held her arm up, cast in tact. "Yeah, I gotta go." Sheik got up in a hurry, running away. Instead of her normal outfit, she wore baggy pants, and one of Ike's sweatshirts (everyone could tell because there was a mysterious stain on the back and the drawstring was half-gnawed off)

"Well, that's not too bad." Link got up, groaning a little. "I'm gonna get some breakfast. You want some?"

"As long as Zelda doesn't try and spit in my Cheerios." Roy grumbled. "Why was Sheik taped to the ceiling?"

"I have no idea, gremlin." Marth crawled out of the cupboard. "But I have some oddball memories of last night."

"You remember it all?" Link asked.

"...Wait..." Marth grimaced, then shook his head. "Nope, nope...I got nothing." He got up, stretched, and popped his neck. Marth then walked off as if nothing happened. "Oh, nice hair Roy. Always left, I see."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Roy groaned.

"It's always been left?" He asked, glaring up at Link.

"As far as I can tell." Link shrugged, walking away. "Come on, troll."

* * *

><p>~Somewhere in Tokyo...<p>

"You don't seem to know where your brother is, Oblivion." Lux sighed, not getting used to the light of Tokyo. She was wearing a black hoodie to keep her hair out of the sun. "You're acting kind of odd, too."

"Not really. I just am worried about leaving Eon alone back home." Oblivion caught his mistake, shaking his head. "Err, back at base."

"You're really making no sense at all." She sighed, walking on. "There aren't any listings for a 'Master Hand' in the phone book. Should we look on Google, or whatever it is?"

"He wouldn't go by 'Master Hand', for one. He'd go by his birth name, an then something like that." Oblivion said. "If I were in the same position, I'd put myself as 'Camron Hand'."

"Your name is Camron?" Lux asked, cocking a brow.

"It's a cover name." Oblivion said quickly, stomping off. "I'll dethrone him! I'll dethrone them all!"

"...You might wanna get the Black Knight, Sephiroth and everyone else evil in the worlds." Lux said, catching up to him.

"Who's Sephiroth?" Oblivion asked, frowning with his brows.

"Like I'm supposed to know." She muttered, walking with him. "...Do you even remember what he looks like?"

"Of course I do!" Oblivion guffawed. "...I have no clue."

"You're an idiot." She replied, shaking her head.

"Look, if I'm an idiot, you're an idiot, cause I _own _you." Oblivion pointed. "Ha-HA!"

"...Same difference. You're more of an idiot than me." She shrugged, looking at one of the advertisements for Super Smash Brothers. She stopped and a face, scrapping it and catching up to Oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, finally updated. (yay!) :D<em>

_Short chapter. (not yay!) D:_


	33. Chapter 33

_You know, it's kind of time for some sort of interaction. HERE GOES NOTHING! _

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Japan is a good place to be!" Atifa talked to Skid, hands on her hips as she walked along. Skid was holding Fang and Yvet back, Marianne watching with Dominique. Will was back home sparring with Leon, and Pit (for some reason or rather, being cooped up all the time with all the other people) was talking behind them with Ly.<p>

"I don't know. I'm more for the smaller towns. I'm from a place where towns aren't much bigger than villiages."

"You were living in the Wastelands forever. Kid, you were really upset by the rural areas, weren't you?" Dominique asked, having been used to big places like this. People walked past, looking at the odd dogs that Skid walked.

"Yes. Yes I was." Skid nodded, squinting his eyes up at Dominique. "I'm what you people would call a 'small town kid'."

"Eh, it's all good. Small town kids are the best." Atifa smiled. "I live in a town of seventy-six people."

"That's not a town, thats a village." Marianne pointed out. Atifa stopped, drooping back to Ly's conversation.

"What? A village?" Atifa gasped, bumping into Korrax.

"Dude, watch it!" He muttered, walking on.

"It's not that bad, Atifa. It could be worse." Yvet said, looking back at her. "You could be Skid."

"What's wrong with being me?" Skid asked indignantly?"

"Eh, you're kinda...I don't know. You seem older than you look." Fang mentioned.

"Oh do I now?" Skid glowered, making the two dogs almost freak out, if not for the shady characters in front of them.

"Wait a second, is that...?" Ly looked over, squinting at them. "My Gosh, that's-!"

"Maybe he doesn't know we're from the school?"

"Why hello, there." Oblivion smiled, stopping with Lux right in front of them. "To what pleasure do I have seeing you, young students of Smash Academy?"

"Oh shoot. We're screwed." Marianne muttered to Skid, who nodded. "What do we do?"

"If I've learned anything, we do three things." Skid said, watching Oblivion dig around in his pockets. "One, we don't freak out. Two, come up with a quick plan, and three, yell the plan out quickly, so everyone gets the idea."

"And your plan is?" Yvet asked, looking back at her leash.

"RUN!" Skid and everyone turned heel and ran off, avoiding the odd magic hit that Lux threw.

"Dude, did she have magic? I don't have wings, and she has _magic?_" Pit whined.

"You know, for an army general, you're kinda whiny." Skid said, trying to keep a hold on Fang and Yvet.

"Let go, we'll be fine. We both got four legs, and we usually outrun Sonic." Fang said. "Anyway, you guys should detour them, and we'll run back home."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." Atifa breathed. "I...Oh, I'm out of shape..."

"Okay, you go. I'll split up with Ly, Atifa goes with Korrax, and Skid, you stay with Marianne." Dominique said, splitting up at the intersection. "Run, you guys!"

As the two dogs ran up one of the streets, the sidewalks were full of people, the the perfect cover up. If not for the sudden bend in space.

"_Supbspace Control!" _Oblivion yelled, a huge thundering and dark dome went up, Marianne and Skid were trapped in the middle.

"OH SNAP!" Marianne yelled, looking at Skid. "You're back in your medieval clothes!"

"Not good..." He said, groping for one of his knives. Marianne was in her 'battle ready' outfit as well, a sleek kimono.

"Well, well, well. I see we're ready for a nice meeting, then." Lux smiled widely, her stark white teeth showed well in her dark robs, and her staff was held high. "Oh, do I scare you any, Skid?"

"...If you mean by looking like one of the weird enemies from my home, yes. Yes you do quite scare me." Skid nodded, talking quicker. She did look like Circe, but that didn't matter. He was about ready to get his head served on a platter if he wasn't careful. "But then again, the way you look, who wouldn't be scared?"

"Lovely little child with a spine. How clever." She threw her first attack, flaming projectiles, then with a side of what Ly would have called 'Blizzara'. (Nobody ever knew what she was talking about, really)

"Skid, we gotta get out of here." Marianne said anxiously. The ends of her kimono were a little burnt, and parts of her hair had frost in them. "I don't know if we'll be able to avoid all her attacks, even if we are in some sort of nullified space."

"...She's a caster, so she's not used to attacks up close..." Skid muttered, jumping back a little. "Let's just go with this. Cover me, Marianne. I'm going in deep."

"_What_?"

With a short few attacks from Marianne to keep her at bay, Skid had managed to get up close and attack, making the dome flicker and flash. "Let's get out of here!" Skid yelled, running back and dragging Marianne with him.

"This won't be the end!" She called to the two running children. "You'll all be decimated!"

"Says you." Skid muttered, ducking into an alley. Marianne groaned, one of her shirt sleeves were burnt off, and Skid wasn't much better.

"...I think my hair's charred." Marianne gasped, breaking off to catch her breath.

"You think I feel better? I think my rump is a rost well done!" He muttered, looking at the charred and bits of his shorts. "Don't ask, I've heard people say it around."

"Where? Where have you heard something like that?"

"...Home." Skid sighed, popping his back. "I have a better question: Why could we fight back there? I felt like I could do backflips and run up the walls."

"Same here...Oh jeez..." She sighed, sitting on the back of her heels. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

><p><em>...Duahhahahaha! D: I don't know. I just needed to update!<em>


	34. Chapter 34

_Shameless plug here, but I've got a Fire Emblem story going on if anyone wants to read. :| 'Fire Emblem: Return of the Hero'...I mentioned it. _

* * *

><p>~Dominique and Ly<p>

"What the heck was that?" Ly roared, looking around the corner. "What the hay is going on?" Nothing was happening now, but it was kind of unnerving to know that something did. Dominique was breathing heavy, looking down at the ground. She only wished that she had her spies, and now she was just going in blind. Her and Ly weren't the most discreet bunch, but she was gonna have to do.

"Shut up, Ly. You'll get us caught." Dominique spat, looking around as well. "Okay...Oblivion's out there, and we need to get back to base..."

"Psst."

"Did you do that?" Ly looked at Domi, confused. She started to pull her blonde hair out of her face, and looked around, coming face to face with...

"It's me, Kennedy." The voice called, from up higher. He was sitting out on the top of a house flat, smiling down at them. "I see you're all in some sort of peril, _ladies._"

"_Stupide Kennedy, vous allez nous prendre si vous êtes trop fort! Allez vous en! Allez vous en!_" Domi hissed, in less than perfect French.

"_Arrêtez m'insulter, d'accord? Je suis ici pour __aider._" Kennedy said, looking down at her with a slight smile. "Nice French, but it could use some work." He rolled down a ladder and looked around. "Come on, get up."

"Why should we?" Dominique asked.

"Less talk, more climb." Ly said, climbing up the rope ladder.

Domi groaned, cursed in French and followed Ly, getting helped up by Kennedy. She frowned even more, if it were possible at all. "Why the heck are you here?"

"I came venturing out, heard a couple explosions and decided to hide out on a house roof." Kennedy smiled charmingly, as Snake probably could if he even _could _or _ever did _smile. "And I ran into your pretty face."

"Suddup and go." Ly said, felling him and dragging him along by his shirt collar. "I'm not gonna die today, and you're gonna get us out."

"GACK! ACK! OOF! THAT WAS A ROOF PEAK THAT YOU JUST DRAGGED ME OVER!" Kennedy yelled.

"Idiots." Dominique growled, slinking after them. While looking over her shoulders to find nobody was following them so far. Even after Kennedy's spurts of foul language in multiple languages, and Kling-On over the few houses they jumped.

"Would you stop dragging me?" Kennedy pleaded, getting dropped on his head.

"What are we doing now?" Dominique asked, looking at the young soldier still holding his head and sitting. "You have a plan, don't you?"

"...I did before you dragged me five houses to the South. We should be making a long way around, going West." He muttered, looking around. "We're off track, but if we make a short detour, we'll be able to go to the far side of the forest we're stationed in and go in from there..." He groaned, getting up. "We just need a disguise."

"...Disguises..." Ly sighed, looking down at one of the street vendors. "Cosplay."

"Now's not the time for a Convention, Ly." Dominique followed her gaze, eyes perking up. "Oh, I get it!"

"What? That's a girl's only cosplay shop!" Kennedy yelped.

"You're gonna get killed or something, and your only choice is this or death." Dominique pointed in his face, getting incredibly close. "Suck it up or die."

"You're kinda cute when it comes to these things." Kennedy said, sneaking in a sly smile.

"You're disgusting." She groaned, hopping into one of the racks. Dominique came out, wearing a wig and a costume from some sort of anime, and she carried a wooden sword. "...Why did I get Bleach?"

"Geronimo!" Ly squealed, hopping in, and coming out with a black leather trench coat. "Lucky day! They got it right!"

"Come on, come on, something good..." Kennedy groaned, hopping down from the roof, and coming out of the rack...in a school gir outfit and a pink wig. "Great."

"Woot woot, man." Ly giggled, pulling her hood up. "Come on, there's a group of people over there."

"...You shave your legs?" Domi asked, looking at his shapely calves.

"It's for when I'm running, it makes me more aerodynamic." Kennedy growled, looking around. "As long as nobody thinks I'm a girl, I'm fine."

Someone whistled, Kennedy looked around angrily, ready to punch someone in. "You owe me later."

"How do I owe you. This is awesome." Domi laughed, walking along. "Can't wait to get back and everyone sees you."

* * *

><p>~Atifa and Korrax<p>

"Okay, if we're here, the forest ends over that way, and..." Atifa groaned, wishing she spent more time in map reading. "Do you know how to read maps?"

Korrax paused, looking around. Gave a couple short coughs, taking the map. "We go this way...?"

"Don't tell me you're lost, too." She put her hands on her hips, looking at him sideways.

"I know how to read maps, I'm just not good at communicating." He retorted, rolling his eyes. "And it doesn't help when you're being a little bit of a drama queen."

"Drama queen?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"...Keep on doing that and I'll call you a 'Mary Sue'." Korrax sighed, reading and moving on. "You really need to learn how to read maps. It'll help you in the long run."

"It'll help you if you're better at making friends. Seriously, what makes you so socially awkward?" Atifa asked.

"Back at my home, heartless were always out when I was a kid, and I was usually alone. Is that a problem?" He sighed, looking around at the fork in the road. "Left..."

"Oh...Sorry about tha-"

"Don't be. You were just curious. That's fine." He smiled, looking back at her. "Anyway, you're not entirely good at making first impressions, either."

"WHAT?"

"Quiet, Mary Sue." Korrax sighed, walking onward. "You'll stir up the evil if it's around. You really aren't ever this loud."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay...Havent' updated in forever. Hopefully this'll be fine. :P For now. <em>

_Like i said, i have a fire emblem story if anyone wants to read! :D_


	35. Chapter 35

_I really need to update SSB, so I'll get this out of the way...*moves Marth out of the way* He's a 'this' now. :P_

_Marth: Really? _REALLY? _I'm a 'this'. I hate you. :|_

* * *

><p>"What the..." Fang groaned, looking at the door. "Really? We came all the way back, and the <em>door <em>needs someone with _thumbs!_"

"Thumbs! Gad, this..." She muttered, pacing around in circles. "I'm getting tired of all this dog stuff! I don't want to be able to reach my leg over my head, I don't want to have the sudden urge to chase flying objects, and I HATE BEING DRAGGED OUT THE DOOR WHEN I HAVE TO 'GO!'" Yvet yelled, making someone come to the window.

"Holy crap, what's going on with you?" Jake and Ethan hung out the window, Jake was dripping wet and had some food coloring on his face.

"What are you doing up there?" Fang asked.

"Less questions, more letting us in. Oblivion's out there, and he's on a rampage!" Yvet yelled up, tail wagging (to her annoyance). "Come on, come on, come on!"

"You guys really need to stop playing with my user settings! I can't open the webcam, and my background is someone's face!" Kuick yelled, annoyed as all gettout.

"What's going on in there?" Fang yelled. The door creaked open, and poked his way in, Yvet cautiously followed. It was just fine, the kids' room was the only one in mayhem. Master Hand was talking to Peach and Luigi, trying to sort something out.

"...It's no reason not to get upset, he was a-"

"Master Hand! Oblivion! That one dude, he's here!" Yvet yelled, almost pummeling him over in excitement. "We saw him! He tried to attack, and I'm sure everyone's fine, but, we all got separated and-"

"What!" Master Hand exclaimed, looking over at Peach. "You two pass on the notice to the other teachers. The teachers and I are going to try and fight him off as long as we can."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll get the others." Peach called, already in the hallway. Luigi nodded, and whimpered as he went off.

"What do we do?" Yvat asked, annoyed with her still wagging tail given the circumstances.

"You go round everyone up, and tell them 'Master Hand said go to the Red Door'. Some of the Paper Mario fans will know what that means." Master Hand said. "I need to run to my residence and get some things. Fang, why don't you wait here for the other kids to come back. They'll be here soon, so be careful."

"...Alright..." Fang said, watching as Yvet ran off and Master Hand walked at a quickened pace to his room. "I'll be here..."

"You'd better be there..." Master Hand called back, chuckling oddly for some reason or rather.

He could hear the people tromping through the forest, the quick steps of some, and the heavier tromps of others. Voices became closer and more clear, and then it came slowly.

"...un, run! He's on our tai-!"

Seven kids pummeled in, Kennedy, Skid, Dominique, Ly, Marianne Atifa and Korrax all were panting, having met up and found out they were being followed.

"Oh Gad, we're dead, there's someone back there, and he was blowing trees over, and..."

"No time, come on." Fang said, running off down the hall. "Follow me! Master Hand said go to the Red Door!"

"Oh! Like in Paper Mario!" Ly grinned, running after them. She stopped and turned around, frowning. "It means we're leaving again."

There was a wide unison call of 'Ohh...' and the eventually followed.

"Wait a second, how do you know about Paper Mario? You're more so a Kingdom Hearts person!" Atifa said.

"When you live in Florida for so long, you kind of pick things up from Nintendo." Ly said, ducking into one of the rooms and picking up Kuick.

"Wait, wait, what are we doing? I was sleeping, you know!" He yelled, the webcam was on, and thanks to Asima and Kyaz, they could see his face in one of the windows.

"Oh hey, nice to see you again..." Skid said, remembering the day with the text hand gesture. "Have you been plotting any more on textedit?"

"Nope, not a word." Kuick frowned, looking around.

Fang dashed down the stairs, everyone followed. "Come on, let's go!"

There was a sudden rumbling sound and out of nowhere, a figure crashed through the wall, and on to the other side of the hall. The wood splintered and crumbled like sand in places as well. On the other end of the holy wall, Master Hand was panting, a claw with a gauntlet on his arm and a thin streak of red running down the side of his face. He looked a little less than terrifying with the armor on, and he made the air dry and stale.

"Oh my Goddess, what the heck is that...?" Skid asked, blinking a couple times.

"I think that's Master Hand..." Kenny said, mouth wide in surprise.

"Ow, Lawrence, that hurt..." The battered lump laughed, picking himself up from the ground, shoulders slouched forward. "For a kid brother, you've gotten quite strong."

"Get out of here, Cameron. I don't want to fight you right now." Lawrence growled, moving the fingers of his claw around, the popping of his knuckles could be heard. "No, I'm not going to."

"What, not in front of the kids? You fear for your little kiddies?" He looked over at the group of teens, amber eyes burning.

"Leave them out of this!" Lawrence yelled, charging forward. He was battered back, making a wider hole in the one he made, landing on his feet, but injured.

"Go, go!" Domi said in a hushed tone, watching as Oblivion went forward and attacked.

"We just can't leave them here! What if Master Hand..." Korrax said, still quiet.

"That's it. Here we go." Ly said, dragging Korrax down the stairs. "He said go to the door, and we're going again. He'll be fine, we'll come back."

"But he's-"

"He's the Master Hand, he holds the world and the Smash World together. He'll be fine." Ly said sternly, expression just the same. "Let's _go._"

* * *

><p><em>Finally Updated, and I know it's kind of...short...I'll make up for it. I've had some sort of lazinesswriter's block._

_Note: today I noticed, in japanese themes, there are people with long hair who are the 'evils' of the games/movies. Ie- The Grudge, The Ring chick, Sephiroth...Etc. XD_


	36. Chapter 36

_I got myself worked up. I need to update. D: Also, another plug, I've got a Fire Emblem Story going if anyone cares... :P ...I annoyed myself with this overnight. I made fanart. D: *has no deviantart to put it on* DD:_

* * *

><p>"When did you get all pushy like that?" Marianne asked Ly, who was kind of leading the group as of then. The tunnel echoed with the voices of the students farther ahead, and the teachers as well. Will and Leon were arguing up front, and Yvet was mediating, or so it sounded.<p>

"I can just do that, right?" Ly asked, looking back at her comrades. The Red Door Tunnel was completely shut off from the world, meaning that somehow they were changing worlds again. The torches that hung on the wall glowed a pale blue, flickering like a candle flame. "I just hope they're all alright."

"I don't know what's gonna happen if all goes to worst and all this...crap hits the fan. I just hope we're all okay." Atifa said, not thinking about what she was saying.

"Way to be real enlightening, Atifa." Dominique said flatly, although her voice cracked. She and Skid were trying to manage Kuick, and wondering how he was still running as a wireless desktop computer.

After most the group had seen Master Hand in a pretty bad shape, and seeing Oblivion there, it was unnerving. The image still flickered in the minds of some, the knuckle-popping, bleeding and now claw wielding person they knew was fighting, and it didn't seem good.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Skid asked. His question was simply answered quickly with Sheik coming out of almost nowhere.

"Master Hand has many tunnels that have straight shots to anywhere. It just depends on where he wants to go." Sheik explained, walking along with them. "See, he and C-H have a close bond, and he'll always know where he's going. He woke up not long ago, and that's good...for him."

"Wait, so Crazy Hand was passed out for...Three weeks?" Kennedy asked, expression foul. "That's humanely impossible!"

"When you're a Hand Child, nothing's impossible." Sheik sighed. "It's all a matter of seeing how long we can go, now."

"Why do you say that?" Fang asked.

"Master Hand may not look it, but he has reserve powers for when he's not able to go into hand form. If he could become the true 'Master Hand', Oblivion would be more tame than a Hylian Pony." Sheik said. "He won't be able to hold out for long until he has to run."

"You mean...He's been running? From his brother?"

"After Melee released on Earth, Oblivion was sealed into the Subspace and Tabuu emerged from the idea of his father being controlling and cruel to the Hand boys, and that's how the Emissary was created. We all forgot about Oblivion for three years, and since the Academy started up, that's when the problems arose." Sheik said.

"There was a jump in magics, powers and all the things that stir up evil." Kuick said.

"Yep. Oblivion created two other parts, those being a woman named Lux, and Eon, the wolf man. He forgot how he did it, and Eon is the part of him that is most destructive and cruel. If Eon and Lux cede back to him, all hope is lost, and we're pretty much going to be a smudge on the face of all the worlds." Sheik said. "What we're doing right now is what'll save us all."

"Running is safest?" Korrax asked. "Running like dogs with our tails tucked between our legs?"

"That's offensive, but true." Fang added.

"In short, yes." Sheik stopped, eyes short of crying or just giving up in general. "We're all in no condition to really fight. Even the best of our fighters we have now are not in good spirits. You..._kids _can't fight."

"If we can't fight...That's the biggest _crock_ I've _ever _heard." Skid said, still holding Kuick's modem.

"Skid..."

"No, I myself have helped out with avoiding 'Doomsday', and I've fought off bandits myself." He lectured, annoyed with what Sheik had said. "I've seen people who think on the tips of their feet here, and I'm pretty sure everyone else can do the same."

"It's not all about thinking on your feet, Kid" Sheik stopped and turned around to them, the seriousness in her voice was almost like knives: sharp and with a hard edge. "If you die, you stay dead. It's how it works. No 'One Ups', No Heart Containers, No Restart Button, and there's not even a potion for you there. You're nothing but a flea or a bug to him. You couldn't possibly take him on by yourself."

"That's why I'm going to ask all the other students to help." Skid said. "I'm not one for rallying, but I'm going in on this."

"Same here." Dominique seconded, her expression a little more serious.

"If she's going, I'm going." Marianne said, with a quick nod from Ly, meaning she was in as well.

"I'm in on this." Korrax said, moving his hair out of his eyes.

Most of them agreed, then a reluctant agreement from Kennedy came about, and they went for the other group of people farther up tunnel, proposing their plan.

* * *

><p>~Earth<p>

The walls were shattered, and most everything was some how broken. Looking over the place, it looked as if someone let a rhino loose in the house. Small spatters of blood were on the floor made by quick movements, and there was a wide arc of what looked like black ink on the wall.

"Oh Little Lawrence~ where are you~?" Oblivion called, laughing cruelly afterward. Master Hand was leaning up against one of the still intact walls, panting quietly, the small streak of red that had been a hit on the dresser had turned into a wide flow and now dripped into the white of his unbuttoned shirt. The blue t-shirt underneath was also reddened, and his glasses were shattered and laying somewhere else. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~"

_'Oh no...I can't hold out much longer..._' Lawrence thought, moving his fingers around in his mechanical talons. _'If I pass out, they'll be unable to get to safety...'_

"There you are..." Oblivion's hand crashed through the wall, grabbing his shirt and pulled him through, throwing him to the other wall. Lawrence yelled in pain, sliding down the wall and groaning as he focused his vision back to normal. Oblivion came close, squatting next to Lawrence, a wide smile spreading across his face. "I've missed, you, brother. More than you know."

"Cameron, you don't have to do this. You don't need to kill or...-"

"Save yourself the waste of air." He picked him up by his shirt again, and with a blade suddenly in his hand, the silver edge of a wide kard was in his grasp, pressed against Lawrence's neck. "Any last words, my little friend?"

He let his feet dangle, a bit of tears in his eyes as he looked down at him. "You're really going to do that?" He tried to make a faint smile, and laugh about it, but when someone holds a knife to your throat, the last thing you want to do is laugh. "I'm surprised, Cameron."

"Why's that? Did you really think I would beat you to death like I did when we were children?" Cameron growled, eyes set to seeing what would happen if he followed through. "We're both not children anymore...and I'm still set on..." He trailed off, something caught in his throat. "I'm still..." He blinked, seeing what was making him falter. Lawrence was crying, and that had set off a small switch in the back of his mind.

"Oh, sorry..." Lawrence sniffed, bringing a hand up to his eye. "Go on, just do it. You're ready to...come on, go."

Cameron shook, his hand trembled and he was literally falling apart at the seams. As for a villain, he couldn't be one without his other parts. He pulled away and dropped the knife and falling to his knees, letting Lawrence slide to the ground, his mecha hand slid off, leaving him with his gauntlet. "I can't do it, I don't want to do this anymore...Please don't let me go back, please!"

_'He reverted...? He's acting like a five year old.' _

"Cameron, you'll be just fine. You don't have to go back." Lawrence said quietly, stumbling to him.

"They'll find me, Lawrence. They'll find me and make me go back...they won't leave me alone..." He shook, looking around with scared eyes. "They want everything..."

"Heck yes, we do..." A cold voice called, and Lux came out from her hiding spot. "We're going back. To Eon."

"N-No! I don't-!" Cameron turned around, scooting backwards and into Lawrence's legs. Lux looked at Lawrence, pure hate spilled out of her expression, and flickers of dark magic shone on her fingertips.

"Come on, Cameron. Be mature..." She said, coming closer. Lawrence was far from able to take her on, and she was the stronger mature part. She could easily blast him to...well..._oblivion._ She looked up at Lawrence, grabbing up Cameron as well. "You'd better heal yourself up fast, _Lawrence_. Once we get back, you'll have no way to defeat us all together."

She summoned up a portal, the black hole swirling. Lux dragged Cameron, squirming and complaining, watching as Lawrence finally fell to his knees. "L-Lawrence! H-help me!" Lux had already gone halfway through when Lawrence raised his hands, and with the little bit of his reserve power left, slammed the ground with all his might. The shadow portal cracked and shattered, but it was too late. All the tunnels, all the portals, all the escape routes were broken, and all horror would break loose. Why?

Everyone was scattered around the worlds, and there was no good way back.

* * *

><p><em>SLSJDKFLAJ <em>I REGRET NOTHING. :D


	37. Chapter 37

_...Listening to Ashes of Dreams from the game NieR Gestalt & Replicant. Ohjeez. I think my ears will never be able to hear again. It's so beautiful. D':_

* * *

><p>Head aching and body almost immobile, it was painful to even open her eyes. Getting up was out of the question, but just looking around, she could see everyone. Rio was laying a few feet from her, and Jake was farther back, along with what looked like a somewhat broken Kuick and a battered but still alive Link.<p>

"Asima, are you awake?" Kuick called, managing to get himself up. His arm was bent at an odd angle, some of the mechanisms had broken through what looked like synthetic skin. It was obvious that he was a bit of an android when he was a computer, but now more than ever, it was quite noticeable. He also had a wide scratch that showed some of the metal plates below the skin.

"Yeah, I'm awake...can't move, but I'm awake." She said, grunting, trying to get up. Muscles ached, burned and quaked as if the world were actually pushing her down. "Where are we?" Asima groaned, eventually getting up to a sitting pose.

"I don't know..." Kuick looked around, holding his arm close to himself to prevent any damage. "I think we fell pretty hard."

"I'm betting where somewhere in between the realms..." Rio groaned, finally waking up a little. "I'm not even thinking about getting up...my head hurts so much..."

"...Yep, that's gonna bruise..." Jake rolled over, laying supine to the world. "...Link's here?"

"Almost...I think. I think I lost my lunch or something." The elf held his head in his hands, looking over everyone. "Okay, we've got...Two humans, two Hylians, a damaged android and an angel." He nodded, griping as he pushed himself up to his knees. "Could be worse, could be dead."

"Very true, but I feel like my brain died..." Kyaz whimpered, rubbing his head and trying to sit up. "Is it alright if I just lay here? I don't think I can move."

"It's fine...We just need to find out what we're doing, and how we're going to do it..." He said, looking at the now developing scenery. "And where we are. That would be a nice thing to find out. Where we are..."

"I don't think we're in Japan anymore." The area was surrounded by what looked like a harvested field, stalks were bent and contorted and ears of...corn were scattered about, probably missed by whatever harvested it. Jake sat up, frowning. "I think we're in a corn field"

"I've got all my things, so we might as well be in Hyrule..." Link said, finally able to get up. He got back donw and put his hands on his knees, regretting getting up too quickly. "With our luck, we'll be in the Twilight, too..."

* * *

><p>~Elsewhere<p>

"I can't believe it! Of ALL the people to be stuck with! I'm with the girly man-prince and all you people!" Dark yelled, pacing around what looked like a stump that had a face. She was with Leon, Will, Ly and Ethan, and not to mention the 'girly man-prince'. "I have NO CLUE where my sister is and Palutina darn it, I wanna go home!"

"Now's not the best time to go home..." Ethan pointed out, still popping his joints. He had fallen into a tree and was pretty banged up because of it. "I mean, we don't have ways to get back, and last I knew, we were stuck in some place between Roy's hometown and Gallia."

"That's not even on the same _map._" Will said indignantly, trying to find his other boot. He was annoyed, sure. But ticked off? Ab-so-hacking-lute-ly. "Has anyone seen my boot?"

"Nope." Leon said, still laying on the ground. "Oh, hard packed ground hurts when you're dropped. I feel pain."

"That's not all you're going to be feeling in a few minutes when my sandal goes-!"

"Dark! Seriously?" Marth came back from a nearby village, a red hand mark had somehow wound up on his face.

"What happened to you? Did you get rejected or something?" Ethan asked, popping his neck with a contented sigh.

"I was hit." Marth said calmly, looking up to the skies as if the answer was there. "By a roaming Troubadour named La'Archel."

"Oh goddess above, we're back in the Sacred Stones era..." Dark groaned, sitting on the stump that she was pacing around.

"I think a gremlin stole my boot." Will sighed, plopping down on the ground with a huff.

"No, I don't think Roy's here..." Leon said, rolling over onto his back. "Oh hey, the sun's out..."

"It's _been_ out. I look like a laguz here!" Dark said, crossing her legs.

"Nope, no laguz here. Just manakete." Marth sighed, rubbing his face. "You, Dark, are just a odd little girl with wings."

"That's offensive. I call student abuse." Dark muttered, flitting her wings a little bit.

"If I remember right, I think there's a little town not far from here Master Hand visited...he said it was alright." The azure prince muttered, looking at the trail ahead. "Let's just hope that we're not in the time period of the Demon King..." He walked off, waving the other kids on to follow him.

"No kidding..." Will rolled his eyes, looking in one of the bushes and pulling his boot out, covered in what could be called 'Deer Plop'. "_Really?_ This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yep, it is..." Leon stared at the sun, too tired to move. "I don't think I wanna move."

"You're moving, come on, smart one." Dark said, walking over and stomping on the ground next to Leon, making him jump up in surprise.

"Dude, don't do that!" Leon yipped, sitting on his rump and looking at Dark.

"Well, as long as it gets you moving, I can do it." Dark said, trotting off.

* * *

><p><em>I"ll update soon...I got a job, so I might not be able to update after school, and with schoolwork coming like Niagara Falls on a small sandbar, I might not at all. Fare warning! D: *probably won't be able to not update* <em>


	38. Chapter 38

_Gah, I've been unable to update! Well, here we go! :D_

_And on another note... I can't remember Crazy Hand's name for the life of me. AAUGH!_

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Crazy Hand was helping his brother to what was left of his room. "You closed all the portals!"<p>

"I-I had to. Otherwise...nng...they would have gotten away with Cameron." Lawrence groaned, still dripping in places with sweat and blood. His glasses were shattered, and without them, it was a better way of going along without glass in the eyes. "I think since I shattered the portals, I've hindered her ability to get back. She'll be disoriented, and possibly separated from Cameron."

"Oh...good call, good call..." He nodded, getting Lawrence to sit down. "Oh, and you're lucky I'm your brother and I teleported just in time. I thought you needed me, so here I am." He smiled.

"I'd rather you be with the _kids._" Lawrence spat, then he spat literally, a red spot hit the floor with a little bit of a sizzle. "I mean, really? What were you thinking?"

"...I wasn't thinking..." He replied, blinking a little. "You and mom both said for me to think a little more, hunh? I guess I should have."

"No kidding..." Lawrence groaned, feeling his head for any sore spots. There was a nice goose egg on the back of his head, and a little bit of a concussion as well. He had a couple broken fingers, maybe a toe was out of joint, and apparently, he was a little bruised as well. "I really need to learn to defend..."

"Your defense is kind of shot. And there's the fact that I'm more heightened in attack. I think that maybe I stole your attack." Crazy Hand went off into his own thought, walking off at a distance. "...I think I could have..."

"He'll never change." Master Hand sighed, closing his eyes and slumping back in his chair a little bit. He gave a deep breath and fell asleep, waiting for himself to heal up.

* * *

><p>~More fun with Marth and his gang (derp)<p>

"I'm hungry." Leon called, walking behind Will, Dark (who was upset because she had to wear a cape) and then Marth was in the front, kind of antsy because he had given up his cape up for the sake of the Magrevelian sake of humanity...and for Dark.

"You were hungry when we ate back at that apple tree." Will said, slouching forward.

"I was famished. Now I'm just hungry." Leon groaned, wobbling around like Jello. "Food, glorious food, where have you gone!"

"Would you quit your bellyaching for just a moment?" Marth snapped, looking back. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh, _we're_ giving _you_ a headache?" Dark laughed sarcastically.

"Your cape smells like Hawaiian Downy and perfume! She should be the one with a headache!" Ly exclaimed.

"It's not Hawaiian Downy, It's _fresh linen!_" He stopped, shaking his head a little. "I'm not arguing about this." He chuckled annoyedly. "I'm not arguing about my laundry."

"Okay then. I'll argue about it. Your cape looks like something you'd hang on a wall to take up space. And it's tacky." Will said. "...Why don't you wear red?"

"Red makes him look fat. I've heard him say it." Ly replied, Dark joined in on this.

"Oh poo, Princess He-rah is upset about how different colors make him feel different levels of fat." Ly added.

"I wonder what white does?" Dark snickered, Marth started tromping on, trying to ignore them all.

"Would you just can it?" He asked, anger seeping into his tone.

"The princess is getting mad. Run for your life!" Leon chortled with Ly, who was doubled over.

"Um, Leon...?" Will said, stopping short on the insults. "I think you should quit..."

"Why?" Leon asked, looking at his two comrades. Ly was wiping a tear from her eye, and was still snickering.

"Because he's getting a HUGE STICK AND HE'S RUNNING AT US!" Dark exclaimed, her voice getting louder and louder as he came closer. "RUN FOR YOUR HACKING LIFE!"

The kids scattered, while Ethan stay safe in a tree, smiling to himself while watching this event.

"Oh dude, I'm glad I'm not with you people.' A blue haired thief with an earring laughed, nudging Ethan.

"No kidding..." Ethan agreed, taking a double take at him. "Wait, who the heck are you?"

"Colm's the name. Stealing's the game...I'll be nice and give you your gold pouch back to you." Colm held out a pouch with a smile, Ethan's face turned sour.

"Darn skippy you will..." Ethan muttered, snatching the pouch away from him. "And don't you dare go for anything else in my pocket. I worked hard for that key to the teacher's lounge back at my school."

"Drat. I thought I could sell it..." He handed that back as well, watching the mayhem go on on the ground. "So, what brings you to to Renais?"

"...I really, really, really don't know." Ethan shook his head, smiling as Leon was losing steam and Marth was coming close. "He's right behind you!"

With a quick yip, Leon was moving again and it was a lot of fun for the two hidden people in the trees...until someone from the town had to come along and ruin the fun...the fun ruiner was no other than Princess Erika and her trusty help, Seth.

"By the name of Renais..." She muttered, coming upon the scene. "What are you doing, sir?"

Marth stopped, pine branch in his hand. He dropped it, turning a little paler than normal. "Nothing...nothing at all..."

"Princess Erika, I have a feeling that some illness has driven him mad or some thing..." Seth said in a hushed tone, but not quiet enough to escape Marth's ears.

"I'm _not _mad." Marth spun around, jabbing a finger in his direction.

"You chased us around with a stick because we said you thought you were fat in red clothing!" Will said, hanging from a branch like a pinata with arms.

"Can it, kid." Marth growled. "I'm sorry, your majesty, for my indignancy. I am Marth Lowell of Altea, and I am glad to meet your acquaintance." He bowed, instantly changing his mood. Erika turned a little pink in the cheeks and coughed.

"Ah, I'm guessing the children are yours?" Seth asked, smiling a little.

"Merely students." Marth chortled. "If they _were _actually _mine, _I'd beat them without a care...Figuratively."

"Good method." Seth nodded, a bit of annoyance and anger came from the kids as they started to swarm about. "By the way, how would you like to help out with a bit of a encounter of sorts?"

* * *

><p><em>I had to write for Marth(a) (...I really need to stop adding the 'a'. It annoys me...but I won't stop...) and Master Hand. Good greif, I finally got to update. YAY! :D :D :D now, to update Hetalia...and get my character stuff done... DX<em>


	39. Chapter 39

_Okay, I need to get back to Ike. I'm scaring myself with the ideas I'm having. I'd stick him back in Aecorlitus...but enough with my Sue-ish worlds. Let's go a little Square Enix on this. :D_

* * *

><p>~A group of teachers: fun or not?<p>

"Why. Why did we get sent to the ocean...?" Samus groaned, her short hair was in her face as she dragged herself out of the salty brine. She stifled herself from throwing up, her zero suit had been torn to shreds, and now she was wearing a tank top and shorts. "I hate the ocean. The ocean makes me sick..."

"You don't think I'm upset at all? I feel heavier than Ike after Fried Friday." Roy wrung out what was left of his cape, throwing off his cape and armor into the sand.

"I find that offensive, Roy." Ike said, also dragging himself out of the brine. "I work that all off, though."

"You ate like, three chickens and a fried Twinkie." Roy added, pulling off his boots and socks, stepping in the sand. "OBVIOUSLY you don't have any restraint when it c-"

"Would you shut up? Samus asked, laying out on the beach. "I think I'm gonna barf..."

"Anyway, it wasn't a Twinkie, it was an oreo or two." Ike corrected, throwing Ettard into the sand. The gold blade glinted in the light, and Ike plopped down next to his blade, looking at the dimming sunlight. "...I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore..."

"What was your first clue? Ocean? The creepy looking palm trees? The sand...urrf..." Samus called, face coated in sand. "I don't think I can walk."

"Sam, you're about to lose some crackers over the ocean...yet you've flown through rocky asteroid filled quadrants and you haven't even belched. What's going on here?" Roy asked, squatting down next to the bounty hunter.

"...We didn't have much ocean on our home, and there were stabilizers in the ships. I don't have motion sickness, but there is a bit of ocean sickness I do have. The sheer sound makes me nauseous. Riding on a boat makes me feel miserable. I may be able to go on the Space Shot at that one amusement park, but I can not go on an ocean adventure..." She groaned, holding her stomach. "This sand is not helping me at all."

"Well, we're on what seems like an island. In the middle of nowhere. With an angry and slightly nauseated bird-raised human, an oreo eating mercenery and me, the assumed gremlin of the group." Roy said, plopping down next to Ike. "So, whadda we do?"

"Wait for the locals to ask who the heck we are? I don't know." Ike shrugged, looking out on the ocean. "...Kind of reminds me of that time when I went traveling."

"How?" Samus asked.

"...We found one of my friends in an orange crate and we ended up on the beach, then after that we got into the whole 'Help this one chick restore her world and almost die in the process'." He explained. "It was more fun when she was nicer and all that stuff. She was a bit of a...I don't know..."

"Was she like Samus on one of her bad days?"

"Heck yes." Ike said quickly, laughing a little. "Nice brother though. Looked like Sothe."

"That's creepy." Roy reeled back a little, kind of remembering what was deemed the 'Possibly hung over night, but nobody remembers even being hung over' thing.

"Not as creepy as you and Tormod." The swordsman said flatly. "Now that is just...creepy."

"Stop talking, I hear footsteps." Samus said, holding up a finger, and pointing in the direction of where it came from. "Cue local residence!"

"Seriously, are you sure that you saw someone over here?" An annoying girl's voice whined.

"I'm sure of it! When have I ever been wrong?"

"...You were wrong when you tried to take on Cloud after that battle with..."

"Nobody cares, Riku. Shut up."

"Aaaanndd...That's our cue to sit here look washed up and homeless." Roy sighed, laying back in the sand. Ike just rolled his eyes as three kids, all about sixteen or so, came up to them, kind of confused and looking at them like they were some sort of creatures unknown by man.

"Well, looks like we could have ended up in one of two places." Ike sighed.

"And those places would be...?" Roy asked, sitting up a little.

"The Twilight Zone or some place from wherever Ly's from...I'm hoping on the 'Twilight Zone'." Ike groaned, running a hand through his hair and expelling any sand from his hair.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, it's short, but I had to update again. XDD<em>


	40. Chapter 40

_I need to update. Badly. D: I've also seriously got to think about what I'm going to do for the end, because I don't wanna glorify Master Hand and I got an idea on how to end Oblivion and keep him in tact! 8D Kind of!_

_So thanks to the guys who are letting me use your characters! :D You guys are freakishly awesome!_

_And thanks to the people who keep coming back to my stories (even though I'm not here a whole lot...) D_

* * *

><p>The night air was crisp, as the fog rolled in through the gaping holes in the wall. Sure there was time to fix it, but when your brother's sleeping in a chair and you're unable to 'hand it', it's kind of distressing. So, there Crazy Hand was, patching up the drywall, and doing all the things a normal clean up crew would, if there was one. But, instead, he was picking up things happily, just thinking.<p>

_'I wonder how the kids are doing?'_

_'Where's Bigger Brother now, I wonder...?'_

_'...Did I really pick up that? What is that...Is that...Is that a tooth?'_

He threw back the random looking rock, frowning to himself. He shook his head, a couple wood chips falling out.

"Well, we've come to an odd halt again...this is worse than the Chemistry War of 2001." He muttered, straining himself to get some power to throw the boards at the wall and fuse them back to the state they were when they weren't broken. Just the way they were when they first came. "Chemistry War...that was fun, though. I got to play with Sodium...and Hydrogen. And Methane was fun until Mom threw us outside..."

He puttered around, putting the house back together, singing a little, maybe some Orchestral Zelda to Miku Hatsune. Like a little radio, he went on until the sun came up, then he started sweeping and cleaning up the dust. Lawrence was still in his chair, sleeping off the wounds, and trying to regain what sleep he had ever missed.

"He's run himself ragged so much...that's sad." Crazy Hand said, frowning and going on. The second story had a giant hole in the roof, where he'd have to get some sort of wood-ish material to make it fuse back to the roof that it was. Otherwise, they'd be pretty sopping wet overnight.

"..._Otōto_, I need some help..." Lawrence called, just as the sun had gotten farther up in the sky. He leaned on the door frame, looking pained and still painted red. "I think I lost my appendix again."

"Do you think that it moved from your side to your back by accident?" Crazy Hand called, rolling his eyes and fixing up the last hole.

"...I don't know. It's hard to tell." He replied, feeling his stomach. "You think it fell behind one of my lungs again?"

"Lawrence, do I look like I know where your appendix is?" The younger brother asked.

"You look like you have more sense than me." Lawrence shrugged, looking up a little. "Oh...wait...Crud."

"What's the matter now...?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I lost my appendix in the hospital the last time Cameron got mad at me when we were kids. Remember?"

He just looked at his brother with an expression of 'What the flying Super Mario in the Northern Crimean world of Hyrule...?' "No. I don't remember. In fact, I think I was the one who made you lose your appendix."

"You did?" Lawrence asked, making a tired confused face. "Well, I'll be..."

"You're welcome." He muttered, trotting off to the kitchen.

"Wait, why would I be thanking you?" Lawrence asked.

"...If he would have stabbed you and you survived, he would have gone for your appendix next." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Then we'd all be dead."

"Tuche." Lawrence pointed, slowly looking around and heading for his room. "I think I'm gonna sleep today...like..."

"You go do that." He sighed, rolling his eyes yet again. "I'll be fixing your mess, Lawrie."

"Thank you..." Master Hand called back, thinking a little to himself.

_'The inability to become a hand is almost done. I'll be able to take Cameron next time. . . I'll be able to make sure that he becomes human this time.'_

* * *

><p>~Subspace<p>

"You sniveling, little, annoying excuse for an evil overlord!" Lux yelled, hitting Cameron with the blunt end of her staff, red hair ratted and frayed beyond hopes of getting it back to normal. He tried evading, but that only resulted in a thrown attack of fire or something else painful. She roared in anger, dishing out an attack as he hid behind a wall of subspace. "I HATE YOUR FAMILY SO MUCH! HATE! I'D BURN UP THAT LITTLE LEFTIE, AND THEN MAKE SURE LAWRENCE DIES PAINFULLY!"

Cut up, burnt, frostbitten and horribly jolted, Cameron tried to see straight, the result was a bleary foreground and the background was worse. "L-lux...P-please stop this. I don't want to take over my brother's...my brother's li-"

"Shut up!" She yelled, smashing the wall and tossing him farther away. He writhed as she picked him up, struggling to move her hand from his neck. "I don't care what you say, we're heading back to Eon in one person." She said, an evil smile warped her face to a ghastly expression. "In short, we're going to be all one big happy person again."

* * *

><p><em>SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! THE END IS COMING! D: <em>

_...At least I updated._


	41. Chapter 41

_Here's hoping that this will make some sort of sense, and Samus doesn't lose her mind to the ocean. :P_

_I haven't been updating religiously, and I'm uuber sorry! D:_

* * *

><p>At 'Destiny Isle'<p>

"So, I don't get it. Why do you carry around a giant sword again? I mean, it's cool, but is it functional?" Sora, the spiky haired kid asked, trying to make sense of all that Ike was saying. The older swordsman had his head in his hands, trying not to clobber him.

"I carry it around _because _it's _my _weapon of choice, it doesn't wear out, and it is a memoir of my father." Ike said, gritting his teeth a little.

"...And your father is that Zelgius dude?" Sora asked, shrugging a little and trying to think. To say the least, it wasn't working.

"I swear to whatever cruel godess there is here, I will beat you senseless..." Ike groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"...OH, right! Your dad's that one guy you said cut his hand all up!" Sora said, snapping a little. "Yeah, that's it. I think I got it now."

"...After mistaking Elincia as my sister and asking if I knew who the king was. Really? A mouse?" Ike asked, getting up off the floor. "I find this world quite...disturbing."

"You're disturbing." Roy said out of nowhere.

"Your mom is disturbing, and you know that's true!" Ike retorted back, pulling off a boot and throwing it at the red-haired swordsman. He yelled back in annoyance, throwing the boot back, and entirely missing Ike.

"Do you do this back where you're from?" Sora asked, somewhat concerned.

"All the time." Ike said quickly, going after Roy when he threw both his boots and called him some sort of name that was kind of...well, it set Ike off both mentally, and running down the beach with sand flying everywhere. "When I come back with him, I'll hold him, and you get a big stick!"

"W-What?" Sora yelled back.

"Just get the stick!" Ike yelled, and with that, he tackled Roy, carrying him back over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

Sora just watched as Roy and Ike fought after Roy got off his shoulder and started doing impromptu martial arts fighting. It was like watching a circus, all they needed was a bear on a ball and a couple elephants and they were good. Compared to them, it was odd to see these people. It was easy to see they were from another dimension, since people around there didn't get as big as Ike and weren't well...odd like Roy.

"Ike, put me down or I'll hit you so hard with your own sword you'll think I'm the hacking Black Knight!" oy yelled, hanging from one foot from Ike's grip.

"You'd have to pick it up first." Ike guffawed, taking his other foot and throwing Roy into the ocean. The red haired teen sputtered and yelled, lunging out and hitting the sand. Samus yelled something from the top story of the hut they were staying in for then.

"S-Shuddup down there." She moaned, hanging out the window.

"Why don't you make me!" Roy yelled, before he got dunked in the ocean.

'_Hunh. They're odd.'_. Sora thought to himself. He looked out to the ocean, squinting a little. What was on the horizon...a tall red... door? "Hey, I think...I think that's from your world." Sora pointed, waving them along.

"Oh, red doors!" Roy yelled, running until it was too deep to do so. "Master Hand's probably up and ready to go!"

"No kidding?" Ike shook his head, running out as well. He waved as he left, not even thinking about who he left behind.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm...Who...who...um...Oops. :|<em>


	42. Chapter 42

_I'm just gonna start. Come on, let's go. *drags Ike* :D_

_Ike: Yaay...*sarcasam*_

* * *

><p>~SubspaceOblivion's Domain

All that was there was pain. Fighting the agony, he tried to break away again and again.

_'Let me go, let me go, let me go...' _He begged, struggling as he fell in and out of consciousness. Here on second, gone the next. Like blinking, his vision went from the ground to black.

_'Shut up and stay unconscious for once, you babbling brat!'_ He heard Lux yell, already merged with Eon. Their voice sounded more and more like their father, stern and...well, ominous.

There was a surge of even more pain, clawing its way through his head and down every pore of skin. Someone gave a loud yell, Cameron pulled himself up, holding his head as he leaned on the wall, rough rocks scraped his shoulders, and his bare soles ground on the floors.

_'Almost there, almost there...give in, you fool. Give in!'_

It was almost too much, he felt as if he were going to explode. Something inside him cracked, his eyes snapped open and his body quaked. It was over. It was almost over. He was going so quickly, but he...he wasn't disappearing. No, he was still there.

_'Just watch. You'll learn to be the ruler. You'll see.' _ They said, giving a hearty laugh.

He screamed as a enormous black feathered wing stretched out of his shoulder, the tips brushed the ceiling, knocking bits of rock off and making one of the light fixtures fall as well. The white of one of his eyes turned black, and he was back to the evil form he used to be.

"Lawrence...help...me..."

* * *

><p>~The Meeting Place<p>

As soon as they went through the doors, it was all a matter of how many people got there. Roy and Ike stumbled in, and they almost bumped into the rest of the group. Marth was just straightening up his cape, and Dark and Rio were greeting each other again. Master Hand was there, a little banged up but holding his gauntlet steady.

"Well, glad you're okay. Last I heard, you were hit pretty hard." Ike said, approaching him with quirky smirk.

"...It wasn't much worse than you and the Black Knight, Ike." He sighed, pushing his glasses up with one claw of the gauntlet. "It's totally fine, because I've almost died because of him at one point."

"Brutal. Glad I didn't have any brothers, then." Ike muttered, thinking about what would happen if he _did_ have a brother. "That's scary."

"Have you seen Pit?" Roy called, covered in feathers. "I know he is, cause I'm finding feathers all over."

"Better question: Where's Samus?" Master Hand said, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, Ike. Where is poor Sammy?" The firey haired Lord asked, hands on his hips like his mother would do.

"You look like your mom." Ike spat, trying to change the subject.

"You left Sammy on the BEACH." Master Hand said. "She gets beach sick. What are you, crazy?"

"I am!" Crazy Hand said, coming out of nowhere as people trickled in.

"We all know you are." Master Hand said annoyedly, glaring at Ike. "When this is all over, I'm sending you back to Destiny Isle to fetch Samus. If you get attacked by any of the resident monsters, that's your fault."

"B-But I don't wanna go back there!" Ike groaned. "...Come on, their hair defies gravity and they think I'm crazy."

"Why would they think that?" He asked.

"...I threw my boots at Roy and told this Sora kid to get a stick to beat him." Ike muttered.

"You beat Roy with your boots?" Master Hand asked, tone raising. "I'm dealing with you and Roy when we get back. No Smasher gets Left Behind."

"Brother, we're all here, we're ready to go!" Crazy Hand called, waving his hand so he could see him.

"Alright, we're going in, everyone." Master Hand summoned the fabled Yellow Door, starting on his 'don't die' speech. "Oblivion will be highly powerful. Whether he's totally under the influence of his other selves or not, he's going to attack you. He will dismember you, and he will try and take you limb from limb. Be careful. He will kill."


	43. Chapter 43

_I've suddenly got the anon reveiw that I need to keep going. _

_I forgot. I've been reading and making sure that I can get some good ideas. :|_

_By the way, I've been asking around, making sure that I'm doing this right, and I asked my sister what I should do. _

_She has good ideas. D:_

_And the brothers, I found out again, are Arthur, Cameron and Lawrence. (You knew two outta the three, right?)_

* * *

><p>It could have been the ominous feel of going back to the deserted school with only a handful of people. Maybe the fact that something dark radiated from the whole place and it just felt...scary. On the way there, Kyaz got a good enough look at Kuick's broken arm to get the mechanics back into place so he could actually get it to move in the right direction. Many of the students were just fine, maybe a little shaken up, but otherwise okay. After seeing everyone there again, it was a little less nerve wracking.<p>

"Where the heck is he?" Leon asked, looking around. The ceiling had been punched in a few times so it seemed, and possibly there was a...what was that? It looked like someone took a bite out of the side of the window. "And...how is his stomach holding up?"

"He's eaten worse things than walls, I can assure you." Master Hand sighed. "You should have seen what Crazy Hand did when he was a child." He messed with his gauntlet, pulling a couple of the mechanical joints back into place.

"Oh, that's right...Drywall, lightbulbs, a shoelace, a flip flop, part of a coloring book, a candle, a little bit of the flowers in the front yard and...all I got in return was the drywall." Crazy hand smiled. The whole group just looked at him, even Kuick looked like he was going to throw up a couple bolts.

"Where does it all go, then?" Will asked, green in the face.

"I don't know. Hades?" He shrugged, looking around. "I think he's in the upper gymnasium."

"How do you know?" Link asked unsurely.

"They always tend to be in bigger spaces. The bosses, I mean." Crazy Hand noted. "And since there's continuing trauma from the lobby up to the flight of stairs closest to the upper gymnasium, I'd say he's there."

Suddenly, there was a crashing and banging from the ceiling, and a huge form crashed though the ceiling. He landed in a pile of dust, the whole room turned stony grey.

"Oh shh..." Link stifled, eyes wide.

"Whatever you do, don't anyone make any sudden noises." Master Hand demanded, looking at his brother, who looked like he was going to throw up. "Oh no. You're not-!"

Crazy Hand put a hand to his mouth as his cheeks expanded, something was wrong. He finally let out the air, a stray shoe lace hung out of his mouth. "Okay, I think I'm-BRRRRRAAAAAARRRRP!" The belch was loud enough to startle the being, dust flew as the beast's wing expanded, throwing all the rubble in multiple directions.

'_Pitiful beings, you have awakened me with your noise, prepare to die!' _The thing yelled, not looking at all like a human anymore. Master Hand's expression (along with everyone else's) was that of sheer terror as it flapped its wing again, sending everyone backwards. There were students on students, the teachers had fallen a little closer to the creature.

Snake sputtered curses in multiple languages (Including Russian, Romanian and from what Ike heard, Heron).

"HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THAT?" Leon roared, picking himself off of the ground. Kyaz shook his head tiredly, trying to get his vision straight again.

"I don't know, but I think I got a concussion." Dominique muttered, looking as the ceiling crumbled a little more. She looked from the beast back to the ceiling and looked to Crazy hand, then to Master Hand.

"Please tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking." Atifa said, tapping Dominique's shoulder.

Dominique nodded, looking to the teacher. "Master Hand, the ceiling!" She exclaimed. "You can throw Crazy Hand and knock some ceiling loose to hit him! When he's stunned, we'll all attack!"

"That fell right out of the Hyrule battle reasoning, didn't it?" Marth asked, looking at Link.

"That's what I would have done." Link muttered, pulling his cap a little farther down his head and looking at Kyaz. "You got your bow here, kid?"

"I do, why?" Kyaz asked.

"Shoot at the ceiling with a bomb, smart one!" Roy yelled. "He's getting ready to hit again!"

The whole group scattered to the walls out by the lobby, the wide wind whooshed past, dragging a couple stray papers and small rocks away. "Now go!" Kyaz and Link shot at the ceiling, a couple bombs tied to each one.

BAMN!

The roof crumbled and fell on top to the beast, knocking him out for a small period of time. There wasn't enough time for them to get in to get physical melee attacks to Master Hand's demise.

"Blast..." He muttered, looking at him. The beast looked like he was slowly losing steam, already he was crumbling. The black around him was slowly turning back to a peachy undertone in some places: Dropping on it was working.

"You do realize that's still big brother, right?" Crazy Hand asked, peeking out the corner. "We could always try and talk to him and get his three personalities back together."

"What?" Sheik said flatly. "You're really going to try that?"

"Well, tis better than getting ourselves handed over to the dark." Crazy Hand sighed. "Hit him a few more times, and he'll calm down.

"I'd ask how you know this, but..." Will said, glancing at the monster out there, pacing around and waiting for them to move. "That's your family, and I'm just gonna stay out of it."

"You don't wanna see my sister, either." Master Hand pushed up his glasses and giving a quick sigh as another wave of wind went by. "Fire again!"

CRASH, BANG! The ceiling crashed, knocking the monster out for a short period of time.

"Whatever we do or say, don't you dare bother us." Master Hand hissed, taking off his gauntlet and handing his glasses to one of the kids. "If I start to fall under the power of Oblivion's personalities, shoot me and run. Okay?"

"It's been nice serving with you, Master Hand." Link smirked. "I'll try not to miss."

"Brother!" Crazy Hand waved him along, about a meter or five away from Oblivion, who started to stir. "He's waking up!"

The group watched as they ran to him, just as he rose up. The trio was engulfed in a bright orb, as were the kids as well.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere-<p>

"Where are we?" Skid was the first to ask, looking around at everyone else. They were either chibi, or little children, including himself. Master Hand sat Indian style, holding his head in his hands.

"We're in Cameron's mind." Master Hand sighed, looking over at the students who were all waking up. The older Smashers looked like they aged backwards as well, making everyone feel awkward.

"I'm so...Little." Sheik said, pulling at her hair. She really looked like a little boy now, Link noticed this right away.

"Good greif, I look like a little Kokiri boy." He muttered, pulling down his tunic.

"Ha ha, you got a draft." Marth poked, eyes squinted up in a smile.

"You got a mullet." Ike jabbed, looking just as young as everyone else.

"Why are we so little...and why is Kuick a wind up robot?" Fang asked, looking around.

"I hate my life..." Kuick sighed, winding himself up.

"We've all aged to how Cameron sees us. I'm always the little ten year old who figured out the idea of Super Smash Brothers, and C-H is the littler brother." He turned around and pulled up Crazy Hand, who looked like...well...let's say he looked like L. "If I remember right, we have to find Cameron and separate and destroy the personas. Together, they're strong. Apart, they're like...they're like Goombas."

"Why do I find this to be like Summer Wars?" Atifa sighed, looking around at the huge white expanse of Cameron's mind.

"What's that?" Yvette asked, frowning deeply.

"It's a movie, we'll watch it after this ends." Master Hand waved, strutting forward. "He's not too far ahead, if I remember right."

"Hehe, remember the first time? We almost _died_." Arthur smiled, following his brother and bringing everyone else along with him.

"I'm not so sure that I'd like to be here anymore." Cherry said, eyebrows arched.

"It's half of your grade." Sheik piped up, nodding at Snake in agreement.

As the group went forward, it was plain to see that they were getting to the main 'meat' of the situation. Bits of what looked like white plexiglass littered the floor, bits and chunks were all over. Master Hand and Arthur didn't looked the slightest bit surprised when a black tar-looking substance dripped out of the gnarly gash in the roof.

"Is that...is that normal?" Jake asked, expression a little disgusted as he looked at the substance as they passed.

"Last time it was blood. Or something like that."

"How could it be 'something like that'?" Eddie exclaimed. "You either know or not!"

"Okay, let's say it was catsup." Master Hand said sarcastically. "We're getting close, so it'll all be a matter of either destroying the personalities, or just trying to get them to merge."

"We're playing psychiatrist, yay." Roy muttered, stepping over a chunk of the glass.

The brothers stopped, at least one person bumped into him, making him run into a slight obstacle. "There's a wall there..." He muttered, pressing his hand to the clear barrier. "They were expecting us."

"You don't say?" Crazy Hand said, eyes wide in a smile. "Since they were banished last time, you wouldn't think that they wouldn't get smart?"

"Burnnn~" Will said childishly, bumping fists with Skid.

"Irreliphant." Leon added, smirking to himself.

"Moving on with the little childish conversations...I can't go in." Master Hand said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What does that mean again...?" Link asked.

"You guys are on your own. It should be simple. Go in, dislocate them and then just beat them until they die." He said. "Arthur should be getting a little bit of his abilities back, so he'll be able to help you."

"Why can he go in?" Zelda asked, confused.

"He's got more of an affinity for Cameron's evils than I do." He explained. "Now go, before it's too late!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay, will this appease the spirits of the reveiwers who might have died waiting for my update? <em>

_No? You all want the end?_

_I'll work on that. :P_


	44. Chapter 44

_Note to SkullRising about the 'irreliphant' note: That was a joke, my sister got my computer while i was off, and she typed 'irreliphant' for me. I didn't catch it, and she thought it was hilarious when I looked at it in print, and it was just there. Just so you know. :D_

_But hey, thanks for sticking with me and not forgetting that I was here, and helping me to not forget you were there. :D Great, guys!_

* * *

><p>There were a few preparations to be made before they went in, a couple of the teachers mentioned that it was like subspace, kind of. Except they were fighting with Crazy Hand by their sides.<p>

"Hey, where'd Sheik go?" Zelda asked, looking around oddly. They had just made it through the barrier, and it was just odd that she was...gone.

"She wasn't really here when she was younger, so it's impossible for her to appear in this kind of place." Crazy Hand said, looking around. "I'm surprised she lasted this long."

"You mean she disappeared?" Link roared, although his childs voice was a little on the less serious tone. "She's gone?"

"Only gone from his mind, she just got shot out the other side. Like when you say something to a disobedient dog, it goes in one ear, out the other." He explained.

"I find that offensive." Fang said shortly, his puppy tail unwillingly wagging.

"You're a wolf, not a dog." Marianne noted, her face was kind of pinkish from blush. "Everyone's so kawaii..."

"Hey, hey, focus." Crazy Hand snapped. "Right over there is my older brother. He's a little on the odd side today. I'll hit the things on the cage, and when they come off and try to attack, you hit them. Okay?"

"What? Why can't we hit em off?" Kuick asked.

"For one, you need long ranged attacks. Two, you're children, mind you, and three...You my friend, are a wind up robot. You'll have trouble." He smirked, stepping forward. "Okay, we'll get goi-!"

He stopped in mid step, slowly looking up. On the ceiling, there was a cage dangling by an industrial sized chain, and in it perched Cameron, smiling a little like his 'normal self'.

"Hello there." He held the bars, looking down at the students in a chipper fashion. "And welcome back."

"What does he mean welcome back?" Dark whispered.

"He's talking to his brother, shh!" Rui swatted her, watching with everyone else as the event unfolded.

"Cameron, where's Eon and Lux?" Arthur drew out, a little uneasy.

"I don't know. I really don't. They've been quiet, but I know they're here." Cameron shrugged. There was a sudden creaking in the ceiling, and the rivets holding the cage high above them suddenly burst, letting him down with a giant crash. "Never mind. They're there. They're upset you all dropped rocks on them, too."

"Fantastic." Crazy Hand muttered, pulling open the latch. Just as he did so, they appeared on both sides of the room, full sized and looking rather dark to say the least. "Found them."

_"What are you trying to do?" _Lux snapped, swinging her staff around, brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Your residence here is ended." Cameron snapped back, jabbing a finger at her before swinging around and looking at Eon as well. "You're out, too."

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Brother, it's my mind. I'm dealing with this. You two have been treating me like a child since Lawrence started this all." Cameron said, pulling a sword from out of nowhere. "The best you can do for me is help."

"I'm not following." Ly muttered to Sylvia and Korrax. "This is more confusing than the conversations back home..."

"I thought you were from Florida." Korrax frowned.

"Same thing. The only difference there is the people and the heartless." She shrugged.

_"Come then,"_ Lux said, pulling her hood over her eyes as she nodded to Eon. _"Just try to make us leave!"_

"Scatter!" Cameron yelled, dodging the first attack that came from behind. Eon, had turned to his beast form, growling and snarling as twice the size of a normal wolf laguz itself.

Watching children fight this battle was almost sickening, the little ones were ducking and weaving, then the fact that the teachers themselves were these nine and ten year olds...

_"What are you thinking?" _

Cameron looked up, vision shaking a little. The air was thick, and everything was going wrongly now. They didn't stand a chance to them. They didn't. Not like this. Not at all.

"You're not really...You're not really here. I made you." Cameron said to himself, the slow motion of everyone's movements became halted, Eon stopped as well as he spoke.

_"Your brothers did, actually. You just empowered us to be different.__" _She flicked at her nails, looking up through her hood. _"Right?_"

"I control you all." He realized, glaring at her. "So just _die._"

She winced, bringing a hand to her mouth. What looked like black ink slid through her fingers as she tried to keep her composure. Eon behind him was losing as well, trying to stand tall. Cameron looked around, Arthur just stood there, unaffected by the stopped motion, a little confused.

"You could have done that at any time, you know." He said, face palming himself.

"You don't realize I was in a cage for the most of this. I was just sitting up there, waiting for you guys. After you put me in subspace, where I watched as you and Lawrie had a nice fight with dad." Cameron growled.

_"No. No no no. NO." _Lux spat, snapping the end off her staff and making a hazy run at Cameron. It happened so quickly, and so madly that when it did happen, everything was running in normal time, and everyone saw Arthur push Cameron out of the way. The broken staff pierced his chest, running through his heart and skidding past his lungs. Blood spattered the floor, and Lux gave one last grin before she and the staff went up in a puff of black smoke.

"Crazy Hand!" Zelda put her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. Everyone seemed to grow up then and there, gaining years as they all flocked around. Crazy Hand stood there, holding the wound with one hand and looking at his brother.

"A-are you alright?" Cameron stuttered, eyes wide. A few spots of blood spattered his face, but that was nothing compared to the red streak that ran down Arthur's shirt.

"I'll be able to get out of here, if that's what you're asking." He smiled, parting the crowd with nothing but that. They heard Master Hand freak out a little, meandering out and following him. Everything faded to white, and they were back where they started, with Sheik tending to Crazy Hand.

"Y-You're all back!" She exclaimed, hands stained with blood. "I just woke up here, then a few minutes later, he was bleeding!"

Cameron was just waking up and Master Hand was scampering to his feet. "Someone get some healing magic on him, dammit!" He yelled, looking around. "Come on! Quckl-!"

"I'm fine. Sheik got it." Crazy Hand smirked tiredly, Cameron just sat there with eyes a little wider than normal. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>Summary chapter next.<em>

_I think I over-glorified some people. _

_Lawd._

_I need to get better at endings. XD_


	45. Chapter 45

_Finally, the ending. :D_

_Thanks to all the reviewers who gave me an OC, and letting me (in some cases) beat them with a stick by the hands of a very feminine man. *shot shot*_

_Ethan: Sorry. Pulling out early here, since I have an agenda. _

_Me: You got nothin. *decks*_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em>(Destiny Isle Flashback)<em>

"Hello? I'm still here..." Samus groaned, holding her stomach on the sandy beach, threataning to spill whatever was in her belly. "Ike, if you don't come back, I swear I'm going to murder you with your own headband..._hic._"

Three_ Months Later..._

"How did you get me to do this again?" Cameron groaned, pulling out the giant pair of novelty scissors that Master Hand bought at the 'Larger than Life Prop Store'.

"In the Brother Agreement, section thirty five, subsection two hundred thirty-three, it says if Arthur or I save your butt due to multiple personalities, you have to re-open the school that you destroyed." He smiled smugly, patting his shoulder. "Congratulations, you get to cut the red tape."

"I thought the tradition was red ribbion?" Link asked, the teachers came along, some a little more excited than others. Ie, Samus after getting a new, improved and awesome (even more tormenting) obstacle course.

"You wouldn't know anyways. You're Hylian." Cameron chuckled.

"You're adopted." He fired back, crossing his arms.

"You might be, by the way." Master Hand frowned at Cameron. "Its either you or Crazy who's adopted."

"You haven't considered yourself in that?" Snake added, looking his boss up and down.

"In what?"

"Being adopted."

"I'm adopted!" Samus interjected, her hand raised in the crowd of people.

The original Smashers had been rescued after being found 'trophisized' in the Subspace. Another school year (a repeat for some) would begin, and the classes would start as normal. Everything was remodeled, the rooms were cleaned, and everyone would be happy.

Suddenly, a younger looking navy haired man came up the front steps, a little confused. "Um, Lawrence Hand?" He asked, wearing a little more dressier slacks and a button up shirt.

"That's me." Master Hand smiled, taking his hand in a handshake. "Glad you could make it, Krom."

Marth, Roy and Ike almost died right then and there, looking at each other. "Nintendo didn't..."

"My Holy Goddess above, please tell me he's not from where you're from." Ike shook his head.

"They didn't ask you yet?" Marth asked, a couple sweat drops running down his face.

"About what?"

"Marth, I'm gonna kill you. I'm seriously gonna kill you and your descendants." Roy groaned, looking at the new teacher.

"Never mind, Ike. Just, never mind. You'll find out." Marth said shakily, palming his forehead. "Maybe you'll meet Liz when she comes in to substitute..."

The kids themselves were making another ride on the ferry, this time a little more lax than the first time.

"You think we'll have as much fun as we did the first time around?" Leon asked, playing around with his DS. "I mean, it'll just be a repeat."

"Nah, I think it'll be like, two times better." Jake said, looking over the side of the boat. "More dodgeball, more running, fleeing and trying not to get eaten."

"I'm taking that Metroid on if it's the last thing I do." Asima smiled. "You up for it, Dark?"

"Heck yes." She smiled in response. "Me and Rio are sure to Own you all."

"Oh, look who's talkin! I'm gonna get in there, too!" Will said, a little louder than usual.

"I'm gonna whoop all of you with a frying pan if you're not careful." Cherry grinned evilly, coming a little out of character.

"HOLY-!" Skid scampered away after sitting next to her as she grinned. "You really need to stop mentoring with Peach. She's a bad influence. Bad, Cherry, bad."

"Oh, by the way, where did Dominique go? You guys were so cuddly." Marianne asked, being a part of a braid chain that involved Ly and Yvette as well.

"Okay, for one, I am not 'cuddly' with Dominique. She is a girl, and I am a guy, and we were friends. Apart. Nothing." Skid crossed his arms, smirking a little in triumph. "Anyways, she said someone blew her family's cover so they had to go into hiding."

"That's too bad." Ethan sighed. "She was good at C.O.D."

"Team death match." Skid muttered to himself. "Maybe we'll be able to make more prank calls."

"I call Gannon!" Kuick yelled, an audible groan from Kyaz was heard.

"I wanted to call the Greudo!"

"You can call Link and ask him about fake products." Atifa snickered.

"That was GREAT." Ly grinned. "Eye shteel ave dee akscent."

"Oh, we have another teacher and Roy and his Mom to prank, too." Korrax said.

"I'm afraid of Roy's mom. She tried to beat me." Dark frowned.

"Marth tried to beat you guys with a stick. I think that's about the same thing." Ethan said.

As the ferry neared port, there had already came a giant group of students, all chattering in excitement. Rita waved them over, smiling widely.

"My gosh, is that Crazy Hand? He looks different." Korrax frowned.

"He got skewered through the chest. He's gonna look different." Kuick sighed.

"He lost the dark under his eyes. Hunh." Fang squinted. "Go figure."

"When did you get here?" Yvet asked.

"When your mom did. I don't know. I just parachuted down from an arwing." He frowned.

The crowd quieted, and the opening began, Cameron (Now sane) spoke.

"Hey guys, um...I'm not one for speeches, but...I kind of wrecked the school, sure. But, since I came back from the dark, I've been given the honor of co-running the school with my brothers..." He trailed off, looking down at the ridiculously large scissors. "So, I re-welcome you back to Smash Academy." He cut the red caution tape, a giant cheer came from the students.

"Well done, Cam." Master Hand clapped, moving his glasses up his nose. "Well done."

"Hopefully you won't bash anyone's head in when you start teaching." Crazy Hand said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Anyways, Welcome back, students!"

* * *

><p><em>My gosh, it's almost like I'm setting this up for a sequel or something.<em>

_Not really. I can't. This one took so long. XD_

_Now, on to other things to update!_


End file.
